Recuerdos de la adolescencia
by AndyOuji
Summary: Vegeta y Bulma sufrieron mucho en su adolescencia. Pasaron los años y recuerdan juntos todo lo que vivieron... Pero el temor de los dos se esta haciendo realidad, poco a poco sus dos únicos hijos, irán por el mismo camino; (Junto con Pan y Goten). ¿Serán capaces de ayudarlos a salir de ese lió como ellos lo hicieron?, pero lo mas importante...¿Lo lograran?.
1. Chapter 1 : Mis recuerdos

_**"Recuerdos de la adolescencia"**_

* * *

 _ **Bienvenido lector o lectora, esta es una más de mis historias y como siempre o hasta ahora de vegeta y Bulma. Pero esta historia tratara de muchos flashback o recuerdos de Vegeta y Bulma; ya que ellos son los que recordaran todo lo que paso en su adolescencia, he ahí el nombre, "Recuerdos de la adolescencia". Advierto que la personalidad de Bulma en su adolescencia, (Optimista, tranquila, bondadosa y amigable); cambiara un poco, más o menos parecida algo a la de vegeta. A vegeta tratare de hacer su personalidad igual.**_

 _ **Los recuerdos de Vegeta y Bulma serán entre doce y dieciséis años. Luego de esos recuerdos la historia continuara con su vida presente.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir…espero les guste.**_

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana en la capital del oeste, Bulma, una mujer de treinta y dos años estaba echada en su cama y, su ahora esposo estaba sentado en la misma cama; con la diferencia que más abajo que ella. Este se estaba alistándose para ir a su empresa.

La peli-azul miro la espalda de su esposo, miro también una cicatriz que tenía él, sonrió, y recordó aquella vez en la que él entro a su vida.

 **Flashback**

Estaba sentada afuera de un consultorio, miro la puerta a la que iba a entrar dentro de unos minutos. Miro el pasillo de su izquierda con la esperanza de que su querida amiga Milk volviera ya; pero su pedido no fue concedido. Perdía ya la paciencia; miro su reloj, ya era hora de entrar.

_Entrare sin ti Milk…_susurro ella al viento.

Pero no, no podía entrar aun si es que el anterior paciente, desconocido aun para ella; pues era la primera vez que venía, aun no salía.

_Esperare unos minutos más…

Luego de diez minutos, nada; frunció el ceño molesta. Se puso de pie y camino hasta llegar a la puerta; tomo la manija de esta y le empezaron a sudar las manos.

_No quiero entrar

Pero sabía que ella necesitaba ayuda, no era bueno que una persona se cortara los brazos.

_Tu puedes…_se alentó.

Abrió la puerta y lo que vio la asombro. Ahí estaba el psicólogo tratando de calmar a un muchacho de por lo menos dieciséis años. Este tenía una silla levantada con sus bien formados brazos, y la silla iba con el propósito de golpear al psicólogo.

_Señorita… ¿Bulma Brief?_ dijo el hombre mayor quitándole la mirada al muchacho y posándola en ella.

_Si_ respondió ella sin quitarle la mirada al muchacho de cabello negro en forma de flama.

_Disculpe la escena..._ se disculpó el psicólogo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza; el muchacho de cabello negro la miro irritado y ella le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera. Este bajo la silla de sus brazos y gruño.

_ ¡Vegeta!

Bulma salto del susto y camino unos pasos adelante, cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a quien dijo eso, miro a un muchacho de cabellos alborotados de color negro y ojos del mismo color.

_Goku, ya termino la primera sesión. Por favor pueden retirarse

Aviso hombre mayor mirando al muchacho de cabellos alborotados. Este asintió con la cabeza.

_Gracias_ dijo goku

Miro a su compañero, el cual estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

_Bueno vegeta ya vamo…

Pero no termino de hablar pues vegeta en un rápido movimiento paso a su lado empujándolo con su hombro.

_Ay ese como siempre…_se quejó goku mirando al hombre mayor _Bueno muchas gracias de nuevo Tark. Sera todo un reto al que trates con él.

El otro hombre sonrió.

_Es mi trabajo, si me disculpas tengo otra paciente

Goku miro a la muchacha y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa amigable.

_Hola yo soy goku_ dijo estirando un poco su brazo en forma de saludo _ ¿Y tú eres?_ pregunto.

Ella dudo en responder el saludo; miro el rostro del muchacho. Había una sonrisa sincera decorando su rostro. Sonrió levemente y estrecho la mano.

_Bulma Brief

Él se puso pensativo.

_He escuchado ese apellido en algún lugar….

Tark estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero antes de que abra la boca para decirle a goku que se valla, alguien lo interrumpió.

_ ¡Kakaroto!

Se escuchó un grito en el pasillo asiendo que goku salte del susto.

_ ¿No que te llamabas goku?_ exclamo Bulma cruzándose de brazos.

_Mmm…. Si, luego te lo explico, ¿Por qué no creo que sea la última vez que te vea aquí, cierto?_ pregunto.

_ ¡Maldito kakaroto!, ¡Ven aquí ahora!_ exclamo furioso vegeta parado en el marco de la puerta.

_Mmm….si, sí ya voy

Goku camino rápidamente hacia vegeta e hizo un gesto de despedida. Luego de que los dos muchachos se fueran el psicólogo se sentó en su escritorio.

_Ese muchacho sí que es impaciente

Bulma dejo de mirar el marco de la puerta y desvió su mirada en el hombre.

_Si, supongo

 **Fin del Flashback**

Comenzó a reír y gateo en la cama para llegar a donde se encontraba su marido. Le mordió la oreja juguetonamente.

_Bulma…

Ella beso el cuello de vegeta y luego se sentó a su lado.

_Sabes…_dijo y luego rio juguetonamente _Estuve recordando el día en el que te vi por primera vez_ completo mirándolo a los ojos.

Él se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

_ ¡Bah!, tú y esos recuerdos _exclamo sin mirarla.

Ella rio de nuevo, le dio un beso en el cachete. Se puso de pie y tomo una toalla, camino hacia el baño y antes de meterse en él, miro a su esposo.

_Los recuerdos son buenos

Luego de decir esto se encerró en el baño dispuesta a ducharse.

Vegeta sonrió.

" _Si, tienes razón"_

_ ¡Papi!

La voz de su pequeña lo saco del trance, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió. Así encontrándose con una imagen idéntica a su mujer pero más pequeña.

_ ¿Qué quieres Bra?_ pregunto.

_Estoy jugando con trunks a las escondidas y no lo encuentlo

_Es encuentro, En-cu-en-tro_ corrigió.

La pequeña se cruzó de brazos y frunció un poco el ceño.

_Bien, encuentro

_Además, ustedes ya deberían estar listos para que vallan a la escuela_ reprocho un poco molesto.

_Sip, pelo trunks…

_Es pero…TRUNKS VEN ACA INMEDIATAMENTE

En menos de un minuto trunks estaba enfrente de su padre y al costado de su hermana.

_ ¿Si padre?

_ ¡Bien te encontré!

Bra salto de alegría. Trunks no le hizo caso y miro a su padre con temor.

_Lo suponía tú también estas sin alistarte_ dijo gruñendo.

Trunks se puso azul del susto, ya esperaba un castigo hasta que su madre salió con una toalla cubriéndola.

_ ¿¡VEGETA, PORQUE DEMONIOS LE GRITAS A TRUNKS?!

Salió gritando Bulma y se colocó atrás de vegeta. Éste se sonrojo.

_ ¡Le grito porque no está listo para ir al colegio!

Se defendió mirando a trunks molesto.

_Trunks hijo…ve y alístate. Bra linda elije el vestido que quieras que entre un rato voy y te alisto_ dijo Bulma mirándolos con ternura.

Trunks suspiro de alivio pero no podía quitarle la mirada a su progenitor, éste lo miraba con fastidio.

_Si, mamá….Ven Bra vamos

Jalo a su hermana del brazo, para irse a sus habitaciones. Pero ella se zafo de él.

_Yo puedo ir sola trunks. Además perdiste, tienes que hacer lo que yo diga.

Trunks gruño e iba a responder pero miro a su padre y no dijo nada.

_!Quiero que me cargues!

Dijo ella jalando del brazo a trunks; este gruño e hizo lo que su hermana le dijo. Una vez que se fueron Bulma se fue caminando hacia su cama lista para alistarse. Vegeta tomo su saco que estaba en una perchara y la miro cambiarse.

_Te espero abajo

Diciendo esto salió de la habitación, con la intención de ir a la cocina.

* * *

Luego de que terminaran de tomar desayuno, vegeta se llevó a trunks y a Bra a la escuela; ya que pasaba por la escuela de sus hijos cuando iba al trabajo. Bulma se quedó sola, porque era su día libre en su empresa.

Luego de terminar de lavar los servicios camino por el pasillo dispuesta a ir a su laboratorio, pero, miro las paredes de su casa; en estas había fotos de ella, de sus hijos, de su madre y su padre, de todos sus conocidos. Paro enfrente de una, la miro nostálgicamente.

 _Esa_ foto, _esa_ que le dio escalofríos en el cuerpo. Recordaba cada detalle de ese recuerdo…

 **Flashback**

Era una tarde familiar; todos estaban reunidos en la gran mansión de su padre. Ella tenía seis años, camino y se acercó a la habitación en donde estaban su primo y lo acompañaba su amigo. Ellos estaban jugando un videojuego; sonrió, quería jugar.

Miro a su primo el cual tenía unos enormes audífonos en sus orejas; este le sonrió y desvió su mirada en la pantalla para no perder. Ella miro al amigo de su primo; este la miraba con lujuria.

Pero claro ella no sabía nada, era muy inocente aun.

La peli-azul camino hacia él y se sentó a su lado ya que no había sitio en donde su primo.

Jugaron unas largas horas, hasta que Komuro, si ese era su nombre; se levantó del sillón y camino hacia una habitación de la enorme casa. Ella lo miro y luego miro a su primo el cual seguía con los audífonos en los oídos y con la mirada en la televisión; este cantaba la canción que escuchaba.

_Bulma…ven por favor

Se escuchó por el pasillo. Bulma se puso de pie y camino hacia donde venía esa voz; paro en el pasadizo.

_ ¿Para qué?_ pregunto.

No respondieron en dos minutos.

_Necesito que me expliques que es esto_ escucho.

Frunció el ceño algo molesta, quería ver como su primo jugaba; pero sus padres siempre le enseñaron ser amables con las visitas, así que camino hacia la habitación que había visto ir a Komuro. Entro y lo vio a él sentado en la cama.

_ ¿Qué cosa tengo que explicarte?_ dijo ella parada en el marco de la puerta.

Éste le sonrió y le hizo una seña con su mano para que se acerque; Bulma no hizo caso.

_Komuro…dime en que quieres que te ayude

El peli-negro se puso de pie y la tomo de la mano.

_Ven…quiero que me enseñes esto_ dijo jalándola hacia la cama.

Inmediatamente ella se trató de soltar de su agarre, pero el apretó un poco más su mano.

_ ¡Komuro, suéltame!_ exclamo asustada.

Él no le hizo caso y tomo con sus manos su rostro.

_Eres tan linda…_susurro muy cerca de ella.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, una extraña razón en ella le decía que eso estaba mal….Pues claro nunca, NUNCA en su vida, ni su padre la había puesto en la cama así.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo se zafo de él y lo miro con miedo.

_Ko-komuro yo…ya me voy

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para irse, pero él la tomo nuevamente del brazo.

_Vamos Bulma, no debes ser grosera_ exclamo fingiendo estar molesto.

La atrajo otra vez a él y la agarro de los brazos.

_ ¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!_ chillo en voz alta ya atemorizada, pero nadie venia; solo se escuchaba la fuerte música del patio.

Pensó en su primo…

_ ¡Jinn!, ¡Jinn!_dijo entre sollozos

Pero nadie venia por su ayuda.

Otra vez con fuerza se zafo de él, él la tomo del brazo, Bulma lo miro a los ojos.

_Ko-komuro….Jinn me llama, por favor déjame ir. Luego vendré_ suplico con miedo.

Este la soltó y ella se fue corriendo. Subió a su habitación; llego y serró la puerta con seguro. Se lanzó a su cama y lloro con fuerza, preguntándose…

 _¿Esto está mal?_

 _¿Por qué no me dejaba ir?_

 _¿Por qué me llamo solo a mí?_

No entendía nada y lloro con fuerza, se tapó con las sabanas y se quedó dormida. Allí sola y con miedo.

Luego de varias horas todas las visitas se fueron; su madre toca la puerta haciéndola despertar.

_Mama…_dijo ella adormilada y a la vez con miedo de que sea Komuro.

Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

_Bulma, hija; ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué no estuviste en la fiesta?_ pregunto sonriéndole.

Ella pensó si decirle o no a su madre.

" _No lo are…de repente me regañaran porque fui grosera. ¿Pero si está mal?"_

 _Miro_ su madre.

_Tenia sueño_ mintió.

Así decidiendo no decirle nada y guardando ese recuerdo para sí misma

 **Fin del Flashback**

Su vista se vio borrosa, le advertía que iba a llorar pero ella no quería.

La foto era de su familia y unos amigos, ella de seis años allí con una sonrisa sincera.

Vegeta ya le había dicho que votara esa foto, ya que le traía malos recuerdos, pero no ella no quería. Lo que quería ella era mirar la foto y sentirse orgullosa de cuanto había mejorado y superado todo, quería sentirse fuerte. Es por eso que dejo y colgó la foto ahí, quería que cuando ella pasara por ahí, sintiera y escuchara en su mente.

 _¡Lo lograste!_

Sentirse satisfecha de haber logrado superarlo. Sabía que no debía recordar escenas así, pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre que miraba la foto con detenimiento se acordaba de todo, pero cada vez dolía menos...y eso le agradecía a vegeta. Sabía muy bien y con detalle que la vida de vegeta tampoco fue color de rosa; pero lo los dos juntos lo superaron...No fue fácil, pero se pudo.

Y eso la hacía feliz...

* * *

Estaba en su oficina acaba de firmar unos contratos con sus nuevos socios. Abrió su laptop y lo primero que apareció fueron fotos.

 _"Bra..."_

Pensó un poco molesto, su pequeña como siempre tomando sus cosas para curiosear.

Sin querer siguió mirando las fotos y mayormente eran de sus hijos, gruño.

 __ ¡Vegeta!, como es posible que solamente tengas puros archivos de trabajo en tu laptop_

 _Grito Bulma indignada, tomo su USB y la coloco en la laptop de su pareja._

 __Mujer deja mis cosas en paz_

 _Gruño vegeta, miro a su pequeña la cual estaba jugando con trunks al té, y él lo vigilaba para que no se valla._

 __No, no, es cierto que trabajo es trabajo...pero como te acuerdas de nosotros. ¡Si ni siquiera pones una foto de nosotros en tu escritorio!_

 _Se quejó ella terminando de pasar sus fotos a la laptop de vegeta._

_Maldita mujer...

Estuvo mirando las fotos y paro en una. En esta estaban él y Bulma. Miro atentamente la foto, sonrió, como no recordar ese día.

 **Flashback**

_Oye, ¿Y porque nunca te pones camisetas sin mangas?_ pregunto fingiendo estar desinteresado, cuando no era así.

Ella se puso nerviosa, pero prometió decir la verdad. Así consistía el juego.

_Porque no me gusta

Lo que exclamo fue pura verdad, era por _'Esas'_ cosas que tenía en los brazos.

_ ¿Por qué no?_ Insistió.

Ella gruño.

_Bien hasta ahí...ahora es mi turno. ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta que te hagan?..Claro, aparte de que te hagan perder el tiempo.

Contraataco ella. Vegeta frunció el ceño con fastidio, no quería responder; pero no era justo que ella lo hiciera y el no. Él era un hombre de palabra.

_Fotografías...

_ ¿Ah?

Ella puso una cara de confusión cosa que hizo que él se irrite.

_ ¡No me gustan las fotografías!_ exclamo gruñendo.

Ella río burlonamente. Cosa que irrito más a vegeta y también violara las reglas de su acuerdo en el juego.

Lo que significaba... ¡castigo!

_Te reíste. Así que tu castigo será...remangarte las mangas de esa camiseta

Ella paro de reír y se puso azul, volteo la mirada.

_No puedo...

Él la miro y gruño molesto

 _"Tramposa..."_

Si tan solo supiera que ella tenía miedo a hacer juzgada por _'Eso'_ que tenía en los brazos.

_Solo hazlo... ¿¡Que te cuesta!?

Ella volteo a mirarlo.

_ ¡No quiero hacerlo!

Diciendo esto se fue corriendo. Vegeta se echó en el pasto.

 _"¿Pero qué mierda le pasa?"_

 **Fin del Flashback**

Sonrió con melancolía, preguntándose...

 _¿Cómo pudo ser tan inútil?_

El insistiéndole eso cuando ella no quería, y era obvio que eran por sus cortes. Y peor aún como se pudo molestar con ella después de eso.

Pero el punto no era ese...el punto era... ¿¡Quién demonios tomo esa foto!? , y como Bulma la tenía.

Ya habría tiempo de que ella le aclare eso...Ahora solo tenía que trabajar.

" _¿¡Todavía no viene el estúpido de kakaroto!?"_

* * *

Luego de terminar de ver la foto se fue caminando hacia su laboratorio, tenía que avanzar su proyecto, o si no perdería a varios de sus socios.

Pasada una hora ya estaba aburrida, no estaba de humor para avanzar más su proyecto. Así que llamo a su mejor amiga Milk.

_/ ¿Si? /

_/ Hola Milk /

_/ Oh, hola Bulma, ¿Cómo estás? /

_/ Bien, ¿Qué estás haciendo? /

_/ Ah aquí aburrida, Goku ya se fue a trabajar. Espero vegeta no lo mate por llegar tarde /

_/ Ojala Goku tenga suerte, ¿Milk…porque no te vienes? /

_/ Mmm… pero ¿Gohan y Goten en donde van a comer? /

_/ Hay Milk que preguntas haces, vengan a almorzar todos. Ya luego llamo a vegeta para que se venga con todos /

_/ Bien, entonces nos vemos /

_/Ok, bye /

Colgó y sonrió pero luego se puso de pie abruptamente.

 _*Ya luego llamo a vegeta para que se venga con todos*_

¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!?

…

 **_Notas de la autora: Hola de nuevo, si ya canso con las notas de la autora. A mis antiguos lectores si porsiacaso leen esta historia, lamento no actualizar las otras, pero tuve una pérdida familiar, así que las actualizare cuando tenga tiempo o me inspire. Espero comprendan.**

 **Así que venimos con esta nueva historia….**

 **Espero les guste y a los que no los invito a dejar de leerla, así evitaremos peleítas (?).**

 **Como ya se supo ellos se conocen en un consultorio. Luego poco a poco, (Mediante sus recuerdos), se conocerá más de ellos.**

 **Vegeta trabajando con Goku, (?), que le pasa a mi cabeza XD**

 **¿Dudas?, ¿Reclamos?, ¿Críticas constructivas?**

 **Todas en los Reviews.**

 **Les contestare con mucho gusto.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo cap n.n**


	2. Chapter 2 : Las aclaraciones

**_"Recuerdos de la adolescencia"_**

* * *

Se sentó lentamente en su silla y gruño.

_No me reclamaras nada vegeta

Sonrió maliciosamente y se puso de pie. Apagó la luz de su laboratorio y cerró la puerta. Caminó por el mismo pasadizo de hace un rato y miro la foto de reojo, sonrió y paso de largo.

Entro a su habitación y se lanzó a su cama.

 _"No, tu no me reclamaras nada, no me reclamaras por tonterías. Lo prometiste"_

 **Flashback**

Estaba tomando una taza de té con Yansha, hace años que no venía a visitarla pues se mudó a la capital del Sur. Estuvieron hablando por varias horas, ella no sabía cómo logro confiar de nuevo en él, pero parecía que el tiempo y vegeta eran los responsables.

_Y así paso

Ella y Yansha comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a vegeta, el cual tenía una cara de sorprendido y de confusión.

Vegeta miro a Yansha y frunció el ceño, luego la miro a ella y gruño. Caminó fingiendo indiferencia cuando lo único que he meneaba era la esencia pura de los celos.

Bulma lo miro y luego miro a Yansha.

_Ahora vuelvo

Diciendo esto se puso de pie para ir detrás de su pareja.

* * *

Vegeta se sentó en la cama fastidiado.

¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACIA EL EX DE SU ESPOSA EN SU CASA!?

Tuvo que aguantarse para no lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo. Apretó las sabanas con sus manos molesto.

_Vegeta...

La voz de Bulma lo hizo parar de hacer eso, la miro y gruño. Ella camino hacia él y se sentó a su lado. Vegeta molesto se puso de pie y se alejó de ella.

_ ¿Vegeta estas celoso? _pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

Éste gruño en respuesta y camino hacia la salida de la habitación, pero Bulma se puso de pie rápidamente y enredó sus brazos en el cuello de vegeta. El peli-negro paro de caminar y se dejó jalar por Bulma de nuevo en la habitación.

Ella lo beso en la boca, se separó de él y lo miro a los ojos.

_No tienes por qué estar celoso, tú eres único no lo olvides

Le quiño el ojo y se alejó del peli-negro, así dejándolo solo en la habitación

Vegeta se sonrojo.

 _"¿Cómo haces para tranquilizarme Bulma?, ¿Cómo lo haces? Parece tan fácil para ti..."_

Bulma apareció nuevamente en el marco de la puerta.

_Vegeta... ¿Prometes no molestarte por tonterías, otra vez?

El dio un pequeño brinco que no fue notado por Bulma.

_ ¡Bah!, yo no estoy molesto

Ella arqueo una ceja y sonrió.

_ ¿Lo prometes o no?

Vegeta camino hacia el baño pero antes de entrar la miro.

_ ¡Argh! Lo que digas

Se escuchó un portazo, (Que era de vegeta) y Bulma se fue.

 **Fin del Flashback**

 _"Bueno...no lo dijo, pero me dio la razón"_

Luego de unas horas se escuchó el sonido del timbre. Ella estaba en la cocina viendo como los robots cocinaban así que no tuvo que caminar mucho para llegar a la puerta.

_ ¡Bulma!

_ ¡Milk!

Ellas se abrazaron y Bulma la dejo pasar. Luego de unos minutos hablando y presumiendo de sus familias, (Si así eran esas dos), llego el momento difícil...

Llamar a vegeta.

_ ¿Estas segura Bulma?, si quieres llamo a Goku para que él los recoja

_No, no Milk vegeta no me dirá nada

_Tan terca como siempre_ mascullo la peli-negra.

_ ¿Decías?

_No, nada, nada. Llámalo

Mientras iba entrando la llamada, Bulma se puso de pie y le aviso a Milk que ya volvía

 __/ ¿Qué cosa quieres Bulma?/_

 __/Ash pero qué manera de hablarle a tu esposa/_

 __/Dime que quieres.../_

 __/Veguie...Mmm...¿Puedes venirte con Goku, Gohan y los niños a la casa?/_

Trato de hacerlo lo más cariñosa posible, pero no se escuchó nada en respuesta.

 __/ ¿Vegeta?/_

 __/No/_

 __/ ¿Porque no?/_

 __/ ¡Que, no!/_

Ella gruño.

 __/ ¡Los traerás! Milk ya está acá/_

 __/Quien te mando a llamarla/_

 __/ ¡Vegeta!/_ Replico ella molesta._

 __/ ¿¡Que!?/_

 __/ ¡Los traerás y punto final!, ¡O te quedaras sin sexo por un año!/_

Lo último que se escucho fue un gruñido ya que después colgaron.

 _"Lo convencí"_

Sonrió victoriosa y se fue hacia donde estaba Milk.

* * *

_Maldita Bulma

Apago su celular y trato de ahogar el grito de cólera.

_ ¡Kakaroto!

Pero no pudo, el nombre de su 'Enemigo' salió con odio y cólera como nunca.

_ ¡S-sí ve-vegeta!

Goku trataba de no correr lejos de él, vegeta lo observo y le dedico una mirada llena de frustración.

Lo miro así pues siempre le encantaba ver la mirada de hambre de Goku, ya que él por ser el jefe salía antes a almorzar. Además que a Goku le enviaba más trabajo extra, (Imprimir los documentos), para que se demore más.

_Vendrás con migo hoy. Tú mujer esta con Bulma

_Oh, ¡Genial!

Goku camino hacia él y casi, pero casi comete la tontería de abrazar a vegeta y jalarlo como un niño entusiasmado.

_No me toques

Esa fue la única frase que lo paro de su equivocación.

Vegeta paso al costado de Goku y sin decirle si es que ya se irían a su casa, camino hacia el ascensor y dejo a Goku en duda. Sonrió de lado justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Goku luego de unos minutos entendió y corrió hacia las escaleras.

 _"Me va a dejar"_

Pensó el de cabellos alborotados, corrió hacías las escaleras y llego justo cuando vegeta estaba en su auto. Se puso en medio del camino de vegeta, éste paro con brusquedad su auto y gruño por no haber logrado su cometido, así que lo dejo subir.

Luego se recoger a Gohan en la preparatoria y a Goten en el colegio, fueron por los hijos de vegeta los cuales salían un poco más tarde.

Paro en la gran escuela-jardín y bajo del auto. Miró a sus acompañantes y con la mirada les dijo...

 _*Quietos o los mato*_

Goten trago saliva y bajo la mirada.

Vegeta entro al centro de estudio de sus hijos y ahí encontró a Bra.

Cuando la miro recordó el momento en el que Bulma le dijo que estaba embarazada

 **Flashback**

_ ¡Vegeta estoy embarazada!_ grito ella feliz colgándose del cuello del peli-negro.

Este se quedó estático, parecía hielo, su cara estaba pálida. Bulma al ver que no le correspondían el abrazo se separó de él y lo miro encontrándose así con la cara pálida de vegeta.

_ ¿Vegeta?

Pero siguieron sin responderle, eso le dolió.

_ ¿¡Me vas a dejar!?

Seguían sin responder... y ella callo presa en llanto.

_ ¡Te iras...!, ¡Lo aras como lo hiciste con Trunks!_ exclamo en forma violenta.

Vegeta por fin reacciono y la miro.

_ ¡No lo reconocerás!, ¡Y lo negaras!_ grito dolida.

Luego frunció el ceño y lo señalo con su dedo.

_ ¡Pero yo lo cuidare sola!, ¡Largo!, ¡Ve...!

_ ¡Tranquila mujer!_ exclamo así parando el discurso de Bulma.

_ ¿Ah?

_Me are cargo...

_ ¿Enserio?

Gruño y ella lo abrazo de nuevo, luego Bulma comenzó a hablar de que sexo seria él bebe, y miles de cosas más.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Sonrió de lado.

_ ¡Bra!

Su pequeña lo miro y corrió hacia él. Su maestra lo vio y camino también hacia él, pero no con buenas intenciones.

_ ¡Papi!

Sonrió de lado de nuevo.

_Señor vegeta

La maestra lo quedo mirando embobada y vegeta frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Qué?_ inquirió bruscamente.

_Le quería comentar, que deseo hablar con usted...

El arqueo una ceja.

_Claro sobre Bra_ mintió la ella.

_Mi MUJER vendrá, ahí le explicará todas las tonterías que quiere hablar. Ahora si me llevo a mi hija

Se dio la vuelta y dejo a la profesora con la palabra en la boca y también dejándola ver así a padre e hija caminando juntos.

Subió con Bra y ella miro a la familia de Goku.

_Hola Bra

Saludaron los hombres a la pequeña la cual sonrió y luego se puso seria.

_ ¿papi que hacen ellos aquí?

_Tu madre...

_Ah, bueno..._miro a los hombres _Hola

Vegeta toco el claxon de su auto y Trunks apareció corriendo.

_Señor Goku, Gohan, Goten..._ inhalo aire _Hola

_Hola Trunks_ contestaron.

Goku, Goten y Gohan parecían soldados en el auto, ya que sabían muy bien si es que no se portaban bien les iría como la última vez que Milk y Bulma se reunieron...

Esa fue la primera vez...

 **Flashback**

_ ¡Vegeta!, ¿No crees que es buena idea que nos reuniéramos...?_ sonrió y tomo con su brazo el cuello de vegeta_ ¡Además!, prepararan un gran festín

Vegeta le propino un golpe en el estómago para que lo soltara.

_Suéltame escoria

_ ¡Auch!, no tenías que ser tan brusco

_Imbécil...

Subieron y fueron a recoger a Goten al jardín.

Una vez que vegeta enviara a gritos a Goku por su hijo, claro sin importarle que los niños que eran recogidos por sus madres se asustaran por sus tremendas palabrotas y gritos.

_Tío vegeta

Goten estiro su mano para saludarlo, pero vegeta con un pequeño golpe la hizo volver a su lugar.

_ ¿Tío?, ¡Ja!

Riendo burlonamente subió de nuevo a su auto.

_Oh vamos vegeta no debes ser grosero con Goten...es solo un niño_ miro a su pequeño _No le hagas caso Goten...Mmm...Mira

Le entrego a su hijo una caja de jugo. Vegeta sin percatarse de eso, claro que pensando que era un tonto juguete les dijo que subieran. No sabiendo que entre un rato ese jugo ensuciaría su auto.

Luego de recoger a Gohan el camino estuvo en silencio, Goten se encargó de parar la paz de vegeta.

_Oh no...

_ ¿Qué paso got...?

Goku se quedó mudo al ver el asiento manchado con jugo.

_ ¿Qué mierda paso ahora?_ exclamo vegeta sin mirarlos.

_Nada, na...

Gohan intento mentir y dejar a su padre limpiar inútilmente con su saco el jugo.

_Se me callo el jugo_ dijo Goten inocentemente.

Vegeta paro en seco en medio de la pista, volteo lentamente así descubriendo la escena.

_ ¡Kakarotooo...!_grito furioso.

Su hermoso auto deportivo manchado por ese jugo viscoso. Miro a Goku el cual se cubría con su saco, sonriendo forzadamente con miedo y nerviosismo.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Trunks subió y miro a su padre con confusión.

" _¿Qué hacen ellos acá?, si la última vez…. Casi no salen vivos"_

Pero decidió no decir nada

* * *

Sonó el timbre justo cuando Milk y Bulma terminaban de poner la mesa.

_Ya llegaron

Bulma camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, así encontrándose con todos. Los dejo entrar y el ultimo en entrar fue vegeta, el cual la miro molesto, ella le quino el ojo divertida.

_Mmm... Que rico huele

Todos miraron a Goku el cual tenía la mano en su estómago.

_La basura nunca cambi...

Vegeta no término de hablar ya que su estómago gruño, avisándole que tenía hambre.

_ ¿Decías?_ inquirió Bulma divertida.

Vegeta gruño molesto y sin decir nada camino hacia las escaleras las cuales lo dirigían a su habitación. Todos rieron cuando él se fue, excepto una, que era Bra la cual estaba cruzada de brazos.

_Linda vamos a cambiarte_ dijo Bulma tomando la mano de su pequeña.

Caminaron hacia las escaleras, pero Bulma se detuvo antes de subir. Miro a la familia Son y sonrió.

_Siéntanse como en casa...

Diciendo esto se fue con su hija. Trunks las siguió para cambiarse.

* * *

Entro a su habitación molesto, se moría de hambre pero no se rebajaría a comer con el estúpido de su empleado, y mucho menos con su familia.

Gruño y se echó en la cama.

_ ¡Argh!, maldita Bulma_ maldijo a su esposa molesto.

Cerró los ojos y sin levantarse se quitó los zapatos.

 _"Lo hace por molestar... ¡Argh!, ¿Piensa que bajaré a comer?, ¡Bah!, en sus sueños...no perderé mi orgullo, ni siquiera por hambre"_

Sin pensarlo se le vino el recuerdo en cuando el mismo hirió su orgullo.

 **Flashback**

Camino hacia la salida y bajo por el ascensor, llegando así justo en el momento en el que Bulma iba a subir a su limosina.

_Oye_ la llamo desde lejos.

Bulma volteo a verlo y frunció el ceño. Subió a su limosina y por la ventana lo vio y negó con la cabeza.

Sin contestarle se fue dejando así a vegeta con la palabra en la boca, y también hiriendo por primera vez el orgullo del peli-negro.

 **Fin del Flashback**

_ ¡Bah!_ gruño y abrió los ojos.

Se puso de pie y camino para darse una ducha.

* * *

_Mamá, ¿Por qué los insectos esos se ríen de mi papi?_ exclamo Bra mirando a su madre con el ceño fruncido_ Y tú también lo hiciste_ acuso molesta.

Bulma se sorprendió por escuchar la palabra 'Insecto' de los labios de su pequeña hija.

" _Mucho tiempo esta con vegeta"_

_Bra, en primera no quiero que digas otra vez la palabra 'Insecto' a la familia de Goku_ miro a la pequeña_ ¿Entendido?_ completo.

_Pero papá siempre les dice eso

_Pero tu padre está mal

_ ¿Eso está mal?

_Si, así que promete no hacerlo

_Mmm…pero yo quiero ser igual que papi

_Bra…

_Pero ellos…

_Te dije que no Bra, ya hablare con tu padre

_Hump

" _Vegeta le tiene cólera a Goku porque lo ayudo en su adolescencia, ese hombre…. ¿Solo por llevarlo a un psicólogo?, se pasa. Pero no permitiré que le enseña a Bra a odiarlos, ni a hablarles así"_

Madre e hija entraron a la habitación de la más pequeña.

* * *

_Goten… no habrás hecho algo, ¿No?

Milk miro a su hijo menor, el cual ajito sus manos nervioso.

_No, no. No hice nada

" _Ojala no se dé cuenta….aunque es una manchita, se limpiara con un trapito"_

Pensó mirando a su madre.

_Mmm eso espero, si no esta vez no te salvaras de vegeta_ advirtió Goku.

_Si, si no se preocupen

_ Oh ya tengo hambre_ exclamo Goku con sus manos en su estómago.

_ ¡Esperaras a los demás!_ dijo Milk molesta.

_Bien pero no te molestes

* * *

_Mamá…

_ ¿Si?

_ ¿Porque papá les dice insectos?

_Porque…Mmm… de seguro les cae mal

_ ¿Y porque les cae mal?

_No lo sé_ mintió _Luego le preguntas

_Sip

" _Les cae mal porque…"_

 **Flashback**

Estaba esperando nuevamente afuera, ya tenía dos semanas viniendo a este lugar, Tark la ayudaba, pero a la vez se sentía incomoda.

" _No me gusta contarle nada de mi vida a nadie, aunque la excepción es Milk. Pero debo admitir que me está ayudando…ya no siento tanto la necesidad de cortarme todos los días"_

_ ¡Hola…..!_ dijo Goku corriendo_ Y hasta en un rato_ completo entrando al consultorio.

Bulma miro confundida la puerta. Se escuchaban gritos. Así que puso atención a estos.

_ ¡Sabía que esto no funcionaria, este estúpido no ayuda en nada!

_Vegeta, por favor tranquilo

_ ¡Suéltame inútil!

_ ¡Vegeta!

Se escuchó algo romperse, Bulma se sorprendió por la amabilidad y tranquilidad de Tark.

" _¿Acaso no piensa llamar a seguridad?"_

_ ¡Vegeta!, ¿¡Quieres ir a la cárcel!?

Se escuchó la voz de Goku.

_ ¡Ese no es tu problema!

_Ya lo sé…pero eres mi amigo y quiero ayudarte

_Nadie te pidió tu maldita ayuda, ¡Y yo no soy tu amigo!

_Lo sé pero….

Luego no se escuchó nada, ya que parecía que bajaron la voz.

" _Ese hombre es muy abusivo… ¿Cómo Goku lo soporta?, alguien como Goku no debe estar rodeado de gente como ese tipo"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a vegeta.

_ ¿¡Que mierda me miras!?_ exigió el.

_ ¡Yo no te miro nada inútil!_ dijo ella molesta.

_ ¿Me has llamado inútil?, estúpida

El peli-negro camino hacia ella, la cual estaba sentada en la silla. Bulma se puso de pie y lo reto con la mirada, eso molesto a vegeta el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a que le teman.

La tomo de la camiseta que tenía ella y la coloco en la pared.

_ ¿¡Que me vas a hacer, eh!?

Vegeta la siguió mirando, esperando que ella baje la mirada cosa que Bulma no hizo.

Ya el peli-negro tenía tiempo mirándola, una chica callada y con el ceño fruncido, con ojos tan vacíos y fríos como los de él. Desconocía porque ella asistía a ese lugar. Pero le molestaba que cada vez que salía la encontraba allí mirándolo, siempre con ese ceño fruncido. Algunas veces una chica de pelo negro la acompañaba, pero otras veces no y siempre se le veía callada y con una casaca con capucha. Siempre la miraba aunque sea por unos segundos, pero lo hacía.

Y esta vez se quiso desquitar con ella.

_ ¡Vegeta!, no déjala

Se escuchó la voz de Goku la cual lo alejaba de Bulma. Goku logro alejarlo de Bulma, ella al ver esto le tiro una cachetada a su agresor.

_Estúpido, pero esto no se va a quedar así ¿¡Oíste!?

Diciendo esto entro al consultorio, dejando a vegeta furioso.

 **Fin del Flashback**

" _Tonto"_

Bulma sonrió y bajo a su hija de la cama cariñosamente.

_ ¿Vamos?

_Sip

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la cocina vieron a la familia Son sentada en la mesa, y también vieron a Trunks.

_ ¿Y papá?_ pregunto Bra.

_De seguro no va a venir a almorzar

_Mmm…Bien

" _Luego le llevare comida"_

Pensaron las dos peli-azules

_Bueno vamos a comer_ dijo Goku

_ ¡Goku! Compórtate_ pidió Milk.

_No tranquila Milk, es cierto, ¡Vamos a comer!

Diciendo esto se sentaron y vieron como los robots traían las bandejas de la comida.

* * *

_ ¡Vamos a comer!

La voz de Bulma se escuchó en la habitación de vegeta, al cual le gruño de nuevo el estómago.

_ ¡Argh!, maldita Bulma

Después de una hora y media se escucharon pasos acercarse a la habitación que vegeta compartía con Bulma, cosa que hizo que el peli-negro se levante.

_Papi…

_Que Bra_ dijo adormilado.

_Te traje comida_ dijo Bra enseñándole el plato.

Se sentó y la recibió.

_Te quería hacer una pregunta….

_ ¿Cual?

_ ¿Porque odias al 'Señor' Goku?

_Mmm… es muy complicado para que lo entiendas

_ ¿Complicado?, ¿Por qué?

Bra se sentó en la cama y se apegó a su padre. Vegeta la miro de reojo y se metió una cucharada de comida. Luego de digerir el bocado miro a su pequeña.

_Porque….Bra eres muy pequeña aun, para que lo entiendas

Ella soltó un pequeño gruñido.

_Yo no soy pequeña_ reclamo un poco fastidiada.

Vegeta suspiro desganado y decidió decirle algo, claro que apto para la edad de su hija; no quería decirle que él era violento y por eso asistió a petición de Goku y de la policía a un psicólogo.

* * *

Luego de despedirse de todos, Bulma tomo un plato de comida, listo para que se lo lleve a su esposo.

Camino silenciosamente, quería sorprenderlo.

_Porque….Bra eres muy pequeña aun, para que lo entiendas

Escucho hablar a vegeta.

_Yo no soy pequeña

Sonrió y se apoyó en la puerta silenciosamente para escucharlos.

" _Como me encanta verlo así… tan…paternal"_

…

 **_Notas de la autora: Hola lectores y lectoras, ojala les haya gustado este cap.**

 **Respecto a algunos Flashback, hay uno en donde recogen a Goten del jardín, este le estira la mano a vegeta en forma de saludo, pero él se lo rechaza con un pequeño golpe; bueno este pequeño golpe se parecería a la saga de Frezeer, cuando después son transportados a la tierra por medio de las esferas del dragón. Gohan le extiende su mano por la grandiosa idea de vegeta, y este la rechaza. Bueno algo así se parece ese Flashback.**

 **Y también respecto al pequeño Flashback de cuando vegeta hiere su orgullo, sé que es cortito, pero luego lo veremos con más detalle través de Bulma.**

 **Espero les siga gustando, y a los que no…por favor dejen de leerlo así evitaremos peleítas.**

 **¿Dudas?, ¿Reclamos?, ¿Críticas constructivas?**

 **Todas en los Reviews.**

 **Les contestare con mucho gusto.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo cap n.n**


	3. Chapter 3 : Nuestros hijos

_**"Recuerdos de la adolescencia"**_

* * *

_Y papi…

Bra miro a su padre como pidiéndole que le explique, vegeta gruño.

_Hace muchos años, yo hice algo que no tenía que hacer, así que Kakaroto me ayudo….Sabes bien como odio eso

Miro a Bra la cual, a su corta edad, lo analizaba con la mirada.

_ ¿Solo por eso?

_Ya te dije que sí, ¿No?

_Mmm…

Se escuchó un pequeño ruido haciendo que padre e hija miraran la puerta. Los dos gruñeron al mismo tiempo y con mala cara por ser espiados hablaron…

_Mami…

_Mujer…

No se escuchó respuesta, así que se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la puerta. Así pillando a Bulma, la cual caminaba en cuclillas.

_Ash mamá…

_ ¡Mujer!

Ella volteo a verlos.

_Oh Veguie…Linda, ¿Qué hacen?

_Eso ya lo debes saber tú, ¿No?, chismosa_ exclamo vegeta con burla.

Bulma frunció el ceño.

_ ¿¡Me has dicho chismosa!?

_ ¿Estas sorda?

_ ¡Vegeta!

Justo cuando ya iban a gritarse, los dos miraron a su hija la cual estaba con ojos cristalinos.

_Bra…

Los dos pronunciaron su nombre arrepentidos.

_ ¿Están peleando?_ pregunto a punto de llorar.

Bulma rio nerviosa y abrazo con una de su mano libre a vegeta.

_No claro que no. Papi y mami así se juegan… ¿Verdad?

Miro a su pareja para que le dé la afirmación. Vegeta gruño y asintió con la cabeza.

Bra sonrió y camino por el pasadizo con la intención de ir a su habitación.

_Bien…Papi te espelo en mi habitación

Diciendo esto se fue dejando a Vegeta y a Bulma solos.

_ ¿¡Así que chismosa, eh!? No soy chismosa soy curiosa…

Le entrego a su pareja el plato de comida, éste la recibió.

_Eso ni tú te lo crees_ dijo burlón.

_Ash

Bulma entro a la habitación y se echó en la cama.

_Así que hiciste algo que 'no debías hacer', ¿eh?

Rio burlonamente y miro nuevamente la espalda de vegeta el cual estaba sentado como en la mañana.

_ ¡Bah!, no molestes

Ella rio de nuevo, recordando las cosas que vegeta no debía hacer.

Por ejemplo: No salir jalando a una muchacha que esperaba tranquilamente su turno…

" _O eso quería que crea…"_

 **Flashback**

Bulma había venido temprano incluso antes de la sesión de vegeta, quería verlo.

 _¡Qué patética se sentía!_

 _¿Desde cuándo ella se fijaba en un chico?_

Se sentó en las sillas y apoyo sus cabeza en sus manos los cuales estaban apoyados en sus rodillas.

" _Que patética soy…incluso no deje que Milk me acompañe, solo para estar asolas con él… ¡Soy una idiota!"._

Ella estaba mirando el suelo y no se percató que vegeta ya había llegado. Él la miro confundido y luego se apoyó en la pared, serró sus ojos y gruño.

Bulma dio un brinco y miro a su costado.

" _Vegeta…"_

Vio sus labios, esos que ayer había probado, esos que despertaron una sensación romántica en ella, cosa que no sabía que existía en su ser…

_ ¿Qué me miras?_ exigió vegeta sin mirarla.

Pero no, él seguía indiferente; como si ese beso que significo tanto para uno y muy poco para el otro.

" _Lo odio por eso"_

_No te miro nada_ Mintió.

Pasaron unos minutos, vegeta esperaba su turno y Bulma solo pensaba en el peli-negro.

_ ¿Porque vienes aquí?_ pregunto ella.

Pero en ese mismo instante se arrepintió.

 _¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso?_

Ni se hablaban, solo por _ese_ incidente, _ese…_

 _¿Acaso él ya le tendría confianza?, ¿Solo por el beso?_

No, se dijo. Lo miro y vegeta gruño de nuevo, luego sonrió arrogantemente; cosa que confundió a Bulma.

_ ¿Y tú porque vienes aquí?, como es posible que la heredera de la mayor empresa del planeta este en un loquero.

Volteo la mirada, se sintió mal; esa palabra, _loquero_ …

Ella ya estaba loca.

Recuerdo

 __Yo no lo hice…. ¡Eres una demente!_

 __ ¡Loca!_ exclamaron riendo._

 _Ya no los aguantaba…_

 __ ¡Estás loca!, ¡La azulita, no podía ser más rara!_

 __ ¡Déjenme en paz!_ exclamo Bulma molesta._

 __ ¿¡Que pasa azulita!? Te sientes valiente_ dijo una muchacha tomándola de los hombros._

" _Déjenme por favor…"_

 _Pensó al momento de chocar contra la pared._

 __ ¡Eres solo una estúpida!_

 __ ¡Loca!_

 __ ¡Rara!_

 _Fin del Recuerdo_

Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos; tomo su capucha y la jalo para tratar de ocultar sus ojos.

_ ¿Porque te quedas callada?_ dijo vegeta con un tono burlón.

" _Tengo que irme de aquí…Prometí no llorar frente a nadie"_

Se puso de pie y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de él. Pero sorpresivamente vegeta tomo del brazo a Bulma haciéndola parar.

_Suéltame_ exigió de forma agresiva.

_No

_Vegeta… ¡Suéltame!_ exigió de nuevo.

_ ¿Porque lloras?

_No te importa

Hubo un silencio y vegeta la soltó.

" _No le importo… ¿A quién engaño?, a nadie le importo. Nadie sabe lo que yo quiero, nadie se interesa por lo que yo ciento…. ¡Nadie me entiende! El único que me entendía era…"_

Al recordar sus ojos derramaron más lágrimas y camino unos pasos. Vegeta tomo nuevamente del brazo a Bulma y la jalo hacia la salida del lugar de espera.

_ ¡Suéltame!_ exigió ella, tratando de zafarse con toda la fuerza que ponía.

Vegeta no le hizo caso, y apretó un poco más su mano. Una vez afuera y enfrente de su moto; la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en esta.

_ ¡Imbécil, suéltame!_ exclamo ya furiosa.

No podía ganar en fuerza contra él, se quiso bajar pero vegeta se subió y arranco; sin rumbo decidido. Bulma naturalmente se tuvo que abrazar a él para no caer.

_ ¿Porque lo haces?_ pregunto un poco sonrojada.

 _¿Desde cuándo ella abrazaba a un chico, que no era de su familia?_

_Me lo agradecerás

Ella se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos, aspiro el aroma del peli-negro. Sus lágrimas dejaron de caer y sonrió apegada en la espalada de vegeta.

" _¿Realmente le importo?..."_

Pensó, escucho los latidos del corazón de la persona a la que poco a poco y sin querer se empezaba a enamorar.

_ ¿Vegeta?

Pero no le respondieron. Suspiro, así queriendo memorizar en su mente ese momento.

Luego de unos minutos vegeta paro; Bulma abrió los ojos así encontrándose con pasto debajo de ella; árboles, arbustos…

" _¿En dónde estoy?"_

_Baja

Ella hizo lo que vegeta le dijo; luego él bajo y camino hacia adelante dejándola a ella sola.

" _¿A dónde quiere ir?"_

Pensó siguiéndolo.

Él se detuvo y se sentó en el pasto.

_Oye…

_Niña tú tienes un problema_ la interrumpió el.

_No lo tengo

_ ¿Así y porque vas a ese lugar?

Ella se sintió incomoda.

_Eso no te incumbe. Ya me quiero ir… ¡No sé por qué me trajiste!

_Malagradecida

_ ¡Yo no te dije que me trajeras!

_ ¡Entonces valla subiendo de una maldita vez!

No, ella se equivocaba tremendamente; era ella…Era ella la que no confiaba, era ella la que no podía expresarse correctamente.

 **Fin del Flashback**

_ ¿Mujer?...

_ ¿Ah?

_Milagro que te quedaras callada, ¿En qué pensabas?

Bulma gruño.

_Pensaba en nosotros…en las 'Ridiculeces' que llamas tu

_Hump

Se produjo un silencio, ni uno de los dos quería hablar. Solo querían apreciarse, mirarse hasta más no poder, ya que siempre con ellos dos…Las palabras sobraban.

_ ¡PAPI!

La voz de Bra los hizo volver a la realidad.

_Oh si… ¿No tenías que ir con Bra?

_Si

Vegeta se puso de pie; dejo el plato en su velador y se fue con la intención de ir a la habitación de su pequeña.

_Ese hombre…

" _Quien iba a pensarlo…Vegeta, ese muchacho violento y orgulloso, ahí cuidando y consintiendo a su hija. Bra… él apenas te vio se enamoró de ti. Te ganaste rápidamente su corazón…_

 **Flashback**

Luego de algunas horas, que fueron eternas para vegeta. Por fin Bulma pudo dar a luz a la pequeña Bra.

Bulma estaba pálida, pero estable; consiente y feliz.

_Vegeta…_ susurro.

El mencionado entro a la habitación y vio a su mujer echada en la cama.

_Bulma…

Ella le sonrió, y luego con su mirada le dijo que viera a la pequeña que tenía a su costado.

Vegeta se acercó y ahí la vio.

Era su hija.

Un pequeño mechón azul caía por su pequeña frente.

_Su nombre es Bra

_ ¿Bra?

_Si

" _Es una abreviación del nombre de mi madre…Bra…Brassica"_

Y como si Bulma le leyera la mente; ella le sonrió.

_Si… es una abreviación

La peli-azul mayor sabía que, la madre de su pareja era muy importante para él; aunque vegeta no quiera admitirlo.

_Vamos vegeta acércate a ella

Vegeta se acercó un poco inseguro a Bra… Con uno de sus dedos lo acerco a la niña, y esta la tomo con sus pequeñas manitos.

_Te quiere vegeta

_ ¿Tú crees?

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo dijo; Bulma sonrió.

_Definitivamente te quiere…

" _Yo también la quiero"_

Pensó, admitiéndolo así solo en sus pensamientos.

 **Fin del Flashback**

 _A excepción de Trunks…",_ pensó.

 **Flashback**

Vegeta entro a su casa; ella lo miro a los ojos. Lo miraba con temor.

 _¡Era la segunda vez en su vida que sentía temor!_

Temor de lo que iba a pasar…Temor porque en ese preciso instante el destino de su único hijo se decidiría.

_ ¿Porque me citaste en tu casa?, ¡Habla ya!_ exclamo vegeta indiferente.

_Po-porque…

" _Demonios… ¿¡Que me pasa!?"_

_ ¿Porque?... Habla no tengo tu tiempo

_Yo…

Sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

_Haces perder mi valioso tiempo

Vegeta se dio la vuelta con intención de irse a lo que Bulma lo tomo del brazo.

_No, espera…_dijo, lo miro a los ojos y luego miro las escaleras_ ¡Trunks, ven aquí!_ completo nerviosa.

_ ¿Trunks?_ dijo vegeta molesto, ya que él pensaba que ese niño era hijo de la otra 'Pareja' de la peli-azul.

_ ¿Si mamá?…_ dijo Trunks parado frente a su progenitora.

_Para que quieres que ese mocoso este acá_ exigió vegeta.

_Hijo…_ dijo ella, soltó a vegeta y puso una mano en el hombro de Trunks_ Vegeta…_ dijo mirando al mencionado_ Él es tu hijo….y Trunks él es tu padre

Los dos hombres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

_ ¿¡Él es mi padre!?_ dijo Trunks en voz alta, mirando de pies a cabeza a vegeta.

_ ¿¡Ese mocoso es mi maldito hijo?!, qué demonios dices… ¡Estás loca!_ reclamo vegeta.

_ ¡Pero es verdad!_ aclaro Bulma.

_ ¡Eso no es verdad!_ dijeron los dos hombres.

Los dos se miraron sin poder aceptarse. Vegeta fulmino a Bulma con la mirada.

_Prepara a tus abogados…ya nos veremos

Diciendo esto se fue.

_Él no es mi padre, ¡Ni jamás lo será!_ exclamo Trunks corriendo hacia las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación.

Bulma quedo sola en la sala, aguantando las lágrimas; nunca pensó que eso pasaría.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Se puso de pie, y camino hacia la salida de la habitación.

" _Trunks… ¿Dónde está?"_

Camino hacia la habitación de su hijo, y ahí lo vio; estudiando.

_Hola mi amor_ dijo cariñosamente, como solo una madre podía ser con su hijo.

_Ah, hola mamá_ respondió el sin quitar la mirada de su libro.

_Estudiando, ¿Eh?_ dijo ella sentándose en la cama.

_Si…Bueno, practicando.

_ ¿Qué cosa practicas?

_Matemáticas

_ ¿Te ayudo?

_Si por favor, no entiendo esto…Las formulas me confunden

Trunks señalo unos ejercicios, Bulma se puso de pie; jalo una silla para sentarse al costado de su hijo.

_Mira esto es así

Y comenzó a explicarle a Trunks.

* * *

_No, no papá… así no se sirve la tasa de té

Bra señalaba a su padre con su pequeño dedito, vegeta ya tenía una vena en su frente.

_Sírvela tú entonces

_Bien, te enseñare. Ya que no sabes…. Y yo sip

Vegeta gruño.

Bra sirvió la tasa de té y sonrió.

_Ves así se hace…

'Jugaron' largos minutos; vegeta observaba a Bra la cual hablaba con sus muñecas.

_Y ella es Rosa

Le dio unos de sus tantos peluches a su padre, el cual sus brazos estaban llenos de esos.

_Y ella…_ dijo Bra, dio un bostezo _ María_ completo.

Bra se sentó nuevamente en la sillita.

_Y dígame…señor papá…

Sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar del cansancio, el peli-negro sonrió.

La pequeña, apoyo sus manos en la mesa y se quedó dormida. Vegeta se puso de pie y la cargo.

" _Bra…"_

La acostó en su cama y la arropo; luego camino por los juguetes y apago la luz.

Salió de la habitación e iba con dirección de ir a su habitación y preguntarle a Bulma de donde saco la foto que él tenía en su laptop.

Entro y no la vio a ahí, gruño.

_ ¡Bulma!

La llamo, pero no hubo respuesta.

" _Esa mujer… ¿En dónde demonios esta?"_

_ ¡Ow mamá, gracias ya entendí!

Escucho la voz de su hijo, siguió el sonido de la voz; y llego a la habitación del peli-lila.

_Bulma

_Hola papá_ saludo Trunks.

_Dime vegeta_ dijo Bulma.

_Ven

El peli-negro no le prestó atención a su hijo; camino hacia la salida de la habitación dispuesto a ir a su habitación.

Cuando la pareja llego a su habitación; vegeta se echó en la cama y Bulma se sentó.

_Bien, dime que quieres_ dijo Bulma.

_ ¿De dónde sacaste esa foto de nosotros cuando teníamos dieciséis años?

_ ¿Cual?

_La que en donde estábamos en _ese_ lugar

_Mmm…

Bulma sonrió nerviosa; no por ella, sino por la persona la que le entrego la foto.

_ ¿Y?_ exigió vegeta.

_La tome yo

" _Maldición, no soy buena mintiendo"_

_Tu no tenías cámara cuando estábamos ahí

Ella suspiro.

_Goku y Milk la tomaron. Ellos nos siguieron esa vez.

Vegeta gruño.

" _Así que saben de ese lugar"_

_Maldito Kakaroto_ mascullo.

_Vamos vegeta no debes ser así con ellos. Además nos hicieron un favor; así podremos guardar esa foto como recuerdo_ dijo Bulma echándose junto a su esposo.

" _Tiene razón, pero no me pidieron permiso para tomarla"_

Dos celulares sonaron; Bulma y vegeta estiraron sus manos a sus respectivos veladores.

… **..Bulma….**

 __/ ¿Si?/_

 __/Hola Bulma/_

 __/Ay dios mío, ¡Hola Jinn!/__ exclamo ella emocionada, se puso de pie; pues su grito hizo que vegeta ponga uno de sus dedos en su boca.

Jinn comenzó a reír.

 __/Mmm… Bulma…. Me da pena decirlo, pero…/_

 __/Vamos Jinn dilo/_

 __/ ¿Puedo quedarme unas semanas en tu casa?/_

 __/Por supuesto, pero… ¿Por qué?/_

 __/Tengo que comprar unas cosas en la capital; además los extraño/_

 __/ ¡Primito, solo vente!/_ dijo feliz._

 __/Gracias, hoy mismo salgo/_

 __/ ¡Genial!, te esperamos/_

… **..Vegeta….**

 __/ ¿Qué?/_

 __/Hola vegeta, tienes que venir a la empresa… algo sucedió/_

 __/ ¿Qué paso ahora Kakaroto?/_

 __/Hay unos documentos, que no sé qué son… y me han dicho que los archive y saque copias/_

 __/Pero dile a San, de que mierda son/_

 __/No ella no está, por favor vegeta, ¿Puedes venir?/_

 __/Demonios… ¡La despediré a esa estúpida!; bien ya voy/_

Se miraron. Pero con la diferencia de que uno estaba realmente feliz y el otro no.

Bulma tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y vegeta tenía una cara de molestia.

_Tengo que ir a la empresa

Se acercó a su ropero y saco un traje.

_Mmm… ¿Qué, porque?

_Sucedió un problema

_Bien, cambiando de tema…Va a venir Jinn

_ ¿Quién es Jinn?

_Mi primo, ¿¡Te acuerdas de mi maldito primo!? El único que tengo. Ese al que tú le echas la culpa de todo

_Ah ese

Vegeta se hizo el indiferente.

_Si ese, ESE va a venir

_Como quieras, ya me voy

Vegeta salió de la habitación molesto.

Ella frunció el ceño, savia que vegeta le guardaba algo de rencor a Jinn; según el _*Si no vece sido por el… esto no vece sido así*_

 **Flashback**

Bulma apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de vegeta; el cual estaba agotado del 'Ejercicio', que tuvieron ellos dos.

_Vegeta

_Dime

_Hoy…hoy en la noche me iré a la capital del Norte

El trato de disimular su molestia y sorpresa.

_ ¿Porque?

_Porque…cuidare a mi primo Jinn

Si, tenía que cuidar a Jinn, pero aparte de eso ella tenía que animarlo. Ya que perder a su madre no era nada bueno para la salud de su primo.

_Jinn es ese, el cual era amigo de…

_Si_ interrumpió ella incomoda.

" _Y encima quieres ir…"_

_¿Cuanto tiempo?

_Mmm…Creo que un mes

Ella lo miro, y vio la molestia en vegeta.

_Pero los días pasaran rápido

" _Un mes, con ese…El que ni siquiera le prestó atención cuando ella era pequeña"_

Pensó vegeta molesto, se puso de pie y tomo su ropa.

_Vegeta…

_Ve cuídalo, ya que en su tiempo él no te cuido

_ ¡Vegeta!_ dijo Bulma con un nudo en la garganta, y con imágenes difusas de lo que le paso.

_No digas nada Bulma

Rápidamente se cambió y se puso de pie. Camino hacia la salida de la habitación de la peli-azul.

" _No, esto no puede quedarse así…vegeta"_

Vegeta camino por la enorme casa, con intención de llegar a la salida.

Bulma se puso lo más rápido posible su ropa. Corrió hacia la salida de su casa, vio que vegeta estaba cruzando la pista.

_ ¡Vegeta!

Lo llamo pero él no le hizo caso. Gruño y camino varios pasos detrás de él.

Miro a su costado y vio un carro a toda velocidad que iba en la dirección de vegeta. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta él y lo empujo.

Vegeta cayó al piso y volteo la mirada, su rostro se puso pálido. Se levantó rápidamente y camino hacia Bulma. La cual ya hacia tirada en el suelo.

_ ¡Bulma!

Tomo con sus manos su cabeza.

_Bulma…demonios reacciona

La gente se acercó a ellos. Vegeta furioso y desesperado los miro.

_Llamen a una maldita ambulancia

Poso su mirada al hombre al que había ocasionado eso, este quiso huir pero un grupo de personas lo detuvo; cosa que agradeció, ya que su cuerpo no se quería separa de bulma .Miro a la mujer de la cual se había enamorado.

_Vamos Bulma

La zarandeo, pero nada.

" _Maldita sea Bulma… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

Luego de unos minutos, la ambulancia llego, junto con los policias. Para la suerte de ellos, llego rápido.

Los policías se llevaron al hombre.

Subieron a Bulma y vegeta también subió. Su mente seguía en shock.

" _Vamos, Bulma; no te puedes ir"_

Luego de que la revisaran, le avisaron que se había roto el brazo y que había perdido el conocimiento.

Vegeta entro a la habitación y la vio ahí, 'Durmiendo'.

_No, maldición

Se acercó a ella y miles de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente.

 _Estaban echados en la cama y volteo a verla._

 _Ella rio en su pecho casa que hizo que vegeta gruñera._

 __ ¿De qué te ríes?_

 _Ella paro de reír._

 __Sabes, nunca me han gustado las cosas cursis. Pero no se…contigo es diferente_

 _Él se sonrojo._

 __ ¿Porque lo dices?_

 __Porque quiero estar contigo siempre. Eso es lo que siento_

_No… Bulma. Tú tienes que ser fuerte

 __ ¿Porque te cortas?_

 _Ella lo miro aguantando las lágrimas._

 __Porque quiero morirme. Quiero largarme_

Que injusta podía ser la vida. Ella antes pedía irse de este mundo, ahora no; ella quería quedarse junto al hombre que amaba.

_Maldición Bulma…

" _Si no me vece puesto de esa forma. Pero si ella no vece dicho que iba a ir donde su primo, esto no vece pasado"_

 **Fin del Flashback**

No quería recordar eso, le daba cólera. Ya que después de eso según lo que le contaron sus padres; vegeta le dio una carta, solo diciéndoles.

 _*Cuando ella se despierte deséenla*_

Y esa carta decía….

 _Lo mejor es que nos separemos, es por tu bien…_

Y miles de cosas más; que Bulma no quería recordar. Le daba rabia.

_Pero aunque no lo quieras el vendrá_ se dijo para sí misma.

…

 **_Notas de la autora: Hola lectores y lectoras, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Quería aclarar un pequeño punto, para tener las cosas claras.**

 **Gracias por mencionarlo Juniver ;)**

 **Respecto al pequeño golpe de Vegeta hacia Goten; sabemos en la vida real (Ya que esta historia es U.A.) a un niño no se le trata así.**

 **Bueno Goten y vegeta convivieron un tiempo, mediante Trunks; ya que el pequeño Trunks siempre estaba arriba y abajo con su mejor amigo Goten. El pequeño, ya sabe que vegeta trata así a las personas, sabe que él no lo hace por maldad. Esos dos, (Vegeta y Goten), tendrán sus altos y bajos. Ya que como vimos en el anterior cap. Goten le mancho su carro con jugo, pobre xD .Pero tiene plata, ¡Que no se queje! xD**

 **Respecto al nombre de Bra en este fic, dado por Bulma en honor a la madre de Vegeta. Para mi sinceramente, no sé; creo que por ser Fan .La madre de vegeta en mi cabecita se llama Roshina. Gracias a Vilandra y Odette, grandiosa escritora, (Sé que su historia es sacada de su gran imaginación). Pero bueno, quise ponerlo como Brassica, he escuchado a varios llamarla así. No se sabe realmente, pero en fin… Quise ponerlo así; y espero haya sido de su agrado.**

 **También** **espero, que el Flashback dentro de un Flashback (?) se haya entendido.**

 **¿Dudas?, ¿Reclamos?, ¿Críticas constructivas?**

 **Todas en los Reviews.**

 **Les contestare con mucho gusto.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo cap n.n**


	4. Chapter 4 : Un día especial I

**_"Recuerdos de la Adolescencia"_**

* * *

Pasadas ya unas horas, Bulma salió de su laboratorio, ya que estuvo allí casi todo el tiempo desde que vegeta se fue.

_Trunks…Bra… A comer

Llamo Bulma desde la cocina.

_Ya vamos mamá

_Ya vamos mami

Escucho las respuestas de sus hijos.

La peli-azul se apoyó en la cocina para así sacar el pastel que había hecho como postre.

_Pero que delicioso postre

Bulma salto del susto y volteo rápidamente, así encontrándose con vegeta.

_ ¡Vegeta!_ exclamo un poco molesta por ser asustada.

Este solo sonrió de lado, y camino hacia ella.

_ ¿Porque el buen humor?, ¿Eh?_ pregunto.

Vegeta tomo las caderas de Bulma a lo que ella lo alejo.

Seguía molesta con él.

El peli-negro gruño y se alejó de ella.

_Despedí a alguien

_ ¿Es por eso que estas de buen humor?

_Estaba…

Bulma solo gruño y se dio la vuelta para sacar el postre.

_Y que milagro que cocinas…_ dijo vegeta en tono burlón.

_Ash cállate, lo hago porque esta noche es especial

_ ¿Así?

_Si, ya te dije viene Jinn

_ ¿No se puede quedar en un hotel?_ pregunto con fastidio.

_ ¡No vegeta!, Además yo quiero que se quede aquí_ exclamo con un cuchillo en la mano, pues iba a poner el glaciado en el pastel.

Vegeta solo gruño y se soltó un poco la corbata.

_Como quieras, no bajare a cenar

Diciendo esto camino lejos de la cocina.

_ ¡Bien!, ¡Como gustes!, ¡Pero yo no te llevare comida!

_Nadie te lo pidió_ reto vegeta.

_Imbécil

_ ¡Bah!

Un silencio la apodero, como odiaba cuando vegeta se ponía en ese plan.

_ ¡Trunks!, ¡Bra!, ¡Bajen ahora!_ grito un poco molesta.

En menos de un minuto Trunks y Bra ya estaban sentados en la mesa.

Bulma termino de poner el glaciado y se dispuso a lavarse nuevamente las manos hasta que el timbre sonó.

_ ¿¡Quién demonios es!?_ dijo molesta, caminando hacia la puerta.

_Bu-bulma

Jinn, que la había escuchado; la miraba asustado.

_Oh Jinn

Ella salto a abrazarlo, este solo correspondió.

_Tío

Bra salió gritando y se lanzó a abrazar su pierna.

_Hola tío_ saludo Trunks.

Bulma se separó de él, y así Jinn pudo cargar a Bra.

* * *

_ ¡Bah!, maldito infeliz_ mascullo vegeta.

Miro desde el balcón como su pequeña era cargada por él.

" _Maldición Bra"_

Odia a todo hombre, (A excepción de Trunks y claro el padre de Bulma), que abrazaba a su hija.

Y como no…ella era su princesita.

_Tío, ¿Por qué no venía a visitalnos?

Escucho hablar a su hija.

" _Porque me tiene miedo"_ , pensó vegeta.

_ ¿Que, porque no vine a visitaal…los?_ bromeo con Bra_ Es que estuve ocupado

Escucho.

" _Eso ni tú te lo crees…"_

_Ya vamos, vamos. Entremos Jinn

Escucho hablar a Bulma.

Se sentó en la cama fastidiado

"Bulma...Bulma...tú sigues creyendo que lo odio. Pero no...no es odio, es...es rencor, ¡Sí! eso es. Además tu no estuviste cuando hablamos"

 **Flashback**

¡Por fin!, por fin era su día de descanso...

Paz y tranquilidad para...

_ ¡Hay!

Escucho el grito de Bulma.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, justo cuando iba a correr hacia ella...otro grito...pero de felicidad.

Bufo y se sentó nuevamente a ver televisión.

_ ¡Vegeta!, ¡Vegeta!_ exclamo Bulma.

Se sorprendió al verla y actuar tan cariñosa, tan confiada, tan...diferente.

_ ¿¡Que!?

_Mira quien vino

_ ¿Quién vino?

Vegeta se estiro para ver a la persona de la que su mujer tanto se emocionaba.

_ ¿Quién es?

_ ¡Es mi primito!

_ ¡Hola!_ exclamo él.

Vegeta lo analizo con la mirada, lo miraba con odio. Y Bulma pudo notar eso.

_Jinn...Vegeta...Vegeta...Jinn_ presento ella.

Jinn se acercó al peli-negro y extendió su mano a lo que vegeta ni se inmuto a recibirla.

Bulma gruño y frunció el ceño.

_Y bueno...iré por refrescos. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Y así Bulma se fue a la cocina.

Jinn sonrió y se sentó al lado de vegeta, cosa que molesto al peli-negro.

Jinn...tenía algo parecido a Goku, y eso molestaba más a vegeta; Jinn tenía ese algo, esa actitud, parecida a Goku. Esa inocencia, cosa que se reflejaba en su rostro. El peli-negro lo miro a los ojos, él tenía la misma mirada que su suegra, esa paz...que lo perturbaba y que molestaba al mismo tiempo.

Vegeta apago el televisor y se puso de pie caminando hacia las escaleras.

_ ¡Espera...!

Vegeta paro de caminar y volteo lentamente a mirarlo.

_ ¿Que?

_Lo siento

_ ¿Lo sientes?, ¿Porque?_ dijo haciéndose el tonto, cosa que no era.

_Solo...lo siento

_No tu no lo sientes..._ vegeta se puso en el lugar de Bulma, se puso como si...lo que sufrió ella, lo vece sufrido el.

_Es enserio

_ ¿Y quién dijo que no?_ se burló_ A mí no me digas nada, no tienes por qué decirme nada...Díselo, vamos a ella dile lo que has dicho

_No puedo...

_ ¿¡Porque!?

_No tengo el valor de hacerla recordar de nuevo, no puedo; todo fue mi culpa

_Entonces no sé qué haces diciéndomelo a mi

Y sin más se fue con una furia en su interior.

 **Fin del Flashback**

_ ¡Maldito cobarde!

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama.

Desde hace mucho no entendía bien algo...

 _¿O sí?_

De seguro si, no lo sabía... Parte de su cuerpo le decía que si entendía y la otra parte no.

Una decía que Bulma no le guardo rencor a Komuro, pero la pregunta era...

 _¿Porque no le guardo rencor?_

Si había muchos motivos para hacerlo.

El, ese 'Poco hombre', como vegeta lo llamaba; no solo lo intento una vez si no...Fueron dos veces más.

Recordaba perfectamente cuando ella le contó todo...

Cuando ella decidió ya no sentirse más sola.

 **Flashback**

Estaba caminando nuevamente por esas calles; cuanto...cuanto extrañaba salir a pelear con alguien, cuanto extrañaba esas peleas 'Callejeras', en donde el siempre salía victorioso.

Recordaba muy bien las calles en donde se realizaban, ya hace un rato había pasado por ese lugar, ese significativo lugar...en donde fue su primera pelea y en donde también fue la última.

Siguió caminando y llego por un callejón en donde también había peleado, escucho ruido; sonrió de lado, sabía que por ahí estaba el antro. Ese en donde varias personas luego de bailar y emborracharse salían a animar a los luchadores.

Pensó en entrar, pero no quería arriesgar su suerte; le habían dado otra oportunidad, por ser menor de edad. Pero si no la cumplía iría a la cárcel.

Gruño pesadamente; extrañaba ver esos rostros suplicando que pare ya el duelo, extrañó que lo alejaran de su contrincante, para que éste no acabara muerto.

Sin querer se relamió los labios por ansiedad.

Y ahí...saliendo del antro, la vio.

Era...Bulma.

 _"¿Que hace ella aquí?"_

Ella no se percataba que él estaba ahí, camino en dirección contraria a la que estaba vegeta, dispuesta a irse. Vegeta la siguió mirando, se sorprendió pues ella 'Caminaba' apoyada a la pared.

Camino sigilosamente hacia ella, luego paro pues ella también lo hizo. Escucho su respiración agitada.

 _¿Qué le pasaba?_

_ ¿Vegeta?

El peli-negro no le respondió.

_Sé que eres tú...

Tampoco respondió.

Ella volteo a verlo, y él lo único que hizo es mirarla a los ojos. Vegeta vio claramente con ella se desvanecía poco a poco; y difícilmente se apoyaba en la pared.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto la peli-azul con dificultad.

_Eso te tendrá que decir yo

_Yo...

Y sin terminar de hablar Bulma...se desvaneció como hoja en una Briza de aire.

La cargo y miro su rostro y especialmente sus labios...esos que poco a poco anhelaba probarlos de nuevo. Lo estaban haciendo adicto.

Sin más se la llevo a su departamento, no quería llevarla a su casa; pues...los padres de ella que dirían al verla así, y por lo poco que conocía de ella...sabían que 'Sufría' en silencio.

Luego del largo camino de ese lugar hacia su departamento, por fin llegaron. Al llegar tiro sus sabanas al suelo y la echo en su cama. Pasó su mano en forma de caria en el rostro de la muchacha a lo ella suspiro.

Sintió curiosidad por saber...saber porque ella se ponía siempre camisetas con mangas... ¿Porque salió corriendo del bosque esa vez que 'Jugaron' a contarse lo que se preguntasen?

Tomo el brazo de Bulma y la miro.

Remango la camiseta; así encontrándose con cortes, ¡Cortes!

Algunos ya se le notaban que eran antiguos; otros no se notaban, pero había unos que, claramente eran recientes.

La miro anonado, y de repente...

Ella abrió los ojos, que fueron lanzas de furia hacia él. Esos ojos celestes lo miraban con furia y tristeza, se alejó de ella y frunció el ceño.

Ella se sentó en la cama y miro su brazo.

Así sintiéndose…. Descubierta y ¿Traicionada?

_ ¡Por que...! ¡Porque lo hiciste!... ¡No te di permiso! ¡Demonios porque lo hiciste!

Bulma lo miro de forma acusadora, con sus ojos llorosos.

_ ¿Porque lo haces?

Ella se puso de pie y camino hacia el de forma amenazadora.

_ ¡Eso no te incumbía! ¡Porque...!

Y empezó a golpearlo en el pecho desesperada.

_ ¡Porque lo hiciste...!

Y ahí Bulma perdió la cordura.

El solo la aprisiono con sus brazos y la apego a él.

_ ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Porque...!, ¡No tenías derecho!

Seguía repitiendo Bulma, así liberando sus lágrimas sintiéndose humillada.

Vegeta la acerco más a él, sintió su camiseta mojada; gracias a las lágrimas de Bulma.

_Vegeta...

Y la peli-azul lo abrazo con fuerza.

Un abrazo que, en el fondo de su ser se lo agradecía en demasía. ¿Cuánto tiempo pidió un abrazo así?; un abrazo sincero, que no la juzgara.

 _"¿Porque dejo que me abrace?", pensó vegeta._

Pero el peli-negro sabía que se sentía bien al ayudar a alguien. Y le agrado que ella tenga el privilegio de ser la primera.

_Vegeta….por-por favor_ gruño al decir eso.

El peli-negro se sorprendió, pues era la primera vez que la oía pedir por favor.

_Júrame que no le dirás nada a nadie…..por-por favor

Y de nuevo la misma palabra.

_Bien

Vegeta la soltó y se sentó en su cama. Ella se le quedo mirándolo.

Bulma se secó las lágrimas, y de nuevo esa mirada fría se decoró en su rostro.

Se acercó a vegeta, y le propino una fuerte cachetada. Este se le quedo mirando, naturalmente puso una de sus manos en el cachete lastimado.

_ ¡Idiota, te odio!

El sonrió de lado, sabía que ella no demostraría más debilidad frente a él. La jalo del brazo y la apego a él.

_ ¡Suéltame, idiota!_ reclamo Bulma.

_ ¿Porque lo haces?

_No…te

_ ¿Que no me incumbe?, no; tienes razón…. Pero quiero saber porque eres tan insensata

La peli-azul se quedó callada.

_Lo hago…porque….

Se separó de vegeta y se sentó a su lado.

_Po-porque yo sufrí algo, que no se lo deseo a nadie

Vegeta volteo a verla.

_ ¿Que fue?

_Intentaron violarme

Vio como el rostro de la peli-azul no representaba nada, ni una pisca de tristeza, ¡Nada!

 _Estaba vacía por dentro…._

 _Ya no le importaba si la lastimaban; no tenía vida. Solo sus seres queridos la sujetaban a la vida._

" _Seguir viviendo por no lastimarlos a ellos…Ser fuerte como decía él…"_

El cuerpo de vegeta reacciono involuntariamente y la abrazo, ella apretó con sus manos la camiseta de él.

_Gracias…

Y otra frase amable.

_ ¿Cómo así?

El peli-negro deseo saber más, sin entender el porqué, pero tenía deseos de matar a alguien.

_Fue….un amigo de mi primo…. A lo-los seis años

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

¡Seis años!

" _Solo eras una niña…."_

Una niña, que le arrebataron su felicidad.

Movió sus manos buscando el brazo de ella. Bulma alejo su brazo a lo que él lo jalo.

Toco cada uno de los cortes, memorizando cada línea; solo con sus ojos.

Su camiseta se mojó gracias a las lágrimas de Bulma.

Tomo el rostro de la peli-azul con sus manos y la acerco suficientemente a su rostro.

_No llores

Ella lo miraba a los ojos, jalo un poco el rostro de ella y la beso.

El beso fue lleno de sentimientos, qué...poco a poco se aclaraban. Ese compás que se manifestaba en sus labios demostraba cuanto se habían extrañado, extrañado probar la boca ajena.

El instinto de vegeta hizo que la echara en la cama y pusiera sus manos en la cintura de ella.

 _*Intentaron violarme*_

Él se detuvo, a lo que ella agradeció en sus pensamientos.

Se alejó de Bulma y se sentó a su lado.

_Discúlpame...

Y otra frase amable salida de los labios de ella.

_No tengo nada que disculparte

_Si tú lo dices...vegeta...se...que tu tenías intención de hacerlo_ Lo miro y suspiro_ pero...no es fácil olvidar, luego que lo intentaran tres veces.

Él la miro.

 _"Que fuerte eres..."_

Y la jaló para besarla de nuevo.

_Olvida eso

_No puedo

_ ¡Podrás!

 **Fin del Flashback**

Sonrió, y de pronto se le paso todo el rencor.

Si eso no le vece paso, él no la vece conocido….

Y conocerla fue lo mejor en su vida.

_Bulma…

* * *

_Y… ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?_ pregunto la peli-azul.

_Bien, aunque casi pierdo el avión

_Tu como siempre

Vio cómo su pequeña era bajada de los brazos de Jinn.

_Bien a cenar… Siéntete como en tu casa_ dijo refiriéndose a su primo.

_Gracias…. ¿Vegeta no bajara a comer?

Bulma gruño.

_No, el ya ceno

_Mmm…. Bueno, si tú lo dices

Bulma gruño de muevo.

_Eh mmm…. Bra linda, ¿Cómo estás?_ hablo Jinn nervioso.

_Bien tío

Luego que terminaran de Cenar, Bulma le mostro la habitación de huéspedes a Jinn, el cual la conocía muy bien. La peli-azul arropo a sus hijos y se dispuso a ir a su habitación.

Entro y vio a vegeta 'Dormir'.

_Tonto_ susurro un poco molesta.

Se cambió con su pijama y se echó junto a él, pero dándole la espalda.

_ ¿Le sugeriste que se valla a un hotel?

Bulma abrió los ojos, y volteo a verlo.

_No, él se quedara aquí… ¿No viste como los niños estaban contentos?

_Hump

Ella se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda, luego abrió los ojos sorprendida; pues vegeta le puso una mano en su cintura.

_Cállate_ dijo el justo cuando ella iba a decir algo.

Así se quedaron dormidos por unas horas, ya que luego escucharon el grito de Bra.

Vegeta se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la habitación de la pequeña.

* * *

_ ¡PAPI!

El mencionado justo llego al llamado.

_Bra…

Y la vio ahí cubierta en sabanas, llorando.

_ ¿Qué paso?

_Tengo miedo…

_ ¿A qué?

_ A eso…

Ella señalo el estante de muñecas, los cuales hacían sombras.

_Son solo muñecas…_ dijo vegeta prendiendo la luz.

_ ¡Pero tengo miedo!

Y Bra volvió a llorar.

Vegeta tomo todas las muñecas y las escondió e el ropero.

_ ¿Mejor?

_Si…Pelo…

_ ¿Pero?...

_Quiero dormir contigo

_Bra…

_Por favor papi

Gruño y se echó con ella.

_Sol por hoy Bra

_Sip

Luego de decir esto se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

_ ¿Vegeta?

Bulma se levantó y acaricio el espacio vacío que dejo su esposo. Se sentó en la cama y los rayos de luz le dijeron que ya era de día.

_ ¿Dónde está?

Se echó nuevamente en la cama.

" _De seguro esta con Bra…Hoy es un día importante tanto para el como para mi…"_

_Kin…_ susurro.

 _¿Cómo olvidar a ese hombre?_

 _¿Cómo olvidar al hombre que por primera vez el trato igual a igual?_

 _¿Cómo olvidar a ese hombre, el cual le saco todo lo tímida e indefensa?_

Así sacando a una muchacha fría, sacando a la fiera que tenía dentro.

 **Flashback**

_¡Eres solo una estúpida!

_ ¡Loca!

_ ¡Rara!

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus preciosos ojos azules.

_Déjenme en paz...

_Y si no queremos

Las muchachas le sonrieron con malicia.

_Se las verán con migo_ dijo él.

Todas las mujeres voltearon a verlo. Bulma alzo su cabeza lentamente y lo vio...

Era el muchacho nuevo.

No se sabía porque, pero a pesar de ser nuevo era respetado por todos los del colegio. Los hombres del salón de Bulma sabían lo que ocurrió una tarde de escuela, pero ellos no decían nada por temor...temor a que él les haga algo.

_Ki-kin

_Largo mocosas

_Pero...

_ ¡DIJE LARGENSE IDIOTAS!

Todas temblaron incluida Bulma, quien pensaba que él sería el nuevo personaje de sus pesadillas.

Las muchachas caminaron al costado de Bulma y, cada una con su brazo la empujaba; así retirándose una por una.

Bulma callo de rodillas al suelo, aun llorando.

_ ¡Levántate!

La peli-azul levantó la mirada.

_No puedo...

_Dije levántate

Kin la tomo del brazo y la puso de pie.

 _"Donde están los maestros"_ , pensó llorando más fuerte.

Kin tomo con sus manos, los cachetes de Bulma así juntando un poco su cara con la de ella.

_ ¡Deja de llorar!

Movió a su antojo el rostro de Bulma.

_Déjame...ya tuve suficiente... ¡Estoy harta!

Él movió nuevamente el rostro.

_ ¡Deja de llorar!

_ ¡No quiero!

_ ¿¡No estas harta de todo!?

_ ¡Lo estoy!

_Pues no parece... ¡Lo único que veo...es a una mocosa llorando por lo que le pasa! ¡Eres débil!

_ ¡Tenemos la misma edad!

Kin la soltó.

_Tienes razón... pero... yo no soy débil como tú. No lloro y no me..._ miro los brazos de ella los cuales, la camiseta se les había movido_ Lastimo a mí mismo

Ella miró su brazo y lo cubrió con su mano.

_ ¡Vete!

_Niña...te estuve observando desde que llegue. Y vi lo que te hacen

_ ¿¡Y!?

_Te ayudare mocosa... ¡Solo porque me causa repugnancia tu estado!

_ ¡No necesito tu ayuda!

Él se acercó y la tomo nuevamente de los cachetes.

_Lo sé...pero ya que estas 'Harta'... ¿No deseas vengarte de ellas?

Su rostro se volvió sombrío y su mente trabajo a mil.

_Si_ afirmo con rencor.

_Pues manos a la obra

_ ¿Ah?

_ ¡Camina!

Y ella lo siguió.

 **Fin del Flashback**

_Gracias por todo Kin…_ sonrió no permitiéndose llorar.

Como el siempre decía…

 _*¿Llorar?...Llorar es para los débiles mocosa*_

Recordó el día de su partida.

_Todo pasa por algo…Gracias

 **Flashback**

Era una tarde nublada ella estaba caminando sola, como algunas veces; ya que ahora su compañero Kin la acompañaba pero en silencio.

" _Ahora llego y todo como siempre…"_

Estaba cerca de su casa.

Sonó su celular y lo tomo.

_/ ¿Si?/

_/ ¡Bulma!, tienes que venir al hospital/_ Hablo Sid.

_/ ¿Sid?, ¿¡Que mierda quieres!?/_ hablo bajo pues llego a su casa.

_/No es tiempo de juegos…Kin fue atropellado y está en el hospital, ese que está cerca del parque a donde vamos siempre/

No dijo nada y su rostro tampoco demostró ni una expresión, justo como él le había enseñado.

_/Ya voy/

Y colgó, corrió en dirección de su habitación.

_Hija_ saludaron sus padres.

_Hola…_ sonrió fingidamente.

No detuvo su paso y llego hacia su habitación, saco su casaca de cuero y bajo las escaleras de igual forma, corriendo.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntaron sus padres.

_Nada, ya vuelvo

Le dedico una mirada a su mascota que hacia durmiendo en su camita.

_Pero hoy vendrá….

_Luego me dices mama

Y salió corriendo para tomar un taxi.

Cuando llego encontró a Sid… ¿Llorando?

_ ¿Qué paso?_ dijo firmemente.

_Mu-murió…No resistió…

"No…Tu no me puedes hacer esto…"

No dijo nada, no lloro, ni expreso con su rostro algo…Nada

"Kin…no tú no puedes…."

Y recordó alguna de sus palabras…

 __Eres débil niña_

 __Ya no lo soy_

 __Eres solo una llorona_

 __ ¡Que no lo soy!_

 __ ¡Demuéstralo!_ la zarandeo de los hombros él._

 _Ella se zafo de él y le tiro una cachetada._

 __ ¿Suficiente?_

 __No_

 _Y la tomo de los brazos._

 _Ella rio con burla y lo pateo, así comenzando a pelear._

" _No puedes hacerme esto Kin..."_

 __Muy bien, por fin lo hiciste_ la felicito cuando por fin las niñas que la molestaban, ahora la respetaban._

 __ ¿Así no me digas?_

 __Ya te lo dije mocosa_

_Están tratando de localizar a su padre_ hablo Sid.

_Ese idiota, bien adiós

Y se fue, como si lo que paso no le importara. Pero en realidad la había devastado y quería llorar, pero no lo haría frente a nadie.

 **Fin del Flashback**

_Ese mismo día también….

Y derramo lagrimas…

_Jack

 **Flashback**

Luego de caminar llego a su casa, y….

_Hija…_ su madre hablo llorando.

La miro confundida.

_Dime

_Jack…a….e-el

Se angustio por su mascota.

_ ¿Qué le paso?

_El…

_ ¡Mama! Dime

_Y su madre lloro más fuerte, su padre la abrazo.

_ ¡Jack! ¡Jack!_ llamo a su mascota pero… el no venía.

_Mu-murió…_ hablo su padre.

Y sintió que ya no tenía vida.

Su compañero, su mascota… ya no estaban

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

_No…

_Lo lamentamos…

Y su madre la abrazo.

_ ¡No!, ¡Dios!, ¡No!_ se alejó bruscamente de ella.

_Hija…

_ ¿¡Como así!?

_No lo sabemos, pero se escapó y al parecer lo atropellaron. Pero lo que sí sabemos es que, el último en salir fue Komuro…

_ ¿Komuro?

_Si, vinieron…y no sabemos pero cuando salimos Jack…

_ ¡No lo digas!

_Hija…_ hablo su madre.

_ ¡No!

Y corrió a su habitación.

Nada tenía sentido para ella, no le encontraba sentido a su vida.

Apretó su almohada en su cara.

_ ¡Jack! ¡Kin!_ grito.

" _¡No pueden hacerme esto!"_

_Por favor regresen…_ pidió.

" _Ustedes no…"_

_Se los ruego….

" _¡Esto es una pesadilla!"_

_Si es una pesadilla…_ trato de calmarse.

Se pellizco hizo todo; pero callo en la realidad, esto era real.

_No, no, dios….No, ¡Por favor! ¡No!

Y se apretó con las sabanas, deseo morirse.

_ ¡No es real!

Y corrió hacia su baño, rebusco todo y encontró su cuchilla. Esa que hace tiempo no usaba…

_ ¡Quiero morirme!... ¡Llévenme por favor! No me dejen…._ susurro.

Y se cortó.

 **Fin del Flashback**

"Hoy es un día especial…"

Pensaron los dos…

Vegeta y Bulma.

...

 **_Notas de la Autora: Hola lectores y lectoras espero le haya gustado. Hasta ahora el capitulo mas largo de este fic, y también que he escrito.**

 **Gracias por sus Reviews me alegra mucho que les guste tanto como a mi.**

 **¿Dudas?, ¿Reclamos?, ¿Críticas constructivas?**

 **Todas en los Reviews.**

 **Les contestare con mucho gusto.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo cap n.n**


	5. Chapter 5: Un día especial II

**_"Recuerdos de la adolescencia"_**

* * *

Miro a su costado y vio a su hija dormir plácidamente abrazada a él…

Suspiro, y cerró los ojos

" _Gracias",_ pensó.

Luego de tanta soledad por fin tenia seres que se preocupaban por él, que lo querían por lo que era. Tenía una familia….

Sintió como Bra se aferraba a su camiseta como tratando de que él nunca se aleje de ella.

_Bra…

" _Madre…"_

 **Flashback**

Se sentó en su cama y miro un punto inespecífico…si permitirse llorar.

Pero no pudo una lágrima callo por su ojo la cual limpio rápidamente. Se quedó en la misma posición de antes, ya habían enterrado a su madre, fue asesinada.

_Toda la culpa la tiene el…

Y la imagen de su padre vino a su mente.

_Te odio…Pero pagaras. Ya lo veras…de eso me encargare yo, muy pronto

Tenía ocho años y ya hace algunos años, la idea de su _'Héroe'_ , su padre; se había esfumado, tan rápido como vino a su pequeña mente.

_Te juro que lo are pagar….

Apretó sus manos con impotencia, no pudo defender a su madre en el momento exacto.

_ ¡Niño!

Escucho la voz de su padre.

_ ¿¡Que quieres!?

Observo como su padre entraba a la habitación.

Y…. lo golpeo.

_ ¡No me hables así mocoso!

_ ¡Te hablo como lo que te mereces!

Y otro golpe, esta vez no pudo ponerse de pie; así que se le quedo mirando.

_Así está mejor_ se buró el mayor.

Se escuchó un gruñido en respuesta.

_Empaca tus cosas

Trato de disimular su sorpresa.

Ahora que….

 _¿Lo votaría?_

_ ¿Para qué?

_Te vas con Frezeer

_ ¿Ah?

_Le debo dinero…así que le ayudaras con lo que te diga, así le pagare

Se puso furioso.

_ ¡Tú no puedes maldito!

Y se puso de pie, pero no duro mucho ya que otro golpe lo mando al suelo.

_ ¿¡Que dije!?

Otro gruñido en respuesta.

_Apúrate que no tardan en venir…y si no estás listo a tiempo niño….Considérate muerto

Se mordió la lengua, quería gritar de odio.

Su progenitor se fue, dejándolo en la soledad de su habitación.

 **Fin del flashback**

Frunció el ceño por el recuerdo, pero luego sonrió con arrogancia.

_Pero al final pagaste por todo maldito- susurro.

 **Flashback**

Escuchó la risa de la segunda persona de la que más odiaba en el mundo, (Aun no conocía a Goku así que el primero era su padre), Frezeer.

_ ¡Levántate!

Vio como Zarbon golpeaba a su padre, y este lo miraba con odio.

_Ay vegeta…_ exclamo Frezeer mirando a su progenitor_ Ya no eres tan joven para divertirme, ¿Eh?

Dodoria y todos comenzaron a reírse burlonamente. Vegeta se le quedo mirando a su progenitor el cual estaba bañado en sangre, su propia sangre.

_Lord Frezeer… ¿Qué hacemos con él?_ pregunto Zarbon señalando a vegeta.

_Nada…Dejarlo ahí. Mejor ponte en defensa...

Frezeer miro a vegeta.

_Ve y distráeme niño

Vegeta que estaba al lado de Frezeer se le quedo mirando y luego frunció el ceño, respiró hondo; para así aguantar las palabras...

 _*Ve y distráete tu solo idiota*_

_Lo que diga lord Frezeer...

Camino hacia el centro de la enorme habitación y se colocó en medio de su padre y Zarbon.

Tenía solo catorce años, pero daría lo mejor de sí; solo para que Frezeer luego no le dé una tremenda paliza.

_Oh valla...Mmm...¡Ya se!_ exclamo Frezeer llamando la atención de todos, este río cínicamente y miro a vegeta _Monito... ¿Porque no te unes con tu padre?, no podrás solo. Además más gente más entretenimiento, ¿No crees?

Rechino los dientes disimuladamente.

 _"Monito..."_

Frezeer le decía así... Y solo porque él tenía que hacerle caso en lo que él le mandaba o dijera. Desde ahí se convirtió en su mascota; su mono de pruebas o experimentos.

 _"Todo lo hago por salir adelante..."_

Sí, porque por más que odiara a Frezeer, este le pagaba los estudios; que su borracho y desinteresado padre no podía.

_Lord Frezeer, con todo respeto; yo podre solo, además…me servirá de entre…

_ ¡Dije que te unas con tu padre!, ¿No?_ amenazo el jefe de todos ellos.

Vegeta gruño.

_Como ordene

Y así peleo con Zarbon, el cual lo golpeaba en el rostro, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro; luego el peli-verde le tiro una patada en el estómago haciendo escupir sangre, ahogo el grito de dolor. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió vio borrosamente como Zarbon samaqueaba nuevamente a su padre.

Los gritos de su progenitor eran desgarradores, se mesclaban junto a las risas de los que presenciaban aquel acto. Se puso de pie para seguir peleando. Y cuando se puso en poción de defensa el cuerpo sin vida de su padre callo a sus pies.

_Duérmete niño…

Fue lo único que escucho después de ser noqueado por una patada en la cara.

 **Fin del Flashback**

En su mente se escucharon las risas de ese psicópata…

" _Por él tuve que ser violento. Pero algo hizo bien ese inepto…me hizo como soy ahora"_

_Papi… ¿En qué piensas?

Volteo a ver a su hija la cual ya se había despertado.

_En nada Bra

_ ¿Hoy te iras en la tarde de nuevo?

_Si

_ ¿A dónde vas siemple?...Yo quiero ir contigo

_No puedes Bra

_Pelo yo...

_Bra...

_Hump, ok. Pelo cuando vengas jugaras conmigo todo el día

Se la quedó mirando y frunció el ceño.

" _Mujeres… ¡Tenía que ser tu madre Bulma Brief!"_

_ ¿Estás de acueldo?

_Lo que digas niña

Se puso de pie a lo que su hija lo imito.

Luego unos cálidos bracitos envolvieron su cintura.

_Gracias por dormir conmigo

_De-de nada Bra… ¡Ahora alístate!

Y se soltó de ella sonrojado, a lo que la pequeña sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Salió de la habitación y camino hacia la suya.

Así chocando con…

_Que demonios…

_ ¡Au!

Bulma….

_ ¡Mujer!

_ ¡Veguie!

Ella salto a abrazarlo. Aspiraron sus aromas...agradeciendo en sus mentes haberse conocido.

_Hoy es un día especial..._ susurro Bulma.

La peli-azul se separó de vegeta.

 _"Gracias por hacerme salir adelante...",_ pensaron los dos.

Nadie, nadie olvida su pasado...Todos saben lo que vivieron, las penas, las alegrías, las preocupaciones; y...aunque hayan sufrido mucho, y en su momento se hayan querido rendir...dejar todo atrás; lograron salir adelante, gracias a ellos mismos, o a una persona especial.

El pasado siempre estará presente; recordándote...lo que fuiste, lo que mejoraste y superaste. Siempre hay un día especial, una tragedia o una alegría; que te recordada lo que viviste.

_Hoy vendrán mis padres...

Aviso Bulma mirando los ojos de su pareja.

_Bien...

Se dieron la última mirada y siguieron su camino.

* * *

Luego de terminar de desayunar, (En silencio, pues a vegeta no le agradaba la idea de Jinn en su mesa) los primos se fueron a la empresa de la menor a hacer una pequeña supervisión y vegeta se quedó en casa, era su día libre en su empresa. Bra y Trunks no tenían clases ya que era sábado.

_Papá... ¿Enserio tengo que hacer esto?

_ ¡Ya te dije que si Trunks!

Vegeta cerro nuevamente los ojos y siguió navegando en el mar de sus recuerdos.

_ ¡Hola!, yo soy la señora... ¿Cómo se llamaba Bra?

_ ¡Te dije que rosa!

_Rosa...

Trunks alzo la mano de la muñeca en forma de saludo.

_ ¡Hola señora rosa!, ¿Quiere tomar té?

_Si

Y Bra sirvió él té.

Luego de unos minutos, Trunks miro nuevamente a su padre.

_Papá... ya no quiero, además hoy es sábado y quiero ir a la casa de Goten_ pidió Trunks.

Vegeta abrió los ojos así mirando a sus dos hijos.

_ ¡Él no quiere jugar conmigo papi!_ y Bra comenzó a llorar.

Trunks se puso pálido y la miro rápidamente, luego miro a su padre; el cual lo miraba molesto.

_Ehh Bra...hermanita..., no es eso...mmm..._se acercó y la abrazo_ Solo que quiero jugar a... la...

_ ¿A la cocina...?

_Aja si, si eso...

Bra río y lo abrazo.

_Bien...entonces vamos

Los dos hermanos caminaron hacia las escaleras, rumbo a la habitación de Bra.

_Niño..._ llamo vegeta.

_ ¿Sí?_ respondió nervioso el peli-lila.

_A las tres

 _"¡Bien!, ¡Excelente!, tengo permiso"_ , pensó Trunks.

_Gracias papá..._ agradeció_ ¡Vamos Bra!

Cargo a su hermana la cual río alegre, si desapareciendo de la vista de vegeta.

Sonrió de lado, en realidad tenía una buena familia; daría su vida por ellos...

Y como pensar que por su ira e indiferencia casi los pierde, si...casi los pierde.

Al momento de decirle a Bulma...

 _* Prepara a tus abogados…ya nos veremos *_

Negó...negó a Trunks, y si no vece existido ese amor que sentía Bulma por él, (y claramente él por ella); no vece nacido Bra... su princesa...por la cual también daría su vida.

 **Flashback**

_ ¿Porque me citaste en tu casa?, ¡Habla ya!_ exclamo vegeta indiferente.

_Po-porque…

" _Demonios… ¿¡Que me pasa!?"_

_ ¿Porque?... Habla no tengo tu tiempo

_Yo…

Sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

_Haces perder mi valioso tiempo

Vegeta se dio la vuelta con intención de irse a lo que Bulma lo tomo del brazo.

_No, espera…_dijo, lo miro a los ojos y luego miro las escaleras_ ¡Trunks, ven aquí!_ completo nerviosa.

_ ¿Trunks?_ dijo vegeta molesto, ya que él pensaba que ese niño era hijo de la otra 'Pareja' de la peli-azul.

_ ¿Si mamá?…_ dijo Trunks parado frente a su progenitora.

_Para que quieres que ese mocoso este acá_ exigió vegeta.

_Hijo…_ dijo ella, soltó a vegeta y puso una mano en el hombro de Trunks_ Vegeta…_ dijo mirando al mencionado_ Él es tu hijo….y Trunks él es tu padre

Los dos hombres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

_ ¿¡Él es mi padre!?_ dijo Trunks en voz alta, mirando de pies a cabeza a vegeta.

_ ¿¡Ese mocoso es mi maldito hijo?!, qué demonios dices… ¡Estás loca!_ reclamo vegeta.

_ ¡Pero es verdad!_ aclaro Bulma.

_ ¡Eso no es verdad!_ dijeron los dos hombres.

Los dos se miraron sin poder aceptarse. Vegeta fulmino a Bulma con la mirada.

_Prepara a tus abogados…ya nos veremos

Diciendo esto se fue.

_Él no es mi padre, ¡Ni jamás lo será!_ exclamo Trunks corriendo hacia las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación.

Bulma quedo sola en la sala, aguantando las lágrimas; nunca pensó que eso pasaría.

 _"¿Un hijo?, ¿¡Cuándo mierda tuve un hijo!? Además si será mío..."_

Subió a su carro y arranco.

 _"Ni siquiera me dijo antes..., ¡Además...!, no lo crie, no supe de su existencia. Ahora que esa estúpida no me salga con que es mi hijo, ese mocoso no lo es..."_

Siguió conduciendo, furioso...

 _¿Un hijo?_

 _Él no tenía ningún hijo._

 _"¡No lo tengo!"_

Trataba de convencerse...pero muy en el fondo su conciencia le decía...

 _-Se parece a ti...-_

 _"¡Que no!, maldición...Y aunque lo fuera... ¿Cómo cuidar a un niño?, si ni siquiera yo fui bien criado"_

Pensó en la familia que nunca tuvo.

 _"No es mi hijo Bulma... ¡Lo demostraré!, ¿Con quién abras estado?, porque ese niño no es mío"_

 _-¿Con quién abras estado?...por favor estás hablando de Bulma... esa muchacha que conociste, la cual era fría y tenía dificultad en expresarse. ¿Con quién habrás estado?, pues claro que contigo, él único en su vida-_

Su conciencia le hablo.

_ ¡No ella está con él, con él es tupido de Yancha!

Parecía demente hablando y reflexionando solo.

 _-Tú mismo sabes que es mentira, solo lo hace para que su imagen como dueña de la mejor empresa del planeta no este perjudicada; ¡Te engañas!-_

 _"Maldición..."_

Al día siguiente, ocurrió lo que aviso vegeta.

Fue a la empresa de la peli-azul. Lo dejaron pasar sin interrupciones, ya que era alguien importante. Entró a la oficina y la vio ahí con unos de los mechones de su cabello decorando su rostro, el cual estaba viendo unos documentos.

_Vegeta...

Ella miro atentamente

_ ¿Y tus abogados?

_No los necesitare... ¡Además..!, ¿Deseas que esto se haga públicamente?

Ella lo miro con altanería, pues había dado en el blanco.

_El niño no es mío_ recalco.

_ ¡Si lo es!, es por eso...

Ella abrió su cajón que tenía en el escritorio y saco un sobre, lo abrió y salió un documento. Ella le ofreció gustosa el papel, y un brillo de triunfo se hizo presente en sus ojos.

Vegeta recibió el documento y...

_Es tu hijo_ aclaro Bulma.

_ ¡Esto...!_ la miro y vio como ella sonreía por haberle ganado_ ¡Esto es una farsa!, ¡Has pagado!

_Bien... si quieres ve y hazlo tu... _ reto_ Te traeré a Trunks mañana, a primera hora

_ ¡Perfecto!

_Bien, ahora si me disculpa _'Señor Vegeta_ _Ojui_ ' tengo trabajo por hacer

Se miraron y vegeta se fue. Bulma cerró la puerta, se aseguró de que vegeta se haya ido y lloro.

_Lo lamento Trunks...Pero tu padre es así...

 _"Y aunque lo sea...yo lo amo..."_

 **Fin del Flashback**

_Y saliste ganando mujer...

Sonrió.

 _"Pero agradezco de que así haya sido"_

* * *

_ ¡Es perfecto Jinn!

Bulma felicito a su primo.

_ ¿Eh?, yo pensé que tú ya habías pensado en esto

_Bueno, sí pero... no con tanto detalle como tú, lo practicare en la empresa

_Como quieras...me alegra ayudarte

Se sonrieron alegres.

Bulma acomodo los mechones de su cabello.

_Bulma…

_ ¿Si?

_Ho-hoy note claramente que a vegeta aun no le gusta mi presencia. Yo creo que mejor me quedo en un hotel...

_¡No!

Jinn salto del susto.

_ ¡Te quedaras y punto!

_Pero...

_Ya luego hablare con vegeta

_Pero yo no quiero causar problemas entre ustedes...

_Y no lo haces... Solo que vegeta es un gruñón

_Si tú lo dices...pero ese _'Gruñón'_ fue el que te enamoro...por cierto ¿Cómo así te enamoraste de el?

 _"Ni yo lo sé..."_

_Pues... ¡Oye!, ¿A que vienen esas preguntas?

_Mmm nada

_ ¡Y tú!, hasta ahora no me has presentado a nadie...

_Es que...pues...

_ ¡Jinn!

_Bien...estoy saliendo con alguien

_ ¿Así?, como es...

_Hay Bulma...

* * *

Ya era tarde, el sol estaba en su mejor apreciación, el atardecer, ya era hora… hora de ir; tocaron el timbre y camino dispuesto a abrir la puerta.

_ ¡Apuesto vegeta!

Su suegra salto a abrazarlo.

" _¡Argh!, odio esto…"_

Se separó de ella a lo que la rubia le sonrió encantada.

_Tan apuesto como siempre

_Vamos querida sabes que vegeta tiene cosas que hacer_ Hablo su suegro.

" _Por fin alguien entiende"_

_ ¡Abuelita!

Sus tímpanos le dolieron gracias al chillido de su Bra.

_Preciosa…. ¿Cómo estás?

_Muy bien… pelo…- observo como Bra tenía una cara triste.

_Oh linda… ¿Qué paso?

_ ¡Papa se va a ir!, ¡Y Trunks se fue a la casa del _'Tío'_ Goku!

_Oh querida… Nosotros nos divertiremos más aquí

_ ¿Más que Trunks?

_Eh…Si

_ ¡Bien!

_Ya me voy_ aviso vegeta mirando a su suegro.

Este le asintió con la cabeza, observo como su suegra se llevaba a su hija. Para que esta no se dé cuenta, y él se pueda ir tranquilo sin que ella llore.

Salió y prefirió caminar hacia el lugar en el que hacia su madre en un descanso eterno.

* * *

_ ¡Jinn!, ya se nos hizo tarde…

_ ¿Ah?

" _Vegeta ya se abra ido…"_

_Vamos, vamos ya el lunes o en casa terminamos esto

_Ok

Salieron, se despidieron del guardia que estaba en la entrada de la corporación y se fueron en su limosina.

Entraron a la enorme mansión y fueron recibidos por la señora Brief la cual estaba con una sonrisa, (Como siempre).

_ ¿Jinn?

_ ¿Tía?

_O querido, ¿qué haces aquí?

_Jejeje, vengo de visita

_Oh que bueno

La peli-azul miro a su madre, le alegraba que ella devolviera esa sonrisa; cada vez que no la veía en su rostro era que algo muy, pero muy malo había pasado. Aun recordaba la última vez que no la vio sonreír, eso le dolió mucho…

 **Flashback**

Llego de la preparatoria, escucho el teléfono sonar. No le tomo importación y siguió su camino hacia su habitación.

" _Como extraño que me recibas…Jack. Cuanto daría porque lo hicieras de nuevo"_

Dio un suspiro.

_Yo voy

Escucho que dijo su madre, (Refiriéndose al teléfono).

Subió las escaleras; llego a su habitación y se lanzó en la cama serrando los ojos.

" _Los extraño…"_

Había pasado un año desde la partida de Kin y Jack. Le costaba salir adelante, algunas veces escuchaba a sus padres hablar y siempre era…

 __Le cuesta salir adelante… Jack era su mejor amigo, su mascota…_

" _No es solo por Jack… si no porque Kin también se fue", pensó escuchando lo que decían sus padres._

 __Ella podrá querido, es fuerte…, y si no; nos tiene a nosotros. Pero ha mejorado, ya no esta tan callada_

" _Lo hago para no preocuparlos, pero si supieran como estoy por dentro, como estoy verdaderamente…"_

Termino de cambiarse pesadamente; bajo las escaleras y vio cómo su madre se había cambiado para salir.

_ ¿Mamá?

_Y-ya vuelvo…

Pudo ver en su rostro una cara de preocupación, que no pudo ser disimulada.

_ ¿Qué sucede?

Ella se fue sin contestarle.

" _¿Qué paso?, mamá no tenía su típica sonrisa, Demonios…espero no sea algo grave…"_

Vio el plato de comida servido.

 __ ¿Mamá?_

 __Y-ya vuelvo_

Recordó las palabras y la expresión de su madre. Se movió inquieta.

Sin poder aguantar la angustia, tomo el teléfono y marco al último número registrado.

_/Di-diga…/

Escucho la voz de Nat, la madre de Komuro.

_/Se-señora Nat… ¿Qué sucede?, vi salir a mi madre preocupada/

_/Lin-linda…/_ y escucho los llantos de la madre de su acosador.

" _Es algo terrible…; Mamá…."_

_ / ¿Qué sucede?/

_/Ko-komuro, Jinn y tu tía… han sufrido un accidente/

Se quedó helada.

" _Tía... ¡Jinn!, Komuro…"_

Hasta se permitió pensar en Komuro, no era momento de odio.

_ / ¿En dónde están?/

_/Estamos… ¡Espera..!, me darán los diagnósticos/

Y ella colgó; gruño, y se puso a caminar. Tratando de tranquilizarse.

" _Con razón tenías esa cara mamá…Jinn tu no me hagas esto… ¡Te lo ruego!, tu no… por favor tu no…"_

Y comenzó a llorar.

Espero, un rato; tomo el teléfono y llamo.

No contestaron.

_Vamos…

Insistió, pero nada.

" _Mamá…"_

Llamo a su madre, pero igual.

_ ¡Demonios…! ¡Maldita sea contesten!

Siguió insistiendo y nada.

_ ¡Mierda!, ¡No pueden dejarme así!... ¡Vamos contesten…!

Y justo cuando ya iba romper el teléfono su padre aparece.

_Hija…vamos, Jinn, Komu….

_ ¡Ya lo sé!, ¡Vamos rápido!- alzo la voz desesperada.

Subieron al carro, luego de llegar al aeropuerto, (Pues su primo vivía en la capital del Este), pidieron ir lo más rápido posible a la capital.

Llegaron al hospital luego de unas horas, se enteraron que su madre ya había llegado hace una hora al hospital.

La peli-azul camino con su padre por los pasillos, así viendo la horrorizarte escena; su madre… ¡Llorando!

_Ma...

Su voz se fue, no pudo hablar; nunca había visto a su madre así, ni en sus más locas ideas se hubiera imaginado verla llorar. Ella tan sonriente, tan gentil…

" _Mamá…"_

Observo como su padre se acercaba a ella, la rubia se lanzó a abrazarlo. Bulma se acercó callada hacia ellos.

_Murió… mi hermana murió… Komuro igual…Jinn, él está bien…

_Tranquila…

Vio como la mama de Komuro hacia sentada en la silla con sus manos en su rostro, llorando.

_Hija…

Su madre la abrazo a lo que ella correspondió, sintió como la persona que le dio la vida se aferraba fuertemente a su camiseta.

_Todo estará bien…- trato de tranquilizarla.

Ella ya había vivido eso, y sabía lo que se sentía.

 **Fin del Flashback**

_Linda… ¿En qué piensas?

La peli-azul miro a su madre.

_En nada…- Sonrió- Mama ya vuelvo…Te los en cargo mucho

Y se fue.

" _Tengo que visitar a Kin y Jack"_

Camino con sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Sonrió y siguió el recorrido hacia el lugar en donde descansaban los mejores seres que conoció.

 **…**

 **_Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado, para ser sincera… este cap. No fue tan emotivo como deseaba. Quería escribir más, (Todos sus recuerdos), pero si lo hacía no podría parar y sería un laaargo capitulo. Además justo cuando escribía hubo un apagón y fon se apagó la computadora y… ¡No lo había guardado!, pero felizmente pude recuperarlo cuando vino *-* pero se me quitaron las ganas de hacer un cap laaargo.**

 **Me pregunto, ¿Les gustaría un poco más largo?**

 **Les dejo para que me respondan en los Reviews.**

 **Quería corregir algunas cosas, que se me pasaron; y también por el corrector de palabras se borraron.**

 **Luego de releer y releer los capítulos, me di cuenta de las fallas.**

 **-1era: En uno de los Flashback, (Que pertenece a Vegeta).**

 **Movió sus manos buscando el brazo de ella. Bulma alejo su brazo a lo que él lo jalo.**

 **Toco cada uno de los cortes, memorizando cada línea; solo con sus ojos.**

 **Bueno en esa parte no era con sus ojos, si no con sus manos.**

 **-2da: En uno de los Flashbacks, los ojos de Bulma son azules, y en otros celestes.**

 **Disculpen mi error, se me paso xD**

 **Perdonen también si ven una falta de ortografía, pero leo y leo; y se me escapan.**

 **¿Dudas?, ¿Reclamos?, ¿Críticas constructivas?**

 **Todas en los Reviews.**

 **Les contestare con mucho gusto.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo cap n.n**


	6. Chapter 6: Un día especial III

**"Recuerdos de la adolescencia"**

* * *

Ingreso al antiguo cementerio, no había nadie; justo lo que quería.

Y como haber alguien en ese abandonado lugar…

Se posiciono frente a esa fría lapida.

Y un recuerdo, que por más que quería borrarlo, (Que lo vivió en su niñez), vino a su mente.

 **Flashback**

Por fin se había quedado dormido, luego de tratar de estar despierto hasta que su padre llegara. Quería estar con su madre esperándolo, pero ella le ordeno que se acueste ya a dormir.

Un grito lo hizo abrir lentamente un ojo, los cerro nuevamente; pero otro grito hizo que abriera los dos.

Identifico a que le pertenecía esa voz.

_Mamá…

Se puso de pie rápidamente.

Camino descalzo hacia la cocina, lugar de donde venían algunos gritos.

Se apoyó en la pared y vio a su madre siendo sujetada del cabello por su padre. Observó también como ella se tapaba el rostro con sus manos, tratando de parar sus gritos de dolor.

_ ¡Ya me entere maldita perra!- exclamo su progenitor zarandeándola de los cabellos- Sigues viéndote con ese

Vegeta la soltó bruscamente.

_Vegeta, por favor estas borracho. Despertaras a…

Una cachetada la callo.

_ ¡Cállate!

Su pequeño cuerpo ardió en ira, observar a si… a su madre lo había enfurecido.

_Te lo pido…por favor tranquilízate, nada es cierto; yo jamás…

El la tomo nuevamente del cabello haciendo que ella grite.

_ ¡Déjala! -grito el pequeño entrando en tan fea escena.

_ ¡No!, ¡Por favor vegeta vete!- pido su madre.

_ ¡No!- dijo mirando a su padre con odio.

Su progenitor soltó a su madre y lo miro a los ojos.

_Largo mocoso

_No lastimes a mamá

_ ¡Te dije que te largues!

Su padre iba a golpearlo a lo que su progenitora se puso en medio de ellos, así cayéndole el golpe a ella.

_ ¡Mamá!

_Y tú, que te metes

Vegeta tomo a su mujer del brazo bruscamente y la lanzo lejos de ellos. Al pequeño se le abrieron un poco los ojos por la brusquedad dada hacia su madre.

_ ¡Eres malo!- exclamo dándole golpes en el pecho de su progenitor.

Este comenzó a reír y lo tomo del brazo fuertemente, haciendo que vegeta hiciera una mueca de dolor.

_ ¡Vegeta!, ¡Por favor basta!

Brassica intentó quitarle a su pequeño. Cuando lo logro, lo abrazo y lo puso atrás de ella protectoramente.

_ ¡Vegeta VETE!, ¡VETE PORFAVOR!

_ ¡Bah!, ustedes solo malogran mi vida

Diciendo esto se fue de la casa otra vez.

La mujer se dio la vuelta mirando a su pequeño, el cual tenía una cara de shock.

_Vamos… vamos a tu habitación- le dijo intentando darle una sonrisa.

Vegeta la miro y luego miro la puerta.

No sabía lo que sentía, pero lo que si sabía era que… no quería ver a su padre nunca más.

_Estoy bien hijo…

Ella trato de tranquilizarlo.

La miro a los ojos nuevamente y la abrazo con fuerza.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Sonrió melancólicamente.

Coloco el ramo de rosas enfrente a la lápida y suspiro.

* * *

Camino y camino entre todas esas personas, sintió varias miradas posadas en ella.

Recordaba bien esa sensación.

 **Flashback**

Termino la cesión y salió de ese lugar sola, dispuesta a irse a su casa.

Camino con su capucha cubriéndole el rostro el cual estaban cristalinos.

Había llorado enfrente del psicólogo…

 __Vamos Bulma… cuéntame que te pasa, que es lo que te hace hacer eso, prometo no decirlo. Más bien te ayudare_

 __Yo…_

 __Prometo ayudarte en lo que me pidas, no tengas miedo- la alentó Tark._

 _*No confíes en nadie… Nunca se sabe quién te hará daño. Quien te juzgara... Es recomendable no confiar tanto*_

 _Recordó las palabras de Kin._

" _Pero tú ya no estás aquí… ¡Así que yo haré lo que me plazca!"_

 __Cuando era…_

 _Y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, se sintió tan imbécil llorando enfrente de alguien._

_Pero se siente bien…- susurro.

Siguió caminando mirando el suelo.

 __Pero si es Bulma Brief_

Escucho cuando caminaba.

 __Aun debajo de esas ropas anchas se nota que tiene un buen cuerpo_

Sonrió con arrogancia.

" _En solo eso se fijan ahora, en el físico…en el dinero… El mundo es tan material, tan… insensible. Nadie se da cuenta… ¿Tanto se puede ocultar en un buen físico y una sonrisa?"_

Alzo un poco la mirada y vio miles de personas observarla.

" _Puedo tener todo lo que quiera… pero, ¿Por qué?, porque no soy feliz"_

Miro a su costado, y vio a una muchacha con cabello rubio, unos lentes negros, un vestido corto y su sonrisa decorando su rostro.

" _¿Por qué otros pueden ser felices con lo que tienen?, y yo no… ¿Por qué soy diferente?, Puedo tenerlo todo con tan solo pedirlo… tengo dinero. Pero…la felicidad no se compra. Me siento vacía"_

Bajo la mirada y apretó sus mangas.

" _Tal vez… vivir no es lo mío…"_

 **Fin del Flashback**

_Cuan equivocada estaba…

Llego y entro a ese lugar, diviso desde lejos la pequeña _'Casita'_ , en donde descansaban Kin y Jack.

Suspiro y dejo los dos ramos de rosas.

Miro las dos lapidas, sonrió melancólicamente, y siguió recordando ese fatídico día…

 **Flashback**

Y corrió hacia su baño, rebusco todo y encontró su cuchilla. Esa que hace tiempo no usaba…

_ ¡Quiero morirme!... ¡Llévenme por favor! No me dejen…._ susurro.

Y se cortó.

Sintió esa sensación tan _'Exquisita'_ para ella. Miro su brazo y vio la sangre salir, tomo una toalla y la cubrió para que parara un poco la sangre.

Se sentó apoyada en la puerta del baño, presionando la toalla.

_Por favor… se los ruego… no podre sin ustedes…

Y un recuerdo le vino a su mente.

Recuerdo

Miro a su costado y vio como Kin camina junto a ella.

Sonrió internamente.

 _*¡Hija hoy vendrá Komuro, Jinn y tu tía!*_

Recordó las palabras de su madre, dichas en la mañana.

Paro de caminar haciendo que kin la mire. La miro como exigiéndole que le pasaba.

_No es nada- mintió y siguió caminando.

Pero él no lo hizo.

_Habla ya niña

Gruño.

_No es nada, ¡Vamos camina!

El la tomo del brazo haciendo que pare de caminar; Bulma gruño nuevamente.

_Ah cierto hoy ira a tu casa Komuro, ¿Verdad?

La peli-azul abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

_ ¡Y tu como demonios sabias eso!- dijo soltándose bruscamente.

Kin rio en tono burlón.

_Hay niña… tú te confías mucho y abres demasiado la boca. Lo dijiste esta mañana. Debes a aprender a no confiar en nadie -la miro a los ojos- ¿Ves acaso que yo te cuento algo?

_No

_ ¿Entonces?, si tú abres mucho tu boca, pueden usar eso en tu contra; no seas estúpida y no te confíes tanto

_ ¡Ya!, ¡Y deja de decirme estúpida!, porque no lo soy

_ ¿Así? Pues no lo demuestras

_ ¿Porque lo dices?

Kin rio.

_ ¿Qué porque lo digo?, Ay Bulma…- ella se puso seria, pues el solo usaba su nombre cuando era al muy serio- ¡Te sigues encerrando en tu habitación como una miedosa, porque le tienes miedo a él!; por lo que me dijiste… tienes miedo que lo haga otra vez

La miro y ella bajo la mirada.

_ ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Ella lo miro un poco molesta.

_ ¡No me grites!, ¡Y…!- lo miro rápidamente y desvió su mirada- ¡Yo no tengo miedo!

_ ¡Vamos admítelo!- la tomo de los hombros- Si le tienes miedo... pero…

La miro y le sonrió, así confundiendo a Bulma.

_ ¡Demuéstrale quien eres!, defiéndete… y si no puedes, ya sabes niña…

Y Kin la soltó y siguió caminando.

" _¿Defenderme?"_

Miro la espalda de Kin atónita.

" _¿Pero cómo?..."_

Acelero el paso y se posiciono al costado de kin.

Cuando llegaron a su casa kin siguió de frente sin despedirse de ella, (Como siempre).

" _Aquí vamos…"_

Ingreso y paso por la sala, y ahí vio a su madre sentada junto a Komuro y a su primo Jinn, enfrente de ellos estaba su tía, Kathy.

_Buenas tardes

Saludo caminado de largo.

_ ¡Hija!

Su madre la llamo, serró los ojos.

" _No me digas que lo salude…por favor no lo digas"_

_ ¿Si mama?

_Ven saluda

_Eh…

 _* ¡Demuéstrale quien eres!, defiéndete… y si no puedes, ya sabes niña…*_

Recordó las palabras de Kin.

_ ¡Ya voy!

" _Yo soy fuerte… y Ko-komuro yo no te tengo miedo"_

Se acercó a la entrada de la sala y lo miro a los ojos. Él le sonrió de lado.

" _Soy fuerte…"_

Le devolvió la sonrisa a lo que el abrió los ojos.

_Tía, Jinn, Komuro… Buenas tardes…

Y se acercó a saludar.

Fin del Recuerdo

_Yo no le temía a nada…- susurro.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos.

_ ¡Bulma, hija abre la puerta por favor!- grito su madre.

Se enfureció.

 _¿Por qué no podía estar sola?_

Quería estar sola… Así era mejor.

_ ¡Váyanse!

_Pero… solo déjanos pasar

_ ¡Quiero estar sola!

" _Perdón pero lo necesito…váyanse no quiero lastimarlos"_

_Está bien…

Y luego ya no los escucho.

Luego de unos minutos salió del baño y se echó en su cama.

_Porque la vida están cruel conmigo, ¿¡Porque!? – grito en su almohada.

Pero nadie le respondió.

 **Fin del Flashback**

_No saben cómo me sentí ese día…- hablo sola- Pero... me hizo bien. Porque al final de la oscuridad por fin pude encontrar la luz, la salvación...Por fin pude abrir los ojos

Y si vegeta le hizo abrir los ojos. El con su orgullo su rudeza y su pasado le hicieron abrir los ojos poco a poco…

_Encontré el amor…

 __El amor… no existe Bulma, solo te hace débil_

 __ ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué lo dices?_

 __Un ejemplo niña…Mi padre y madre_

 __ ¿Ah?_

 __ ¡Quita esa cara de estúpida!_

 __ ¡No me grites!_

 _Él se puso de pie._

 __Solo diré que no fue 'Un buen amor'_

 _Bajo la mirada._

" _Kin nunca me dice sus cosas… ¿Qué le sucede?"_

 __Oye Kin… ¿Estas bien?_

 __No te interesa, vamos muévete. Ya termino el receso_

Sonrió melancólicamente por el recuerdo.

_Ese mismo día partiste. Te comportabas raro…

Acaricio las lapidas con sus manos.

_Gracias por lo de esa vez – dijo sonriendo.

 **Flashback**

_Porque la vida están cruel conmigo, ¿¡Porque!? – grito en su almohada.

Pero nadie le respondió.

Luego de unos minutos sus lágrimas cesaron.

_Ya no importa nada…

Se puso de pie, con una decisión tomada.

Tomo una casaca marrón larga, un gorro y unos lentes negros.

" _Discúlpenme…"_

Camino por la parte trasera de la casa. Llego a la puerta y sin pedir permiso se fue.

Camino con lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

"Ya estoy loca… no tengo salvación…"

Largos minutos pasaron y llego…

Observo un puente, y si como fuera lo más normal del mundo se trepo y se sentó, miro largo rato el vacío que había bajo sus pies.

_Si ustedes no lo hacen… Yo lo hare. Si ustedes no quieren que valla con ustedes… ¡No me importa!

Y se quiso lanzar pero un aire fuerte le dio en la cara, y de inmediato se quedó quieta.

" _¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?, ¿Acaso soy tan despreciable para no merecer la paz y la felicidad?, ¿¡Acaso lo soy…!?"_

 _-No es tu hora aun-_

Escucho.

" _¡Soy tan cobarde!, ¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo? ¿Qué no es mi hora?... ¿¡Entonces cuando será!?"_

_Pero les hare caso…- susurro mirando aun el suelo, y la lluvia empapo su cara, así mezclándose con sus lágrimas.

 **Fin del Flashback**

_Sé que fueron ustedes…- dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Miro y miro la lápida, callado; (Ya que con vegeta las palabras sobran), no le gustaba sentirse así… tan…

" _Ni se cómo describirlo…"_

Gruño y cerró los ojos.

" _Tu sufriste mucho…"_

Suspiro.

" _Pero al final encontraste paz… Aun no entiendo… ¿O sí?"_

 **Flashback**

Miro a su madre, ella estaba sonriendo.

Le encantaba verla así…le agradaba estar así con ella. Los dos solos, sin su padre atormentándolos.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe que venía de la puerta.

La miro a los ojos, cosa que ella también hizo.

_De seguro es tu padre- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Gruño.

" _Y ya viene a malograr todo…"_ , pensó.

Observo como ella se alejaba de la sala.

Después otro golpe.

Furioso se puso de pie para ir a enfrentar a su padre.

Cuando llego se quedó quieto.

_ ¿Vegeta?...Así que ya creció el mocoso

Miro a su madre, la cual estaba siendo sujetada por un hombre de cabello rojo.

_ ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto molesto al hombre de cabello negro.

_Amigos de tu papi- dijo en tono burlón.

_N-no le hagan nada… ve-vegeta el vendrá pro-pronto…- logro hablar su madre.

_ ¡Suéltenla!- dijo furioso el pequeño.

_Mira… mujerzuela. No venimos por tu estúpido hombre, ya negociamos con el… Más bien venimos por el niño

_ ¿Qué?- cuestionaron vegeta y Brassica.

_Lo que oíste… ¡Así que sube al auto niño!

_ ¡No!, ¡Él no tiene nada que hacer con ustedes!- reclamo Brassica soltándose del peli-rojo.

_Hay…- dijo riendo el peli-negro- Me lo haces difícil mujer… Tret

Miro a su compañero y le sonrió de forma malévola, este asintió y tomo fuertemente a Brassica del brazo ella grito de dolor, (Pues el padre de vegeta ya la había golpeado ahí antes).

_Listo Ton…- aviso Tret.

Ton en un rápido movimiento golpeo a vegeta.

_ ¡¿Qué…!?- fue lo único que logro decir luego de caer al suelo.

_ ¡Vegeta….!- y eso fue lo último que escucho antes de desmayarse.

 **Fin del Flashback**

_ No pude hacer nada… era solo un mocoso

Sacudió su cabeza intentando no recordar más…pero no funciono

 **Flashback**

Luego de unos minutos se levantó, estaba aún en el suelo; pero en el suelo de su cocina.

_ ¡Madre!- grito poniéndose de pie.

Y gusto cuando se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, vio el rostro de ella.

Brassica estaba tirada en el suelo, sus ropas estaban hechas tiras; (Claramente la habían violado), bañada en sangre.

Ella lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa cálida… si, cálida; llena de paz. Luego ella derramo lágrimas.

_ ¡No!- grito.

Y cuando lo hizo el sonido de una bala se hizo presente.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Pero las lágrimas no caían. Su cuerpo tembló de furia.

" _Odio sentirme así… ¿Pero porque me sonreíste?, ¿Acaso tú ya sabias que iba a pasar eso?"_

Tantas preguntas en su mente, pero sin que nadie las resuelva.

Suspiro y se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse.

" _Bulma… ella tampoco lo está pasando bien",_ pensó.

.

Ahogo los gemidos de dolor y tristeza. Las lágrimas empapaban su rostro.

" _¡No comprendo!, ¿¡Porque sigo llorando por ustedes!?Tengo que dejarlos ir…"_

La peli-azul ya los había superado, sí; pero en el fondo de su ser… _'Esa'_ Bulma. La Bulma antigua aún estaba en ella, recordándole que nunca se iría. La antigua Bulma aun lloraba por ellos…lloraba y gritaba de dolor por todo lo que vivió.

_ ¿Porque?...Acaso estoy loca…

 _-No lo estas…- hablo ella._

 **Flashback**

Paso unos minutos mirando el vacío de ese puente. Con las lágrimas y la lluvia en su rostro.

Luego bajo y camino hacia su casa, no había nadie en la calle.

Sonrió.

" _Yo… no sé qué siento ahora…"_

_Soy débil Kin… - susurro.

Cuando llego, subió a su habitación; sin ser vista por sus padres.

Se sentó en la esquina de la pared y miro un punto inespecífico. Las lágrimas dejaron de caer, rebelando ese rostro pálido, labios temblando y esos ojos tan…vacíos.

Y así sentada se quedó dormida.

Los rayos del sol inmediatamente le entraron al rostro.

_Bu-bulma…

_ ¿Si?

_Hija… no vallas hoy al colegio…

_Tengo que ir…

_Pero…

_ ¡Que si voy dije…!

Su madre se quedó callada, pues Bulma uso un tono de voz, (No aceptable, por no decir muy grosero).

_E-está bien…

" _Perdón…por favor perdón…"_

Se miró sus manos.

" _No… por favor…no quiero hacerles daño…"_

El demonio que tenía dentro de ella estaba saliendo poco a poco, eso era lo que la aterraba.

" _No dejare que salgas…"_

Se miró en el espejo, sus ojos hinchados.

" _A lo que importa…"_

Se cambió la ropa ya seca, pues se había quedado dormida con la mojada.

Tomo su casaca con capucha y salió, rumbo a la escuela.

* * *

Llego y observo como todos la miraban raro.

Por ahí escucho…

 _*Y su novio Kin… ¿En dónde está?*_

Sonrió.

Todos pensaban que Kin era su novio.

Era cierto ahora estaba sola, Kin había muerto… y pues ella estaba sola, no existiría alguien que se acercara a hablarle y….

_ ¡Que mierda tienes!- grito furiosa.

Pues había sido empujada.

_Hay disculpa… ¡Pero no es para que te pongas así!

_ ¡Para la próxima fíjate por donde caminas!- la tomo de los hombros y la alejo bruscamente de ella.

_ ¡Hey!- llamo la chica.

Siguió caminando sola…

_Por lo que veo también eres nueva, ¿No?... Olvidare lo que paso, mi nombre es Milk

No contesto y siguió caminando.

_ ¿Y el tuyo?- trato ella de dar conversación.

_Mira…- dijo parando y mirándola furiosa- ¡No soy nueva!, ¡Y si te atreves a dirigirme la palabra otra vez te golpeo!, ¡Oíste!

Milk abrió los ojos como platos.

_Pues…yo pensé que eras nueva. Ya que estas sola…

Gruño y golpeo, pero no le callo a Milk.

_ ¡Vamos sigue!- dijo ella riendo.

" _¿Qué...?",_ pensó desconcertada.

_No perderé mi tiempo, con una patética como tu…

Ella gruño

_ ¡A quien le llamas patética!- dijo dándole una cachetada.

Así haciendo que los que estaban a su alrededor sudaran frio, y temieran por la vida de la chica nueva, (Milk).

" _Pero…que le pasa a esta tarada"_

Bulma tomo a Milk de los hombros y la lanzo al suelo.

_Mírame bien…- dijo mirándola amenazadoramente- ¡Deja de joderme!, ¡Porque para la próxima no te ira bien!

Diciendo esto se fue.

_ ¡Huy sí!, ¡Mira como tiemblo!- reto Milk.

Bulma volteo y le saco el dedo del medio

_ ¡Estúpida!- diciendo esto se fue.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Rio feliz.

" _Luego vino Milk… Hay Milk… cuando nos conocimos, no éramos buenas amigas"_

_ ¿Bulma…?

Volteo a ver quién la llamo, y era vegeta.

_Vegeta…

Ella se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarlo, el correspondió el abrazo.

_ ¿Vamos?- pregunto serio.

_Si – dijo mirando por última vez las dos lapidas.

" _Adiós…"_

 _ **14 años después…**_

_ ¡Sopla las velas Bra!- grito Bulma.

La peli-azul más joven lo hizo y sonrió.

Miro con burla a Pan, ella solo frunció el ceño.

" _¡Por fin libertad…! ¡Tengo que aprovechar que soy mayor de edad!, nadie... me mandara ahora"_

Sonrió satisfecha y con muchas intenciones de hacer lo que le plazca.

…

 **Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola!, si, si no tengo perdón… por demorar en actualizar. Pero es que la inspiración no llegaba. De tener tiempo en escribir si tenía… solo que me sentaba y pon nada venía a la mente. Así pasaron días hasta que estaba tranquila practicando para cantar y… ¡Las ideas vienen!**

 **Me encanto escribir este cap. Además** _ **"PORTA",**_ **me ayudo bastante. Especialmente la canción** _ **"Siempre hay un sentimiento muerto"**_ **. Es buenísima… Bueno, ok. Regresando al Fic…**

 **Bra, ¿Qué ara ahora ella?, ¿y cómo demonios apareció Pan?, pues eso lo descubriremos en el próximo cap.**

 **Espero les haya gustado…**

 **Nos leemos n.n**


	7. Chapter 7 : Una mala fiesta

**"Recuerdos de la adolescencia"**

* * *

Sonrió.

Miro a todos lados.

Observo a su queridísimo padre alejado de todos y apoyado en la pared. Su madre sonriéndole enfrente de ella. Todos los conocidos de sus padres, (De Bulma mayormente). Y Pan…

Se salió de enfrente de todos y camino para un costado.

Sonrió otra vez.

" _Disculpen…",_ pensó con sarcasmo, observó a todos y cada uno de ellos. Su mirada se paró en su padre.

" _Pero ustedes siempre supieron que no me gusta que me manden… Pero eso acabo"_

_Bra… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

_ ¿Eh?, Ah… Trunks

_Mayor de edad, ¿Eh? Te felicito… Ahora se te subirá más tu ego, ¿No?

Frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Porque lo dices?

_Porque ahora tienes más _'Libertad'_. Pero te recomiendo que no hagas cosas malas Bra…- La miro y se acercó a ella depositando un brazo en el cuello de su hermana- En este momento te estarás sintiendo…

_Trunks… No te pongas sentimental, ¿Quieres?- dijo interrumpiéndolo y alejándose de él.

_No cambias- dijo el peli-lila sonriéndole.

Bra camino hacia vegeta, el único que según ella la entendía y comprendía a la perfección. Miro a su madre.

" _Ella no me entiende… ¡En lo absoluto!"_

Observó también a Pan, ella estaba hablando con su madre, las dos reirán.

" _¿¡Porque siempre ríes!?, ¿Es que acaso no hay ni un solo día que no te vea con esa sonrisa Pan?... No sé de qué eres feliz. Claro, eres feliz porque Gohan y Videl te adoptaron"_

 _Eso era lo que ignoraba Bra, Pan solo sonreía para no preocupar al resto. Para no preocupar a sus padres, esos dos jóvenes que la acogieron; para no preocupar a esa mujer que la trataba como si fuera su madre de sangre…Esa que apenas la vio le juro amor y calor familiar. Pero que lamentablemente, solo la llenaba a la mitad._

_Bra

_ ¿Si, papá?

_Dile a tu madre que valla a la habitación

_Ok

Su padre se fue caminando hacia las escaleras.

Bra camino y se fue hacia su madre.

_Mamá…

_Dime hija

Se acercó más a ella.

_Papá te llama

_Ok, bien no pierdas el tiempo… ¡Diviértete con Pan!- animo la peli-azul mayor.

Bulma señalo a Pan, la cual estaba enfrente de ellas.

_Si, señora Bulma…No se preocupe, valla nada mas

Bra gruño.

_Si ve mamá

Una vez solas, las dos se miraron a los ojos. Bra los cerró y se cruzó de brazos, (Pose vegeta).

_Feliz cumpleaños Bra- dijo en voz seca la peli-negra.

_Hump

" _Si, si...Hay mamá"_ , miro a su madre, (Que se estaba alejando); _"Tu sabes que no me gustan las fiestas familiares"_

Se dio la media vuelta para irse, (Aunque sea a estar con Trunks).

_Oye Bra

Se detuvo y la miro de reojo.

_Que quieres

_No pienses que no me doy cuenta de cómo me miras… ¡Deja de molestar!- dijo gruñendo Pan.

La peli-azul rio.

_ ¿Yo?...- dijo señalándose- ¿Cuándo?, además… yo no perdería mi tiempo mirándote- sonrió- No eres el centro del mundo, no todo jira a tu alrededor Pan

La hija adoptiva de Videl la miro de pies a cabeza.

_Si me disculpas me voy con mi hermano- dijo con sarcasmo Bra.

Pan se sonrojo un poco.

" _Trunks… ¿Por qué tendrás una hermana, tan… odiosa? Dudo mucho que sea tu hermana"_

Pasadas ya varias horas. Poco a poco todos los invitados se fueron.

Bra no invito a ninguna de sus _'Amigas'_ , ya que no le gustaba que ellas estén presentes con su familia. No era que se avergonzara de ellos, pero… ¿Cómo avergonzarse de ellos?, si toda su familia era la más conocida en el planeta; así que no había nada de ellos que la gente no supiera.

_Buenas noche hija…- dijo Bulma sonriéndole- Espero te la hayas pasado bien…

" _Si claro",_ pensó Bra con sarcasmo.

_Mamá, papá. Ya me voy…- aviso Trunks despidiéndose.

_ ¿No te quedaras a dormir?- pregunto Bulma.

_No mamá…

_Vamos mujer comprende que ya no es un mocoso- hablo vegeta.

Bulma lo miro molesta, haciendo que el peli-negro frunciera el ceño.

Todos se fueron a dormir, una vez solos vegeta y Bra se sonrieron.

_Feliz día niña

_Gracias…Papá

Bra lo abrazo y el correspondió.

" _Dieciocho años…Estas grande Bra. Me preocupa que no estés bien, que cuando estás sola en tu habitación tengas esa soledad, esa que a Bulma y a mí nos abrumaba; esa que nos hacía convertirnos en esas personas"_

Se separaron.

" _Te quiero mucho papá, pero… es mi vida. Ya no soy una niña, yo quiero vivir. No quiero la rutina de todos los días, quiero…"_

_Buenas noches…- dijo alejándose de su progenitor.

" _Algo nuevo y único…"_

_Hump

Ya en su habitación, Bra se puso unos jeans azules, un top negro, una casaca gris y para terminar se dejó el cabello suelto.

_Lista…- susurro.

* * *

Observo a Bulma terminarse de cambiarse con su pijama, he hizo lo mismo.

" _Tanto aguantar a esos inútiles en la fiesta cansa… Todo sea por Bra"_

_Bien, dime que tienes…

Se sorprendió y la miro. Bulma tenía sus brazos bruzados, así resaltando su escote.

_Hump

Se terminó de cambiar y se recostó en la cama.

Sintió los brazos de Bulma en su cuerpo.

_Vegeta… ¿Estas preocupado?

_ ¿Pero qué tonterías dices?

Se volteo y la miro.

_Hoy en la fiesta…Mirabas a Bra… Mmm no sé, pero la mirabas diferente

" _¿Tan bien me conoces?"_ , pensó el peli-negro.

_No es nada mujer

La peli-azul suspiro.

_Bra… ella tiene pensado algo, esa chiquilla quiere hacer algo. Pero… no sé lo que es, pero lo que si se…- lo miro atentamente- Es que no es nada bueno

Gruño.

" _Es lo mismo que pienso yo"_

_Pero… ella ya tiene dieciocho, hay que dejar que viva alg…- hablo Bulma pero fue interrumpida.

_Así tenga treinta, ¡Sesenta!, esa mocosa no hará lo que le plazca sin mi consentimiento

Molesto; pues no sabía lo que sentía, no sabía que iba a hacer su hija y era eso lo que lo molestaba; se puso de pie y fue a la habitación de Bra.

_ ¡Vegeta!- gruño Bulma sentándose en la cama.

Camino descalzo directo a la habitación, de la quien _creía_ que iba a hacer algo malo.

Se escucharon pasos que iban directo a su habitación.

" _¡Mierda!"_

Se lanzó a su cama y se cubrió hasta el cuello con las sabanas.

" _Que no me descubra… ¡Hay papá!",_ pensó nerviosa.

Vegeta abrió la puerta, observó el cabello de su hija desde lejos.

" _Mmm… No es nada. Parece que no hará nada esta mocosa"_

Gruño internamente y salió.

" _Ufff…",_ pensó Bra sonriendo.

* * *

_Buenas noches Pan…

_Buenas noches mamá y papá

Se despidió y camino hacia su habitación.

" _No aguanto la espera… Ya quiero ir a la fiesta. Espero esta vez llegue temprano Mía"_

Pensó alistándose silenciosamente.

" _Esa tonta de Bra… ¿Qué todo no jira a mi alrededor?, por favor... Si ella siempre quiere ser el centro de atención"_

Se amarro las tiras de sus zapatillas negras.

" _Siempre tratando de hacerse la fuerte, la orgullosa. ¿De qué está orgullosa?, ¿De todo el dinero que tiene? Eso es solo lo material querida Bra..."_

Frunció el ceño.

" _¡Te odio Bra!, ¿Por qué tú tienes a tu familia de sangre? Y aun así no los aprecias… ¿Por qué todo lo tienes sin ningún esfuerzo?, no es justo"_

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

" _¡¿Por qué tú y no yo?! Si no vece sido por Videl y Gohan hace un mes yo estaría libre por primera vez del orfanato"_

Se limpió las lágrimas bruscamente y se sacudió la ropa.

_Lista…

* * *

 __/ ¿Como que terminamos?/_ \- hablo Trunks conduciendo.

Cuando había terminado la fiesta de su hermana, Bra; se dispuso a ir a su departamento, hasta que su novia lo llamo.

 __/Hay no seas dramático…Si tú eres famoso y millonario. De seguro encontraras a otra chica, yo solo quería divertirme/_

Colgó molesto.

" _Otra más… ¿Acaso no puede haber nadie que me ame por lo que valgo?"_

Sonó su celular otra vez.

 __/ ¿¡Que!?/- contesto furioso._

 __/Ah, hola Trunks…/_

 __/Ah, hola Goten…/_

 __/De malas, ¿Eh?/_

Gruño.

 __/Te comprendo, que tal si nos tomamos un trago/-_ hablo en peli-negro del mismo humor que su mejor amigo.

 __/ ¿En dónde estás?/_

 __/En el bar de siempre/_

 __/Bien ya voy/_

" _Otra vez refugiándome en el alcohol…"_

* * *

Corrió silenciosamente por las escaleras.

_Por fin…

Abrió la puerta de su enorme casa y salió. Camino unos pasos más y lanzo la capsula de su moto.

_Vámonos- dijo poniéndose el casco de la moto.

" _Adiós vieja Bra, hola nueva Bra"_

Pensando esto se fue.

Cuando llego, a la fiesta hecha por Fath. Se bajó de la moto; la encapsulo y sonrió.

" _Así que esta es la casa de la gran Fath… ¡Bah!, la mía es mejor"_

_Hola Bra

_Hump- se separó de ella- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre los abrazos?... ¿¡Eh?!

_Di-disculpa… es que me emocione

_ ¿Dónde está Fath?

_Ah, ella está ahí

Thaly señalo a una muchacha de buen cuerpo, ojos azules, cabello castaño.

_Bien

Bra se alejó de ella.

_ ¡Oye!, pero tu prometiste estar conmigo todo el rato

Sonrió con sarcasmo.

_No- dijo mirando a Thaly de pies a cabeza- Yo dije que te daría una entrada para la fiesta, si es que me hacías la tarea de Química. Así que disfruta, porque será la última

_ ¿Que?

_ ¡No molestes!

Diciendo esto Bra se fue caminando hacia Fath.

_Por fin llegaste- hablo la castaña.

_Si, así que comencemos…

Todos los del grupo de Fath y Bra rieron, y comenzaron a bailar.

Fath saco una botella de alcohol y miro divertida a Bra, la cual tenía una cara de sorpresa y complicidad.

* * *

_Muy bonita casa…- alago Pan.

_Si es de Fath, la que organizo la fiesta

_Debe ser millonaria

_Lo es… ¡Vamos te presentare con ella!

Luego de que Pan escapara de su casa habían llegado por fin a la casa de Fath. La morena no la conocía en absoluto pues Mía la había invitado.

Un poco más lejos, la peli-azul de dieciocho años reía al observa a su _amiga_. Fath se había subido al pequeño escenario.

" _Parece loca…"_

_ ¡Vamos vamos!, Hoy es cumpleaños de Bra…- señalo a la peli-azul con su dedo.

Todos la miraron a lo que Bra solo sonrió.

_ ¡Cumplió dieciocho!- hablo una muchacha que estaba al costado de Fath.

_ ¡Si!- grito Fath en el micrófono- ¡Eso merece que tome un trago!, ¡Vamos Bra!

_ ¡Vamos Bra!- alentaron todos.

Y de inmediato un muchacho le alcanzo la botella de alcohol.

Mientras tanto Mía jalaba a Pan del brazo, pues escucho que la loca castaña gritaba en el micrófono.

_ ¡Vamos Bra!

Pan se soltó bruscamente.

" _¿¡Dijeron Bra!?"_

Y como si todos quisieran responderle…

_ ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Bra!, ¡Seco!, ¡Seco!

Pan la busco y ahí la encontró.

La vio con una botella en mano, una sonrisa en sus labios.

" _¿¡Pero que mierda hace aquí!?"_

* * *

_Oigan chicos… ¿Por qué tan solos?, ¿Eh?

Una muchacha de un cuerpo muy pronunciado se sentó en las piernas de Trunks, y la otra en las de Goten.

Trunks ya había llegado, y apenas pidieron su trago unas muchachas se les acercaron.

_ ¿Ves Trunks?- hablo Goten divertido.

Trunks gruño.

_No, no estamos solos esperamos a nuestras novias- hablo el peli-lila.

_ ¿Sus novias?- preguntaron las dos.

_ ¡Trunks!- reclamo Goten.

_Si novias, así que por favor retírense

Mientras más hablaba Trunks, Goten ponía una cara más triste.

_Pe-pero… no creo que se molesten- insistió la chica que estaba con Trunks.

_Dije que PORFAVOR se vallan

_Ash

Las dos muchachas se fueron frustradas.

_ ¡Pero!, ¡Porque me castigas así!- hablo Goten haciendo una pose dramática.

_Goten madura por favor

_ ¡Dios!, ¡Porque eres cruel!, ¡Eran hermosas y tú las espantas!, ¡Trunks eres….!

El peli-negro callo pues su celular sonó.

_ ¿Ah?, ¡Hola Melly!, ¿Una fiesta?...- dijo hablando Goten y a la vez mirando a Trunks.

El peli-lila negaba con la cabeza, así dando entender que no quería ir.

_Oh claro que vamos. ¡Iré con Trunks!- aseguro Goten.

_ ¿Qué?- inquirió el peli-lila.

_ ¡Bien!, nos vemos

Y Goten colgó, así ganándose la mirada desaprobatoria de Trunks.

_No iré, ya vamos a cumplir treinta Goten

_Pero aun no los cumplimos, ¡Así que festeja que aún no eres de treinta!- animo el peli-negro.

_No Goten

_Vamos Trunks di que sí, hazlo por mí. No seas cruel… Además me debes una

_ ¿Que?

_ ¡Espantaste a las chicas!

Gruño.

_Vamos, ¿Ok? Además le dije a Melly que iríamos, no podemos decepcionarla

Suspiro.

_Ok, solo un rato

_ ¡Bien!

Goten salto de felicidad.

* * *

_ ¿Pero que hace Bra aquí?- susurro Pan.

_Esa Fath- mío rio- Si, que es escandalosa… ¿Bra pudo venir?- se preguntó a sí misma.

Pan miro con atención a Mío.

_ ¿Conoces a Bra?- pregunto.

_ ¿Eh?

_Te pregunte si conoces a Bra

_ ¡Oh, pero que demonios dices Pan!, ¡Es la más popular en el instituto!, ¡Claro que la conozco!

" _Las más popular… ¿Por qué me sorprende?"_

_Pero claro te entiendo…- hablo Mío abrazándola- Tu no estudias ahí…

_Eh, si…

" _La conozco más que tu Mío"_

Las dos observaron a Fath en el escenario.

_ ¡Y esa muchachos es la _'Gran Bra'_!- grito la castaña en el micrófono.

"' _La gran Bra', sí que me malogras todo engreída…",_ pensó molesta Pan.

Bra rio en voz alta y miro a todos a su alrededor.

_Bien, bien, chicos… Todos…- dijo haciendo una pose de victoria- Saben cómo soy yo…- completo.

La peli-azul rio, Fath salto del escenario y la abrazo.

_Hey tranquila Fath…

" _¡No me gusta que me abraces tarada!"_ , pensó mirándola.

_ ¿Eh?, pero solo te abrazo

Gruño y se separó de ella.

_No lo hagas de nuevo

_ ¿Por?

_ ¡Dije que no lo hagas!

_Ok, bien

Molesta de verla más, Pan se separó de Mío.

_Oye Mío, yo me voy ya… mis padres se darán cuenta- aviso Pan.

" _No quiero estar en el mismo lugar de Bra"_

_ ¿Porque?, si siempre lo has hecho y nadie se ha dado cuenta

_Solo dije que me voy, ¿Ok?

_ ¡No pues Pan!, ¡No me quiero quedar sola!- grito Mío.

Volteo lentamente y observo unos ojos celestes mirarla.

" _¡Demonios!, Bra"_

_ ¡Cállate Mía!, dije que me voy…

Corrió lejos y desapareció entre la multitud así dejando a Bra confundida.

La peli-azul luego de mirar a Pan fue jalada por Fath la cual le presento a un muchacho, llamado Broly. La peli-azul encantada con su compañía bailo y bebió con él. Pasaron una hora y media exactamente bailando y tomando juntos… Bra se apoyaba en Broly pues estaba realmente ebria.

* * *

_Oye Goten, aquí hay puras jovencitas…

Trunks miro a su compañero, el cual lo había convencido para que vallan a esa fiesta.

_ ¿Y?, Eso es bueno

Trunks bajo del carro y observo la mansión.

_ ¡Oye Melly!- grito Goten alzando una mano.

Una muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos verdes sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

_ ¡Hola Goten!, ¡Hola Trunks!

Melly los abrazo del cuello.

_Vengan, vengan, les presentare a Fath

_ ¿Fath?- pregunto Trunks.

_Si… ¡Mira ahí esta!- grito Melly señalándola- ¡Vamos!, de seguro les caerá bien

Trunks miro a sus costados, observo a varios chicos mareados.

" _Así era yo…"_

_ ¡Oye Fath!, aquí están los amigos de los que te hable…- dijo Melly.

_Hola yo soy Goten, mucho gusto

_Hola yo soy Trun…

El peli-azul quedo mudo, pues atrás de Fath estaba…

" _¿Bra?"_

Sacudió su cabeza pensando que era una broma, pero el chico de cabello negro tomo a _'Bra'_ de su cintura haciendo que ella voltee a verlo.

" _¡Si es Bra!, ¡maldición!, ¿Qué hace aquí?"_

Molesto y decepcionado, (Pues Bra estaba…No presentable), camino y alejo a Fath de él. La castaña solo gruño y se quejó.

_ ¡Bra!- grito molesto.

Ella no le hacía caso y seguía en lo suyo.

Broly tomo a Bra de los glúteos y beso su cuello.

_ ¡Oye Bra!- grito más fuerte Trunks.

Mientras más se acercaba más se enfurecía.

_Broly…- gimió la peli-azul.

_ ¡Maldito infeliz!- dijo el peli-lila.

Tomo a Broly de su ropa y le dio un fuerte golpe, así alejándolo de su querida hermana.

Bra quedo parada con una sonrisa, (Tonta).

_ ¡Qué te pasa basura!- grito Broly.

El peli-negro se puso de pie y encaro a Trunks, lo tomo de la camiseta y gruño cerca de él.

_ ¡Hermanito!

Antes de que Broly golpee a Trunks Bra lo abrazo de un brazo, (A Trunks).

_Bra…

_ ¿Porque viniste, eh?, ¿Eh?- dijo ella mareada.

Broly soltó a Trunks y miro a la muchacha.

_Bra… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto el hijo mayor de Bulma.

_Pues yo… ¡Celebro mis...- tosió- …mis dieciocho!, ¿No Broly?

El peli-negro observo a la muchacha con la cual había pasado unos buenos momentos. Le dio una última mirada a Trunks y se fue. Jurándole en su mente que no sería la última vez que viera a Bra con él.

Ella se apoyó en Trunks y se durmió. El peli-lila la cargo.

_Trunks…- hablo Goten mirándolo preocupado.

_ ¡Nos vamos!- dijo furioso.

Goten asintió con la cabeza.

_ ¡Hay pero porque!, ¿Qué tiene de malo…?- hablo Fath.

Trunks la miro de pies a cabeza. La empujo despacio con su brazo, (Ya que cargaba a Bra), y se fue hacia su carro.

Su mejor amigo subió y juntos se fueron con Bra durmiendo.

 _Trunks ignoro que un grupo de muchachos les tomaron foto, esa foto… que después haría que Bra lo quisiera matar…_

Luego de dejar a Goten en su casa. Trunks condujo hacia Corporación Capsula. Cuando estaba por llegar condujo despacio, pues su padre se daría cuenta.

Bajo a Bra la cual se había despertado.

_ ¡No Trunks!, yo quiero bailar con Broly...- se quejó.

El peli-lila se puso azul.

_Cállate Bra… por favor cállate

" _Porque heredo la voz de mamá…"_

_ ¡No!... yo quiero... festejar

Entro a la casa despacio.

_Shh, mira Bra estamos en casa…silencio, ¿Si?

_ ¡No!- dijo Bra en voz alta.

La peli-azul empezó a patalear, haciendo que Trunks pierda en equilibrio.

_Bra… papa te matara…Shh

_ ¡Papa!, ¡Trunks no quiere dejarme ir!- gruño molesta.

El peli-lila cargo a Bra con una Brazo y con la otra le tapó la boca. Así duro un momento…

Llego a su habitación y la abrió.

_Hermanito…- bostezo- Yo quiero ir…

La echo y la abrigo.

_Si iras Bra…

_ ¿De verdad?

_Si, duerme

Ella serró los ojos y sonrió, así quedándose dormida.

Trunks la miro y suspiro.

* * *

Se lanzó a su cama ya lista con su pijama.

" _La maldita de Bra como siempre malográndola toda"_

Se movió entre las sabanas.

" _¿Pero qué hacia allí?, ¿El señor vegeta le habrá dado permiso?... No creo"_ , y sonrió con malicia.

" _No te dio permiso querida Bra… Sería una pena que alguien le diga…"_

Y así se quedó dormida con una idea en mente.

…

 **_Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola lectores y lectoras!, espero le haya gustado este cap, tanto como a mi…**

 **Aclarare algunas cositas:**

 **1.- ¿Qué porque use esta Bra?, (Tan egoísta, inmadura, etc.).**

 **Pues quiero algo de acción en la vida de Vegeta y Bulma nuevamente, quiero que la pequeña en esta historia se dé cuenta que no todo lo que pida y lo que diga se cumplirá. Quiero hacerle reflexionar que no solo ella vivió una vida** _ **'Difícil'**_ **. ¿Qué porque difícil?, pues… Ok, lo veremos más adelante. Porque si no mis manitos escribirán todo en este momento… xD**

 **2.- ¿Qué porque puse que Pan era adoptada?, (De seguro la pregunta que se hacen todos)**

 **Ok, fue… sinceramente, por un error mío. Ya que yo quería que Pan esté presente en este Fic, pero… no sabía cómo meterla.(Ya que Gohan tenía 17 cuando Bra tenía 4 añitos), así que dije…"¿Por qué no la adoptan?", además así Pan tendría algo de molestia, así sacando su lado molesto, envidioso y amargo, (Con Bra).Pronto veremos como la adoptaron**

 **3.- ¿Por qué Bra y Pan se** _ **'Odian'**_ **?**

 **Bien, se** _ **'Odian'**_ **; porque cada una de ellas piensan que tiene una vida infeliz, atrapada y sin libertad. Piensan que, bien sea Bra o Pan su vida es más fácil. Pero poco a poco veremos porque se odian.**

 **Bien me excedí más de lo normal. Sé que en este cap no hubo mucho VxB, pero de seguro, (Todo depende de mi mente), haya más de ellos. Trataré, lo prometo…**

 **¿Dudas?, no duden en decirlas en los Reviews. Yo encantada de responderlas ;)**

 **No leemos, cuídense mucho…**


	8. Chapter 8 : Valor

**"Recuerdos de la adolescencia"**

* * *

Al día siguiente; los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana de una muchachita, la cual estaba cubierta por muchas sabanas.

¡Rin! ¡Rin!

Se movió entre estas incomoda por la alarma.

¡Rin! ¡Rin!

Gruño, como si le estuviera dando aviso a su fastidioso despertador.

¡Rin! ¡Rin!

_ ¡Maldición!, ¡Es que acaso…!- se quedó callada pues se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación.

" _¿Cómo llegue aquí?"_

Apago el despertador y se miró en su espejo que tenía enfrente.

" _Sigo con la ropa de ayer…"_

_ ¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí…?- susurro.

" _Y si papa…"_ , su cuerpo se tensó.

_No…

" _Tranquila Bra, no pienses lo peor…"_ , se trató de tranquilizar.

_ ¡Bra!

La voz de su padre la puso en defensa.

_Eh… ¿S-si papa?- pregunto temerosa.

_ ¿Hasta qué hora piensas dormir, niña?

_Eh, Jejeje. Ya voy…

No se escuchó respuesta, luego de unos segundos se escuchó un gruñido.

_Mmm… ¿Niña te encuentras bien?

Se alarmo.

_ ¡Si!, ¿Por qué lo dices?

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba vegeta con un terno listo para ir al trabajo, paso como de costumbre por la habitación de su hija. Ya esperaba justo esa frasecita de Bra…

 _*¡Papa hoy es sábado!, ¡Déjame dormir!*_

Pero no recibió eso, sino un… _*Ya voy*_

_Hump

Fue lo único que dijo para irse a lo que Bra suspiro aliviada.

" _De seguro…Yo vine sola. ¿Y si Pan me trajo? No creo, esa maldita no haría nada por mí. Y si ella no lo hizo… estaré en graves problemas", pensó la peli-azul._

* * *

Luego de alistarse bajo por las escaleras, así topándose con… Trunks.

_ ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- pregunto, como cualquier hermana molestosa.

_Esta también es mi casa Bra… ¿Cómo dormiste?

Arqueo una ceja.

_ ¿Y a ti que te importa?

_Yaya ya muchachos…- hablo Bulma bajando de las escaleras- ¿No creen que ya están grandecitos?

_Hump- se escuchó en respuesta.

Bra observo en todo el desayuno a Trunks, este la miraba de una forma diferente.

" _¿El sabrá algo?..."_

_Hija… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Bulma, pues Bra no comía como loca el desayuno.

_Mmm… Nada

_ ¿Segura?

_Si, por cierto mama…- intento cambiar de tema- ¿Y papa?

_Está trabajando… ¿Qué sucede?- la miro a los ojos atentamente- Sabes que siempre sale a esta hora, y solo pasa a tu habitación a despertarte…- Bulma la miro ya con sospecha- ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?

Bra palideció, pero Trunks la saco de shock; con su risa.

_ ¡Claro que quiere decir algo!, ¿No Bra?- dijo en tono burlón; pues le hacia gracia ver el rosto de su hermanita.

" _¿Acaso él sabe?...",_ pensó.

_ ¡Cállate!- gruño.

El rio más fuerte.

_ ¡Maldito!, Ash te odio…- se puso de pie abruptamente y le iba a lanzar el plato de cereales, hasta que Bulma la detuvo con un grito.

_ ¡Bra!, ¡Compórtate!

_ ¡Pero el empezó!- reclamo.

_ ¿Que empezó?, A menos que quieras decir algo…

_ ¡Ya dije que no es nada!- alzo la voz.

Bulma se puso de pie y gruño.

_ ¡Tú no me hablas así!, así que está castigada señorita

_Pero…- el único que hablo fue Trunks.

_ ¡Es por tu culpa!- grito Bra- ¡Los odio!

Diciendo esto se fue a su habitación echa una fiera.

_Esta niña…- suspiro Bulma.

_Tranquila mama ya se le pasara- consoló Trunks.

Bulma se acomodó en la silla.

_ ¿Que sucede, acaso hay algo que no me quieres decir?- hablo mirándolo atentamente.

_Mmm… no es nada, es… lo hice por molestar a Bra- trato de convencer.

_Mmm…- Bulma lo miro acusadoramente.

_ ¡De verdad!- aclaro.

_Bien

* * *

_ ¡Maldito Trunks!- cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Camino de un lado para otro.

_Justo hoy tenía una fiesta… Y esta era temprano, así que le tenía que pedir permiso a mama- susurro- Y se le digo a papa, ni hablar…

Se lanzó su cama y grito en la almohada.

_ ¡Argh te odio!, ¡De seguro tú fuiste!, ¡Sí!- grito en ella.

Escucho que sonó su celular y lo agarro con violencia.

_/ ¿¡Quién demonios es!?/- hablo groseramente.

No respondieron, más bien se escuchaban risas.

_/Carajo/- insulto y colgó.

" _¿Quién habrá sido?...",_ pensó mirando su celular.

" _¡Bah! No puedo perder mi tiempo, tengo que saber quién me trajo… No creo que el tarado de mi hermano haya ido a una fiesta así"_

* * *

_ ¡Mama todo esta exquisito!- alago Pan, para luego tomar unas tostadas y metérselas a la boca.

_ ¡Pan!, ¿Puedes comer moderadamente?, ¡No vez que casi votas el café!- dijo en tono desaprobatorio.

_Perdón…

Videl suspiro y se sentó junto a ella a desayunar.

Luego de terminar de desayunar las dos se fueron a hacer su rutina.

Pan al jardín para hacer ejercicios, y Videl a hacer las cosas de la casa. Las dos ya se habían coordinado, Videl limpiaba todo; excepto la habitación de Pan y la cocina, ya que ella luego de calentar las hacía con un poco de pesadez.

_ ¡Pan ya termine!- aviso Videl.

Pan gruño un poco frustrada.

_ ¡Si ya voy!

Se sacudió e ingreso a la casa.

Luego de varias horas, (Ya casi hora del almuerzo), un Gohan ingreso a la casa emocionado.

_ ¡Videl! ¡Videl! ¡Pan! ¡Hija!

_ ¡Aquí estamos!- dijeron las dos mujeres desde la sala.

Lo primero que hizo Gohan fue tomar a Pan de la cintura y levantarla, la peli-negra no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; pues todo pasó muy rápido.

_ ¡Hey papa!- se quejó.

La bajo y luego la despeino.

_ ¡Tengo una buena noticia! ¡Te va a fascinar!

Pan se emocionó, Videl se acercó a ella.

_ ¿Qué es?- dijeron las dos.

_Bueno, bueno… primero hable con el director- explico- Luego de tanto proceso, que hice oculto… ¡Te aceptaron en la universidad que estará Bra!

Y todo se desmorono para Pan, ella creía que era otra cosa.

_ ¿Qué te parece hija?- hablo Videl feliz.

_Eh, ¡Me gusta mucho la idea!- fingió- ¡Estaré con Bra!

_Que bueno que te alegre- hablaron los dos padres.

" _¡Claro que no me gusta!, ¡Para nada!",_ pensó.

* * *

" _¡Claro que no bajare a almorzar!",_ pensó molesta la peli-azul.

Si… ahí estaba echada con los audífonos bien puestos en las orejas; ¡Claro que ella no bajaría!, luego de que su madre le haya gritado… Además le llamo la atención frente a Trunks, eso le dolió a su orgullo. Seguía furiosa, pero la música la calmo un poco.

Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a investigar sobre su universidad, la cual entraría después del instituto. Era hermosa, elegante, todo lo que ella ya creía saber… Pero observando las fotos que había sobre esta, una le llamo la atención. En un pasadizo había un puerta de madera, y una sombra hacia allí; eso sí que le llamo enormemente la curiosidad, ¿Qué era eso?. Decidió pasar las demás fotografías, pero ya no había nada sobre esa puerta… Solo jardines, etc.

" _Investigare sobre la historia de la universidad, ¡Bah!, creo que estar mucho tiempo encerrada aquí hace que vea todas las cosas interesantes… En fin, para no morirme de aburrimiento investigare…"_

Pero fue interrumpida, pues tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

_ ¿¡Quién es!?- dijo molesta.

_ ¡Qué manera es esa de hablar! ¡Baja ahora mismo niña!- hablo su padre.

_No tengo hambre…- se tranquilizó.

_No te pregunte si la tenías, te dije que bajes… ¡Ahora!

_ ¡No tengo hambre, entiende!- dijo gruñendo.

Ella no bajaría hasta que al menos Trunks se disculpe con ella.

_Ya hable Bra- reto vegeta.

Gruño internamente.

_ ¡Bien ya voy!- dijo furiosa.

Cuando bajo se encontró con…

" _¿Pan?"_

_Saluda hija- hablo su madre.

La miro con un poco de molestia. Miro a Gohan, Videl y Pan, Y sonrió fingidamente.

_Buenas tardes… No quiero sonar grosera…- dijo caminando hacia su padre el cual estaba sentado en su sitio- Pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

_Lo mismo digo yo…- mascullo vegeta; cosa que solamente su hija escucho.

_ ¡Bra!- chillo Bulma.

Gohan rio y la miro.

_Bulma nos invitó a almorzar… Además Pan te quería comentar algo- miro a su hija; a lo que Bra se puso nerviosa- De seguro tú también te alegraras

" _¿Qué?",_ pensó desconcertada.

_Bueno, bueno…- hablo su madre- primero a comer

_Gracias Bulma- Agradecieron la pequeña familia Son.

Comieron en silencio, hasta que Bulma no se aguantó y empezó a dar tema de conversación. Vegeta apenas termino se fue de ahí, no le gustaba estar rodeado de 'Muchas' personas.

" _Como desearía hacer lo mismo…",_ pensó Bra mirando a su padre.

Sin querer miro a Pan de reojo, ella le sonreía burlonamente.

_ ¡Hey Pan!- dijo fingiendo alegría.

Ella la miro de la misma forma.

_Dime

" _Es ahora o nunca",_ pensó decidida la peli-azul.

_Vamos a mi habitación, quiero que hablemos personalmente el tema que me comento tu papa- mintió.

_Mmm…- hablo Pan.

_ ¡Vallan chicas!- animo Bulma.

_ ¡Vamos, sígueme!- hablo Bra.

_Bien…- acepto Pan.

Una vez que Bra se puso en marcha, Pan hizo igual.

Ya casi cerca de su habitación, Bra volteo rápidamente y tomo a Pan de los hombros.

_Bien, dime que viste ayer…

Pan sonrió de forma perversa.

_ ¿Qué?- se hizo la loca.

" _¡Maldita!, bien... ¿quieres jugar?… ¡juguemos!"_

La jalo hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

Se acercó a Pan peligrosamente y la miro fulminantemente; la peli-negra solo la reto con la mirada.

_ ¿Cuánto quieres?

_No quiero dinero…

" _¡Bingo!, genial ya se…"_

_No puedes decir nada. Pues…- formo una sonrisa sádica en sus labios, que asusto un poco a la misma Pan- Te preguntaran como sabes tú eso, y no creo que tus queridos padres te hayan dado permiso para que asistas ahí, ¿Cierto?

Bra la miro de forma ganadora, con ese brillo en los ojos; característico de vegeta.

" _Que tonta soy… ¿Acaso soy tan inútil?, tiene razón"_ , pensó Pan.

Pero no, ella no se dejaría intimidar por Bra.

_Bien, al final yo no planee decir nada- mintió; tenía que jugar sus cartas- Cambiando de tema… Estaré en tu universidad

La sonrisa y mirada de Bra se desvanecieron al instante; para poner una de horror.

" _¿Qué?"_

_ ¿Qué?- dijo lo que pensó.

_Créeme que yo no quiero… Pero como sabes, ellos piensan que nos llevamos encantadoramente bien- relato Pan.

_Pe-pero como…- tartamudeo- ¿¡Como tú puedes estar en una universidad tan cara!? Si tú no tienes dinero…- rio, creyendo que era una maldita broma- ¡Que chistosa Pan!

Eso enfureció a la peli-negra, la cual tomo fuertemente de los hombros a Bra, haciendo que ella caiga al piso golpeándose la cabeza.

_ ¡Au!, ¿¡Que mierda tienes!?- se quejó, e intento quitársela de encima. Pero Pan era más fuerte que ella.

_Escúchame niñita consentida y caprichosa…- hablo Pan molesta- El hecho que tengas dinero, no te hace superior a mí… Mírate, ni tienes fuerza para que me saques de encima- se burló.

Eso le dolió al orgullo de Bra.

_ ¿Así?- reto la peli-azul.

Luego miro la puerta de su habitación, y se preparó para actuar.

_Pa-papa… mira lo que hace Pan- fingió que su padre estaba en la puerta, _'Mirándolas'_ ; y como Pan estaba volteada callo en la trampa.

_ ¿Qué?- dijo volteando.

Bra aprovecho y la tumbo con fuerza.

_No tengo fuerza, pero si astucia… ¡Tonta!

Pan se levantó del piso y jalo del pelo a Bra, a lo que ella hizo lo mismo.

_ ¡Suéltame!- decía Bra.

_ ¡Suéltame tu!

_ ¡Te dije suéltame!- hablo Bra más fuerte.

Gritaron y patalearon, luego se lanzaron hacia la cama. Pan agarro unas almohadas y se las lanzo a Bra.

Muy internamente las dos se divertían peleando, esa adrenalina que sentían al quererle ganar a la otra. Bra le sonrió a lo que Pan le devolvió la sonrisa.

_ ¡Ya verás!- rio Bra lanzándole una almohada a Pan.

Esta rio y le lanzo otra.

_ ¡Me las pagaras maldita!- advirtió Pan.

_ ¡Oigan mocosas! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- hablo vegeta abriendo la puerta, la abrió sin tocar pues escucho gritos de su hija, y no dudo en abrir.

_Eh…- dijeron las dos.

_ ¿Eh?- insistió vegeta.

_ ¡Pero que preguntas haces papa!, ¿No vez que estamos jugando guerra de almohadas?- hablo Bra.

Vegeta la analizo con la mirada… él sabía bien que había escuchado.

_Hump si tú lo dices niña

_ ¡De verdad!

Y sin nada más que decir vegeta se fue, sospechando algo.

_Ves lo que provocas…- dijo Bra saliendo de la habitación- ¡Vienes o que!- amenazo con la puerta y la llave en su mano.

_ ¡Voy!- dijo Pan saliendo rápidamente.

* * *

Una vez que se fueron Bra se encerró en su habitación; y Bulma se fue a la silla dispuesta a descansar con su esposo.

Una vez en la cama vegeta hablo…

_Mujer… ¿Tú crees que la mocosa de Gohan y Bra se lleven bien?

Bulma desvió la mirada de su libro a su esposo.

_ ¿Porque lo dices?

Y vegeta conto lo que había escuchado.

_Mmm… ¿A que se abra referido Bra al decirle que le abran dado permiso?- se puso pensativa.

" _Si se escapó, esa muchachita necesito bastante valor, para escapar de vegeta"_ , pensó.

_ ¿Qué piensas?- pregunto vegeta.

_Nada...- mintió- De seguro fue otra cosa- trato de mentirse a sí misma- Ya sabes, cosas de chicas…

_Hump

Vegeta se dispuso a ver su laptop. Y Bulma a intentar nuevamente leer… intento pero sin querer se le vino el recuerdo de la primera vez que tuvo valor para enfrentar a Komuro.

 **Flashback**

Tocaron su puerta ella estaba en su computadora tranquilamente.

_Adelante- dijo despreocupadamente.

" _Tengo que terminar este trabajo"_

No volteo a ver quién era, pues pensaba que era su mama.

_Mama dime que qui…

Le taparon la boca y la hicieron voltear junto con la silla.

" _¡Komuro!",_ pensó con temor.

_Te habían dicho que te vez linda con esos lentes…- hablo el muy cerca de ella.

Solo había pasado una semana desde que se atrevió a saludarlo; justo como kin le había dicho.

La cercanía que el hizo con ella la lleno de temor; sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Él le destapo la boca.

 _* ¡Demuéstrale quien eres!, defiéndete… y si no puedes, ya sabes niña…*_

Las palabras de Kin seguían en su mente.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos, así evitando que las lágrimas caigan.

_ ¡Si!, me lo han dicho cientos de veces…- mintió- Komuro hazme el favor de irte

Él le sonrió y se acercó más a ella apoyándose en las barandas de la silla, haciendo que su rostro y el de Bulma estén separados por unos cuantos centímetros.

Ella se puso de pie abruptamente así empujando fuertemente a Komuro.

_Te are pagar todas…- lo miro amenazadoramente- No lo iba a hacer… pero…- lo fulmino con la mirada- Tu de terco…

Camino hacia él, por primera vez sin miedo. Sin temor a que él le haga algo; con valentía.

Komuro la tomo nuevamente de los hombros y la acorralo en la pared.

_Me encantas así…- susurro en su cuello.

Luego sus manos bajaron a la cintura de Bulma.

La peli-azul vio imágenes difusas de lo que le paso a los seis años.

Y la furia se desato en ella.

" _¡Estoy harta! ¡Harta de siempre tener miedo! Miedo de Komuro… Pero ya no…",_ pensó.

Lo pateo en su parte a Komuro, este cayó al piso de dolor.

_ ¿¡Que tienes!?- reclamo.

_ ¿Qué, que tengo?- dijo con arrogancia.

Se acercó y se inclinó hacia él.

_ ¡Tengo un demonio en mí!...- dijo cerca de el- Y si no te largas ahora… Soy capaz de matarte…

Hablo tan seriamente que a Komuro le dio miedo por su vida. Pero se quedó un rato para verla. Bulma al ver que no se iba le sonrió sádicamente.

_ ¿No me crees?- advirtió divertida.

Estaba a punto de patearlo, pero Komuro se puso de pie rápidamente y huyo de su habitación.

Una vez que se fue cerró la puerta y callo de rodillas.

_L-lo hice…- susurro- Lo hice…- y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Rio por el recuerdo.

_ ¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto vegeta.

_No es nada…- dijo apagando la lamparita de su mesita.

Se echó y abrazo a vegeta el cual ya estaba echado en la cama.

Sabía muy en el fondo que Bra había hecho algo, y ella lo iba a descubrir…

…

 **_Notas de la autora: ¡Hola!, lectores y lectoras…enserio perdón por el retaso. Pero estuve muy atareada con los trabajos en equipo. Y apenas tenía tiempo para escribir… Lo peor es que se acercan mis exámenes :(**

 **Pero en fin… No los aburro más con mi vida miserable :P**

 **Bueno, esa Bra sí que les dará acción a sus padres… Y claro Bulma no es tonta y se dará cuenta muy pronto. En este fic no quiero que pienses que Bra es la mala, ni nada de eso. Si no que compréndanla, bueno, ok. Pero esta aun en la Adolescencia y tiene estas ideas de cómo quiere ser ella. Pan y Bra se quieren muy en el fondo, pero la envidia y cólera les gana por eso se odian. Ya veremos cómo se llevaran ahora que estén juntas… Se va a poner fuerte.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este cap.**

 **Nos leemos, (Espero pronto; porque como dicen… Época de exámenes, vine la inspiración)**

 **¡Cuídense!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Día agotador

_**"Recuerdos de la adolescencia"**_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Bra se encontraba despierta (Milagro ya que era temprano) moviéndose entre las sabanas.

Gruño internamente y se movió otra vez incomoda, angustiada. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal… Ella, ella… la niña en la que todos confiaban. Ella que era la debilidad de su padre.

" _¿Cómo pude hacerlo? Papa confía en mi… ¿Cómo pude escaparme?"_

_En fin… Ahora lo que importa es saber quién me trajo esa vez- suspiro y le restó importancia al asunto.

Se puso de pie lista para aprovechar su día… Hasta que…

_ ¡Vegeta!- escucho.

Sus mejillas se pusieron de color rojo.

_Otra vez no…- dijo.

Tomo rápidamente su celular, que estaba en su velador. Y marco al que sería su salvador.

Mientras la llamada entraba, Bra seguía escuchando los gemidos de su madre.

_Vamos contesta…- dijo incomoda.

 __/Bra… sabes que es el único día que tengo para descansar, y me mole…/__ hablo Trunks.

 __/ ¡Silencio! ¿Puedo ir a tu departamento?/_

 __/ ¿Eh? Qué milagro… ¿Tu pidiendo permiso?/-_ hablo torpemente.

Bra gruño.

 __/ ¡Voy a ir!/_

 __/Bra… no, estoy…mmm… ¿Pero porque quieres venir?/_

 __/Mmm… es que mama y papa…/-_ se sonrojo más, por un momento se los imagino.

 __/ ¿¡Que?! ¿Otra vez?... ¡Ven! No quiero que te traumes…/_

 __/Se comportan como adolescentes… Oye… creo que se rompió un cuadro y otro jarrón/_

 __/Solo huye y me llamas cuando estés afuera/_

 __/Bien/_

Bra colgó y se alisto a la velocidad de la luz, corrió hacia su escritorio; abrió el cajoncito que había y saco la capsula de su moto.

* * *

Cuando diviso el edifico en donde estaba el departamento de su hermano bajo de su moto y llamo al peli-lila.

 __/Ya estoy afuera/-_ y colgó.

Unos minutos después Trunks aun con pijama le abrió la puerta.

_Adelan…- dijo, pero fue interrumpido por Bra- Te…- completo.

Cerró la puerta e ingreso a su departamento, así no encontrando a la peli-azul.

_Oye… ¿Dónde estás?- dijo buscándola.

Cuando ingreso a su habitación la vio recostada en su cama.

_ ¿Quién te dio permiso para que te eches?- dijo en reclamo.

_Yo me di permiso- dijo ella sin mirarlo- Pero si gustas hermanito… te puedes echar

La hija menor de Bulma palmeo la cama con su mano.

Trunks gruño y camino hacia ella, la tomo del brazo haciendo que se ponga de pie.

_ ¿Qué tienes?- reclamo ella.

_Tengo… Tengo que cada vez que vienes te apoderas de todo- dijo un poco molesto.

_ ¿Así...?- reto Bra.

_ ¡Si!

_Pues mira como me apodero se tu cabello- hablo jalando el cabello lila de su hermano.

_ ¡Hey Bra! No te juegues así- reclamo- Duele…

La peli-azul rio juguetonamente.

_Ah ya entiendo… ¿Quieres jugar…?

El hijo mayor de Bulma alejo a su hermana de él de un solo empujón y tomo una almohada así lanzándosela en la cabeza.

_Oye… ¡Tramposo!

_Tu comenzaste- dijo Trunks bajando la almohada.

_Bueno…- hablo Bra y luego le tiro una patada al peli-lila.

_ ¡Au!- se quejó.

La peli-azul otra vez le iba a tirar una patada hasta que Trunks paro su pie. Y la alzo del tobillo, (Bra traía Shorts).

Su hermana menor que no se esperaba eso se agarró de los pies de Trunks un poco asustada.

_Oye Trunks bájame- dijo de cabeza; luego intento darle una patada con su otro pie.

_Gane- dijo el lanzándola a su enorme cama.

Bra rio.

_Hace mucho que no jugamos así…- hablo.

_Si, tienes razón- rio Trunks.

_ ¿De qué ríes?

_Tu cabello

_ ¿Ah?

Bra camino hacia el baño de su hermano y se miró en el espejo.

_ ¡TRUNKS TE VOY A MATAR!- grito.

* * *

Se estiro entre las sabanas y acaricio el otro lado, en donde tendría que dormir su 'Compañera'

_ ¿En dónde está?- se levantó inmediatamente al no sentirla.

Miro a su costado y observo una carta. La abrió y leyó…

" _Fue divertido, pero no quería nada serio… No me busques más. Cuídate Son Goten"_

Suspiro.

_Y yo que creí que eras diferente…- exclamo frustrado.

Sonó su celular y con la esperanza de que sea la muchacha contesto.

 __/ ¿Si?/_

 __/ ¡Señor Goten!/_

Se quitó el celular de la oreja y miro el contacto, el cual estaba registrado como _"Jefe"_ ; pero por su emoción no pudo verlo.

 __/ ¿Eh? ¡Buenos días! Señor…/-_ dijo nervioso.

 __/Me acaban de llamar de la tienda CDC… ¡¿Te acuerdas el encargo de anoche?! ¡¿Me puedes decir porque no lo entregaste?!/_

Sudo frio y miro el suelo, en donde se encontraba una caja de color gris…

 __/Señor… eh… e-es que sufrí un imprevisto/_

 __/ ¡Deme una buena excusa Son Goten!/_

 __/Por favor discúlpeme… Yo mismo hablare con la empresa… Lo iré a entregar ahora mis…/-_ dijo apresurado, pero lo interrumpieron.

 __/No será necesario…/_

 __/ ¿Ah?/_

 __/ ¡Estas despedido! ¡Mañana te quiero a primera hora para que recojas tus pertenencias!/_

 __/Pe-pero señor… Yo…/_

 __/ ¡Nada! Ya hace tiempo te he perdonado varias… ¡Esto se acabó! ¡Mañana a primera hora!/_

 __/Si…/_ \- dijo arrepentido.

Su exjefe colgó, y Goten se lanzó nuevamente a la cama.

_Y todo porque ayer en vez de entregar el encargo… me fui a la discoteca- se reprochó.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia la pequeña caja gris; se arrodillo frente a ella y coloco sus manos dispuesto a abrirla.

_Ya que no trabajo….- dijo para sí mismo.

" _Veremos que hay aquí"_

Abrió la caja y saco el plástico. De la caja saco varios CD, los cuales le llamaron mucho la atención.

_ ¿Qué será?

Cogió un disco y lo reprodujo en su DVD.

 _(_ ¡Mi muy querido publico! ¡Buenas noches!_)_

_ ¿Mmm…?- murmuro pensativo- ¡Ah ya se! Es… es…

Trato de recordar el nombre de la dueña de la voz.

 _(_ ¡Yo Pars, hoy estoy muy feliz de…!)_

_ ¡Eso es! Su nombre es Pars- dijo mirando a la hermosa chica, desde su pantalla- Es nueva cantante…

" _Así me lo comentaste Janne…"_ , pensó acordándose de la muchacha que conoció en la discoteca.

Siguió observando el resto de videos, todos eran de la cantante de cabello marrón.

_De seguro era un especial… Y yo que no lo entregue

* * *

_ ¡Ya!, ya yaya… ¡Au! Oye ya basta…- alejo poniendo una mano en la cara de su hermana.

_ ¡Quita tu mano de mi cara!

_ ¿Pero te tranquilizas?

_Bien…

Quito su mano y sonrió de nuevo. Se lanzó nuevamente a su cama a lo que Bra hizo lo mismo, quedaron mirando el techo blanco del departamento de Trunks.

_Oye… ¿Y saliste a tiempo?- inicio conversación el peli-lila

_ ¡Si! ¿Tú te traumabas así de pequeño?

_Bra… Solo te diré que antes era peor…

La peli-azul se levantó y se apoyó en el pecho de su hermano.

_ ¡No inventes! ¿Enserio?

El asintió con la cabeza.

_Hay pobrecito mi feo hermanito- se burló.

_Si así era mi vida…- siguió el juego.

Los dos rieron, hasta que a Bra le rugió el estómago.

_ ¿No desayunaste algo?

Bra lo golpeó en juego.

_ ¿Acaso eres tonto?... Ay si disculpa, si lo eres- dijo en burla; a lo que Trunks puso una cara de molestia- ¡Claro que no desayuné nada! ¡Si Salí huyendo de ahí!

_Ah cierto…- dijo, y luego su estómago dio un sonido de hambre.

La peli-azul se puso de pie y camino hacia la sala, Trunks hizo lo mismo. El peli-lila al entrar a la sala observo a Bra echada en el mueble.

_ ¿No tenías hambre?

_Si…- dijo mirándolo

_ ¿Y?

_ ¿Que?

_ ¿Cómo que…? ¿ _'Que'_?, vamos para que me ayudes a preparar algo

_ ¡¿Ah?!- exclamo ella apoyándose en el mueble abruptamente.

_ ¡Nada de eso!- dijo el caminado hacia ella y tomándola de los brazos.

_ ¡Pero yo no sé cocinar! ¡Suéltame!- exclamo siendo arrastrada por Trunks hacia la cocina.

* * *

_1…2… ¡3!- susurro lanzándose a su cama desde la ventana.

Se puso de pie y se cambió rápidamente con la pijama. Luego de hacerlo se acurro en su cama dispuesta a dormir.

_Pan… hija…

Abrió los ojos con cansancio y miro a su madre, la cual estaba en el marco de la puerta.

_ ¿Ah?

" _Ufff llegue a tiempo"_ , pensó aliviada.

_ ¿Qué haces durmiendo?, planeamos ayer ir a la playa temprano- reprocho.

" _Ay no… Muero de sueño"_

_Mama…- se quejó.

_Nada, ¡Arriba arriba! Tu abuelo Goku estará. No podemos dejarlo ahí con tu abuela Milk

" _Abuelito…"_

_Bien… Voy, voy…Pero cinco minutos más-pidió.

_ ¡Vamos Pan! ¿Es que acaso no dormiste anoche?- cuestiono.

_Mmm… ¿Qué preguntas haces mama?- hablo nerviosa- ¡Claro que sí!

_ ¿Entonces?

_Es broma…

_Mmm

La analizo con la mirada como solo una madre sabe hacerlo.

_Pan se te ve cansa…- dijo pero la interrumpieron.

_ ¿Videl ya están listas?- hablo Gohan ingresando a la habitación.

_Si yo si… Se está alistando Pan

_Bien… Buenos días hija- saludo.

_Buenos días

Luego de todo el proceso, (Alistarse, alistar las cosas, etc.). Por fin pudieron ingresar a la camioneta.

_ ¡Vámonos!- dijeron Gohan y Videl.

_Si…- murmuro, para luego caer dormida en el asiento.

_Pan… Oye Pan…- hablo Videl.

_Dejara Videl- detuvo Gohan; luego le sonrió cálidamente.

_Si- sonrió de igual manera.

* * *

_Bra… Hija; ¿Hasta qué hora piensas dor…?-hablo caminando, pero cuando no vio a su hija en su habitación callo- mir…- completo.

La busco por las habitaciones en donde comúnmente estaba ella. Pero no la encontró.

_Oye…Vegeta- llamo.

_Dime

Bajo las escaleras y encontró a su esposo desayunando lo que los robots habían cocinado.

_ ¿Has visto a Bra?

Vegeta dejo de comer y arqueo una ceja.

_Es que no la encuentro

_ ¿¡Como que no la encuentras!?

_Me fije en las habitaciones en donde comúnmente esta… Pero na la encuentro

_Llama a su celular… Esa mocosa abra salido

_Puede ser... ¿Tú crees que nos escuchó?

Se sonrojo y desvió la mirada a lo que Bulma rio.

_Entiende ella ya no es una niña… Ya sabe lo que es hacer _'Eso'_ \- dijo a su esposo.

_ ¿¡Pero qué cosas dices!?- exclamo poniéndose de pie y fue directo hacia las escaleras.

" _Creo que ya se a donde fue…",_ pensó tomando su celular y llamando a su hijo mayor.

 __/ ¿Si?/_

 __/Hola mi amor… ¿Esta Bra contigo?/_

 __/Mmm…Si; ella está conmigo/_

 __/Oh que bueno…Me pregunto porque fue para allá. De seguro te extrañaba/_

 __/Lo dudo… digo sí; de seguro. Bueno mama te dejo, pasare tiempo con Bra/_

 __/Bien te la encargo/_

Y Trunks colgó.

_Bien el asunto de Bra está listo- dijo para sí misma.

* * *

_ ¿¡Que te dijo!?- pregunto Bra tomando los hombros de su hermano.

_Nada… pregunto por ti

_Ah… ¿Solo eso?

Asintió con la cabeza.

_Oye…Si apagaste la estufa ¿No?- pregunto Trunks.

_ ¡Ay no!

La peli-azul corrió hacia la cocina y la apago rápidamente.

_Hay Bra… - reclamo el mayor- Tendremos que salir a desayunar- dijo mirando los tocinos quemados.

_ ¡Vez! Yo insistí desde un comienzo

_Y yo que hoy me quería quedar aquí

_ah ah ah- negó con su dedo Bra- Tienes que consentir a tu hermana

_ ¡Hump! No sé cómo te aguantan los chicos con los que sales

_Mmm… No sé- dijo de forma chistosa.

Trunks ingreso a su habitación para alistarse, mientras que Bra miraba televisión.

 _¡Rin Rin!_

_Oye Trunks… te llaman- aviso.

_Estoy ocupado Bra

Bra se puso de pie y contesto el celular de su hermano mayor.

 __/ ¿Si?/_

 __/ ¡Hola mi amor! ¿Tienes tiempo para venir a mi casa? Me siento sola y…/_

 __/ ¿Quién es?/-_ pregunto en un tono frio (Uso la voz de vegeta).

 __/Soy…Carolina…/-_ respondió la muchacha con temor.

 __/ ¿Así que te sientes sola?... ¡Pues búscate compañía!/-_ dijo en voz amenazante y colgando.

_ ¿Oye quién era ah?- pregunto Trunks saliendo de la habitación listo y con una toalla en su cabeza.

_Ah una idiota

_ ¿Ah?

_Una tal Carolina…- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¿¡Carolina!? Y que dijo… ¡Me la veces pasado Bra!

_No esa estúpida sonaba como una caza fortunas

_ ¿Eh? Pero que dices… Ella es dulce… y

_Si bien dulce era… Tanto así que se sentía solita. Pero no te preocupes, ya no se acercara a ti

_ ¿Qué hiciste?

_Nada… ¿Nos vamos?

Trunks gruño y la siguió.

* * *

Al día siguiente luego de pasar el día anterior con su hermano. Bra fue a su preparatoria; al ingresar varias personas se reían, eso hacía que el buen humor que traía de su casa se disminuyera poco a poco.

_Oye Bra…

_ ¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?- pregunto violentamente.

Miro a Thaly con ojos furiosos.

_Y-yo sé porque se ríen d-de ti…

Bra arqueo una ceja; tomo del brazo a Thaly y la jalo hacia una esquina.

_Dime- exigió.

_Y-yo…

_ ¡¿Puedes dejar de tenerme miedo por una vez en tu vida?! ¡Has algo útil mujer!- exclamo.

La muchacha trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

_No sé quién… pero han difundido una foto tuya. De esa vez en la fiesta, cuando tu hermano te llevo…

_ ¿Fue el?- susurro anonada.

_ ¿Eh?

_ ¡Vete!

Thaly se fue mirándola de reojo. Bra estaba aun apoyada en la esquina con los brazos cruzados y con los dientes apretados.

" _Prometo investigar más Bra… Yo sé que eres una gran persona"_ , pensó alejándose de ahí.

Apretó los puños furiosa y se alejó de la esquina.

" _¿Quién? ¿Quién demonios se atrevió a difundir la foto?... ¿Pudo haber sido Pan?… Si, si ella estaba en la fiesta, ese era su plan de venganza… Por eso no quería decir nada en mi casa ¡Vas a pagar caro idiota!"_ , pensó furiosa.

Ingreso a su primera clase acompañada de las burlas de sus compañeros.

" _Maldición…Vas a ver… Iré lo antes posible"_

* * *

_ ¿Otra vez rechazado?- se cuestionó a sí mismo.

" _¿Y si le piso trabajo a Trunks?"_ , pensó.

_No… ¡Encontrare uno por mi cuenta!

El hijo menor de Goku comenzó a caminar por las calles desanimado, esperando que en la otra entrevista de trabajo que tenía lo aceptaran

_ ¡No por favor! ¡Ya le di dinero! ¿Qué más quiere?

_ ¿Hum?- dijo.

Confundido retrocediendo al callejón que paso hace unos instantes, asi encontrándose con una muchacha y un hombre encima de ella.

_ ¡Déjeme por favor!

Se acercó rápidamente y tomo al hombre de la camiseta así alejándolo de la muchacha. Le tiro un golpe haciendo que el abusador también se aleje de él.

_ ¿Estás bien?- pregunto.

Pero antes de que la muchacha le conteste el otro hombre le tiro un puñete en su cara. La única mujer presente grito.

Goten esquivo el otro golpe que iba directo a él, aprovecho el momento y le tiro una patada a su oponente.

El otro hombre se rindió y se fue, dejando al peli-negro con la muchacha; la cual se lanzó llorando a los brazos de Goten.

_Gracias… ¡Se lo agradezco de verdad!

_No hay de que…- hablo alejándola despacio de él.

Ella tomo su rostro y examino el golpe.

_ ¿Estás bien?

El hijo menor de Goku miro los ojos color chocolate de la muchacha, y el recuerdo de la cantante le vino a la mente.

_ ¿Tú eres Pars? ¿La cantante?

Ella sonrió cálidamente y asintió con la cabeza.

Goten nunca (Aparte de su familia) había recibido una sonrisa tan sincera y cariñosa.

Se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

_Y-yo… estoy bien…

La peli-marrón le ofreció su mano para caminar juntos.

_Te invito a mi departamento… De tu labio sale sangre…- lo miro preocupada- Quiero curarla… y a la vez darte las gracias

_No… no te preocupes

_Vamos ¿Si?- insistió sonriendo.

_Bien

_ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_Go-goten… Son Goten

_Un placer Son Goten

Pars tomo rápidamente su mano y se fueron de aquel callejón.

* * *

_ ¡Despierta!- dijo dándole un golpe con el paquete de papeles.

_ ¡Au! ¡Papa!- exclamo Trunks.

_Tu vienes a trabajar… ¡No a dormir!

_Es que Bra ayer me dejo cansado…Me pegaba y molestaba mucho

Vegeta sonrió de lado, pero luego se puso serio.

_Eso no es excusa

Bulma que miraba desde afuera lo sucedido sonrió tiernamente.

" _Vegeta tú y tu costumbre de pegarle en la cabeza a Trunks"_ , pensó un poco molesta.

 **Flashback**

_ ¡Mocoso no te duermas!- exclamo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de su hijo.

_ ¿Eh? Papa…

_ ¿Y así dices estar estudiando?

_Es que no entiendo esto…- señalo su libro.

_ ¿Para qué vas al colegio entonces?

_No, es que esto es otra cosa… Me adelante un poco- explico.

El peli-negro se quedó callado y tomo el libro, examino los ejercicios y se sentó junto a su hijo.

_Mira porque te lo explicare ¡solo una vez!

Trunks se apoyó y presto atención.

_Oye veg…- se detuvo en la habitación de su hijo y observo la hermosa escena.

" _Vegeta…"_

 **Fin del Flashback**

_Oigan mis queridos hombres- hablo ingresando a la oficina de su hijo.

Los dos la miraron.

_ ¿Vamos a almorzar?

_ ¿Con uste…?- exclamo Trunks pero callo al ver la mirada amenazante de su padre- ¡Si mama quiero ir!

_ ¡Entonces vamos! ¡Deja los documentos! Luego yo te ayudo- dijo quiñándole el ojo a su hijo.

_Gracias

* * *

_ ¡Oye Pan!- grito Nicole al verla ingresar al salón.

_Dime

_A que no sabes

_No, no se- dijo sentándose junto a ella.

_ ¿Sabes quién es Bra Brief, no?

_Eh… Si

_Un grupo de los de su instituto le tomaron una foto, en donde es cargada por su hermano mayor

" _Trunks…"_

_ ¿Y?

_Es que fue en la fiesta a la que asististe con Mío… Mira justo ella me la mando- dijo mostrando la foto con su celular.

Si, ahí estaba Bra siendo cargada por Trunks mientras ella estaba dormida.

_No le veo nada de malo- dio su opinión.

_ ¡Hay Pan! Es que de la que hablamos es Bra Brief… Una muchacha que nunca debería haber pasado eso… Pobrecita… Su hermano mayor llevándola a casa

_ ¡Cállate Nicole!

Por alguna razón le molestó que se burlaran de ella. Nicole se calló justo cuando su profesor ingresaba a hacer la clase.

Así el día transcurrió con sus clases, hasta que sonó la campana del receso. Pan salió (Con su comida) de la preparatoria, para comer al aire libre.

_Pero si es Bra Brief- escucho atrás de ella.

Miro al frente y la vio bajando de su moto.

_ ¿¡Tú fuiste no!?- grito ella furiosa.

_ ¿Eh?

Se quedó mirándola confundida. Mientras que Bra caminaba rápidamente hacia ella.

…

 **_Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola lectores y lectoras! ¡Perdónenme por la demora! Pero me quede en blanco… Prometí en mi one-shot último ("Amor asesino") que actualizaría pronto… Pero no se preocupen porque…Me quede en blanco aquí pero estaba ocupada editando "El jefe"**

 **Espero pronto publicarla nuevamente, editada y mejorada. Ojala les juste…**

 **Este capítulo sé que le falto más recuerdos, y también más acción. Pero poco a poco vendrá… No se preocupen.**

 **Ojala les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios y críticas.**

 **¡Cuídense mucho!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Confusión

_**"Recuerdos de la Adolescencia"**_

* * *

_ ¿De qué hablas?- dijo justo cuando Bra se posiciono enfrente de ella.

La peli-azul sonrió con arrogancia, la tomo de la camiseta; así colocándola a su altura (Sabemos que Bra es más alta que Pan, solo un poco).

_No te hagas la loca ¡idiota!- dijo alejándola bruscamente de ella.

La comida de Pan callo en su ropa, haciendo que se enfurezca.

_ ¡¿Qué tienes?!- grito lanzando a Bra al suelo.

La hija menor de Bulma cayó al suelo fuertemente haciendo que toda su ropa se ensucie.

_ ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!- gritaron un grupo de alumnos, los cuales llamaron la atención de otros.

Bra escupió y se puso de pie.

_ ¡Maldita estúpida!- grito golpeándola en la cara.

Pan la jalaba del cabello, mientras la otra también hacia lo mismo, las dos seguían en el piso dando vueltas una encima de otra golpeándose.

Los gritos y alientos de algunos llamaron la atención de los maestros, los cuales al ver la escena se acercaron a las dos muchachas y las separaron.

_ ¿¡Pero que tienen ustedes dos señoritas!?- grito la directora.

_ ¡Esa estúpida comenzó!- grito Bra, tratando de soltarse del profesor que la tomaba de los brazos.

_ ¡No es cierto! ¡Tú viniste hasta aquí para golpearme!- grito en su defensa Pan.

_Alumna Pan ahora mismo su padre está en clases… ¡No me esperaba eso de usted!- regaño la directora.

Cuando la hija del mencionado escucho el nombre de su padre se tranquilizó.

" _¡Papa me va a matar!",_ pensó nerviosa.

_Y señorita Bra BRIEF… ¡No creía que vendría hasta aquí para ocasionar una pelea! ¡Ahora mismo llamare a sus padres!- la directora dio media vuelta y miro al resto de alumnos- ¡Vallan a sus clases!

Una vez que todos se fueron la directora volteo a mirar a las muchachas.

_ ¡Ustedes síganme!

Un profesor tomo a Pan del brazo y la jalo. El otro profesor iba hacer lo mismo, hasta que Bra se separó bruscamente.

_ ¡Yo puedo caminar sola!- chillo.

La dueña de la preparatoria volteo a mirarla, a lo que Bra la reto con los ojos.

_Profesor… déjela. Por favor valla a enfermería por alcohol y algodón… Para que las dos ¡Niñas! Se curen

_Si directora

Bra camino con los brazos cruzados atrás de ella.

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina de la directora Bra se sentó y Pan hizo lo mismo. La peli-azul fue testigo de cómo llamaban al padre de Pan.

Los ojos de la peli-negra se pusieron vidriosos al verlo ingresar a la dirección.

Por un momento a la hija de Bulma le dio lastima.

_ ¡¿Bra?!- exclamo sorprendido Gohan.

La única hija de vegeta agacho la mirada.

_Señorita Brief… el número de sus padres por favor- pidió la directora.

_ ¿Usted cree que se lo daré?- reto.

_Oh si claro que lo hará… Si no quiere quedarse aquí hasta el otro día

_ ¡Hump! No me impor…- hablo, pero fui interrumpida por Gohan.

_Bra…- alerto sin mirarla, pues sus ojos estaban fijos en los de su hija- Hazlo- completo.

" _Demonios… Mama me va a matar"_ , pensó dictando el número.

_Pan…- Hablo Gohan- Estoy muy decepcionado de ti… ¿Cómo es posible que vengas a dirección?

_Pa-papa yo…N-no yo….- tartamudeo; la mirada de su padre la devasto, sus lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, no le importo que Bra la estuviera mirando.

_ ¡¿Tu qué?! Iniciaste una pelea…Por favor Pan

_Y-yo no tuve…- intento hablar, pero la interrumpieron.

_ ¡Ella no tuvo la culpa!- alzo la voz Bra.

Pan abrió los ojos y alzo lentamente la mirada, y observo los ojos azules de ella.

_Gohan… Yo tuve la culpa- hablo Bra.

¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué acepto la culpa ella? ¿No odiaba a Pan?, tantas preguntas que se hacía Bra también. Pero le dolió ver las lágrimas de Pan, sabía que ella lloraba de vergüenza frente a su padre. No le gusto eso… Odio sentirse así, y reconocía que era su culpa ¿Cómo pudo acusarla de haberle tomado la foto? ¿¡Acaso tenia las pruebas!?

_ ¿Bra?- hablo Gohan confundido.

¿Bra admitiendo algo? El hijo mayor de Goku desde que conocía a la hija de vegeta, nunca NUNCA la había visto admitir algo; era tan orgullosa como su padre y su madre…Pero ahora…

" _G-gracias Bra…",_ pensó Pan.

_ ¿Dice que usted tuvo la culpa señorita Brief?- hablo la directora.

" _/ ¿Estas segura de lo que haces?/",_ le hablo su 'Yo' interior.

_Si, yo tuve la culpa… Yo vine a buscar a Pan. Yo comencé la pelea…

_Muy bien- hablo la directora.

_ ¿Bra… porque viniste hasta aquí? ¿Solo para querer golpear a Pan?- cuestiono Gohan molesto.

_Gohan… Vine… Por algo, que pensé que ella me había hecho a mi

_ ¿¡Como ella va hacerte algo Bra!? ¿Acaso no son amigas?

_ ¡Ya basta de mentiras papa! ¡Bra y yo no somos amigas!- hablo Pan.

Justo en ese momento en el que Pan dijo la verdad, Vegeta y Bulma ingresaron a la oficina.

_Así que era verdad lo que escuche esa vez…- hablo vegeta serio.

_Profesor Gohan… Puede seguir con sus clases. Señorita Pan… Valla a enfermería para que le curen las heridas y se pongan un nuevo atuendo- dijo refiriéndose a la ropa sucia que traía.

Los integrantes de la familia Son asintieron. El hijo mayor de Goku sabía que no se podía quedar hablando ahí, tenía que dar clases; pero le encantaría saber más de ese tema.

_Señora Bulma, mucho gusto en conocerla; pero lamento que tenga que ser con estos motivos…- hablo la directora invitándola a sentarse.

Vegeta no se sentó pues miraba a su hija, la cual agachaba la cabeza. La directora explico todo lo que paso, a lo que Bulma miro furiosa a su hija.

_Además la señorita presente admite que todo fue su culpa- completo la dueña de la preparatoria.

Vegeta se fue de la habitación molesto.

_ ¿Eso es cierto Bra?- cuestiono Bulma.

La peli-azul menor no respondió. Bulma dejo de mirarla y presto atención a la directora.

_Gracias por llamarme, disculpe el HORRIBLE incidente… No volverá a ocurrir. Disculpe nuevamente

Luego de las disculpas Bra subió al auto de su madre, con la sorpresa que su padre no estaba.

_ ¿Y papa?- pregunto.

Bulma no le respondió y condujo hacia Corporación Capsula.

" _La malogre toda… ¿Y todo porque? Porque sentí lastima por Pan. Ahora por permitirme ese momento de debilidad tengo que pagar las consecuencias"_ , pensó mirando de reojo a su madre; la cual estaba con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Tú crees que papa está en casa?- se atrevió a preguntar, no soportaba el silencio.

Su madre no respondió.

_Si al menos me contestaras…- dijo indignada.

Bulma freno fuertemente haciendo que todo el peso de Bra se valla para adelante.

_ ¿¡Pero qué te pasa mama!?- exclamo casi gritando.

_ ¿Todavía tienes la osadía de preguntar?- reprocho- ¿Tú crees que es bonito que llamen para que te recojan por hacer ese incidente? ¡Y encima a Pan! ¿Por qué fuiste haya eh?

_Porque…- se quedó muda, pues si decía algo…Tenia que mencionar lo de la fiesta.

_ ¡Dame una buena excusa Bra!- hablo conduciendo rápidamente.

_No te lo voy a decir

_ ¿Así?- dijo Bulma parando justo enfrente de su casa- ¡Vas a estar castigada todo un mes!- dijo mirándola a los ojos- Dame el celular y la capsula

_ ¿¡Que!?

_Dame

_ ¡Claro que no!

Bra se bajó del auto y camino hacia su casa. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con su padre.

_Hazle caso a tu madre

_Pero… yo…no…

_Bra- advirtió Bulma detrás de ella.

La única hija mujer de los dos gruño y metió la mano a su bolsillo, saco las cosas que le pedían y se los dio en la mano a su madre.

_ ¿Contentos?- dijo molesta.

Aparto a su padre e ingreso a su casa.

_ ¿Adónde vas?- pregunto Bulma.

_ ¿A dónde crees tú que voy?- hablo en un tono frio y furioso.

_ ¡Háblale bien a tu madre niña!- requimino vegeta.

Bra puso sus pies en las escaleras.

_ ¡Voy a mi habitación! ¿No estoy castigada? Porque si no es así díganmelo

Y sin más desapareció de la vista de sus padres.

Bulma cerró la puerta y miro a vegeta, luego dio un suspiro.

_Es lo mejor…- dijo.

_Era cierto lo que escuche…Ellas no eran 'Amigas' como decías tu

_Si…

_ ¿Y qué harás?

_ ¿Porque lo dices?

_Mujer… Después de las vacaciones Bra entrara a la universidad, ¿No es así?

Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

_Por lo que escuche… la hija de Gohan estará en la misma universidad que Bra

_ ¿Y?

_ ¿No crees que habrán problemas más fuertes que este?- dijo serio.

_No, no, yo no la voy a cambiar- explico, pero antes de que vegeta abra la boca lo interrumpió- Ni tampoco pediré que Gohan ponga a su hija en otra universidad. Mucho la consientes vegeta

El mencionado se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

_Además así éramos Milk y yo antes

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_Antes Milk y yo nos odiábamos. No éramos amigas… y míranos ahora

_Hump

_Ella estará bien vegeta- dijo abrazando a su esposo por detrás.

* * *

_Argh ¡Todo esto me pasa por ser tan idiota!- se reprochó.

" _Pero de todos modos… No se siente tan mal haber ayudado a Pan"_

_ ¡¿Pero qué cosas pienso?! ¡Ella es la culpable de que me hayan castigado!

" _Pero… Cuando dije que era mi culpa ella sonrió. Es la primera vez que no me sonríe con sarcasmo ni fingidamente"_

_ ¡Bah! Ya mucho… ¿Qué, ahora pienso que es mi amiga?

" _¿Podría ser?... ¿Sera porque nunca he tenido una verdadera amiga?"_

_ ¡Todos me buscan por ser popular y por tener dinero!- susurro con los ojos cristalinos.

" _Yo no odio a Pan… ¿O sí?"_

_No…- reflexiono mirando el suelo- Odio esta maldita vida- susurro lanzándose a su cama.

* * *

Así paso toda la tarde… hasta el almuerzo; Bra no se dignó a bajar. Así que vegeta y Bulma almorzaron solos, luego Bulma se fue a la empresa, (Claro Bulma ya sabía que vegeta se preocuparía por su hija y le llevaría un plato de comida).

Vegeta ya solo con su hija fue a llevarle un plato de comida, (Como se esperaba), así como ella lo hacía con el de pequeña.

_Gracias papa- agradeció cuando recibió su plato de comida.

_Ahora si Bra- dijo serio- Dime que paso haya

_Pues todo ya lo sabes…- dijo sin mirarlo- Ella y yo no somos amigas

_Ya sabía eso… Me refiero a porque motivo fuiste a su preparatoria

_Mmm…

" _¡Demonios piensa algo!"_ , pensó nerviosa.

_ ¿Y bien?

_Solo fui a cobrar todas las molestias que me hizo

" _Gracias cabecita mía",_ se alago a sí misma.

_ ¿Cómo cuáles?

" _Tenía que ser mi papa…"_

_Cosas de chicas papa- dijo, tratando de desviar el tema- Gracias papi- hablo entregándole el plato de comida.

_ ¿No tenías hambre?

_En realidad no… Pero gracias- dijo dándole un beso en el cachete.

Vegeta se puso de pie y se retiró de la habitación de su hija.

_Ufff… Pero… Así que fue Trunks el que me trajo… Le debo una- hablo con ella misma, recordando el caso de la fiesta.

* * *

_ ¿Esperaste mucho Goten?- hablo Pars acercándose a él.

_ ¿Eres tu Pars?

_Si, Shh

_ ¿Pero porque usas esos lentes?

_Tú ya sabes porque

_ ¿Ah?- dijo pensando.

Pars se sentó junto a él.

_ ¡Ah ya se!- dijo por fin entendiendo todo.

_ ¿Y qué quieres hacer Goten?

_P-pues… no se tu dime….- hablo nervioso y sonrojado.

_ ¡Ya se vamos a un parque de diversiones!

Y otra vez la misma sonrisa, esa sonrisa que lo hacía estremecer.

_Bien vamos

Se puso de pie para caminar junto a ella por el parque y llegar a su destino. Pero la peli-marrón lo sorprendió con tomarlo del brazo.

_Gracias Son Goten…- dijo mirándolo atreves de sus lentes negros.

El hijo menor de Milk se sonrojo a más no poder.

_ ¿P-porque lo dices?

_Nunca conocí a una persona así… Tan amable, además que no me esté siguiendo por mi fama

_ ¿Eh? Yo nunca aria eso

_Lo se… Lo comprobé cuando me salvaste y no pediste nada a cambio, Por eso te doy las gracias

_De nada Pars- dijo sonriéndole.

_ ¿Sabes que te vez lindo sonriendo?- dijo soltándose de su brazo.

_ ¿Eh? Y-yo y-yo…

La peli-marrón rio y lo jalo del brazo para llegar más rápido al parque de diversiones.

Solo habían pasado un día desde que se conocieron, y se llevaban de maravilla. Rían y compartían juntos momentos increíbles. Lo único malo para Goten era que ya se estaba enamorando de esa chica, ¿Y cómo no? Ella era amable, cariñosa y divertida.

_ ¡Goten hay que subirnos allá!- dijo señalando la montaña rusa.

Su sonrisa… ¿Cómo tenía el poder de hacerlo estremecer?

_Claro vamos

* * *

Rin Rin

Trunks tomo su celular.

_ ¿De casa?- hablo para sí mismo.

 __/ ¿Si?/_

 __/Gracias/_

 __/ ¿Eh? ¿Bra? ¡No me digas por favor que iras a mi departamento de nuevo!/_

 __/ ¡No tonto! Te doy las gracias por recogerme esa vez… de la fiesta/_ \- dijo lo último en voz baja.

Trunks frunció el ceño al recordar como vio a ese hombre tocando a su hermana.

 __/De nada… Bra. Luego quiero hablar seriamente contigo eso/_

 __/ ¿Ah? ¿Pero yo que hice?/-_ dijo inocentemente.

 __/Te dejo Bra… Estoy trabajando/_

 __/Aja si… Yo me la creo. Bien que no estas con una mujer ahí/_

 __/ ¡Bra!/-_ exclamo sonrojado.

Ella rio.

 __/Bien, bien, adiós/_

_ ¿Porque me habrá llamado de casa y no de su celular?- se preguntó así mismo.

* * *

_ ¡Muchísimas gracias Goten!- dijo abrazándose de su brazo fuertemente.

_E-eh de nada Pars…

_Hoy fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida… Nunca me había divertido así, ah cierto… gracias por el oso- dijo enseñándoselo.

_No hay de que…

" _Pero… ¿Qué hago? Estoy aquí divirtiéndome con ella… No tiene nada de malo… Pero, no consigo aun trabajo…"_ , pensó Goten.

_ ¿Oye sucede algo?

_ ¿Ah?- hablo mirándola- No, nada…

_Vamos puedes decirme lo que quieras

_Es solo… que…- lo pensó dos veces pero el rostro de la chica estaba rebosante de curiosidad.

_Vamos- lo animo.

_Es que perdí mi trabajo…

Ella lo miro atentamente, luego puso un rostro preocupado.

_No pienses que te estoy pidiendo trabajo… Pars, no quiero que pienses que te digo esto por tu dinero- aclaro.

Ella sonrió.

_No pienso eso- negó con la cabeza- Además no estaba pidiendo que me lo pidas… Yo encantada

_No Pars

_No, no Son Goten… - dijo poniendo una pose pensativa- Por lo que recuerdo… Esa vez que me ayudaste… Ibas bien vestido, de seguro ibas a una entrevista de trabajo, ¿O me equivoco?

Goten asintió con la cabeza.

_Oh cuanto lo siento

_No es tu culpa

_No, no, vamos… Yo te daré trabajo. Lo único que tienes que hacer será protegerme, ser mi guardaespaldas- dijo quiñándole el ojo- Vamos… Hazlo por mí

_Yo…

_ ¡Vamos! No pensare que me quieres por la fama, sé que eres una buena persona; por eso quiero ayudarte… Permítemelo ¿Si?- dijo acercándose a él.

Goten se sonrojo… Tenía a la muchacha a solo medio metro cerca de él.

_Eh… y-yo… gracias

_Goten…

Ella se inclinó más a él, hasta que el hijo de Goku la freno.

_No…Pars…

" _¿Por qué demonios lo hice?"_ , se reprochó anonado.

Ella se separó y le sonrió tímidamente.

_Perdón

_No, no hay de que… Perdóname a mí

_Bien, perdonémonos los dos- dijo dándole la mano amistosamente.

Luego lo jalo para seguir caminando juntos.

* * *

Al día siguiente…Bra ya estaba lista para ir a su preparatoria, luego de escuchar como su madre arreglaba el asunto con su directora; ya que se enteraron de que no volvió a clases.

_Ya está listo, y te quiero aquí a la hora que salgas- advirtió Bulma.

_Ya oí

Después de decir eso se fue, y claro con fuertes ganas de desobedecerla, Ya tenía dieciocho años ¿No? Ella podía hacer lo que quiera.

_Tu padre y yo te estaremos esperando- alcanzo a oír.

" _Pero hare caso por papa…",_ pensó desechando la idea de no volver a casa.

Cuando llego, algunos aun comentaba su foto, pero ya eran pocos; sus disque amigas no le hablaban.

_A lo que me importa…- susurro sentándose para su clase.

_Buenos días- hablo su profesor.

Y así continuo sus horas en clase.

Cuando termino todo, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a irse; salió de la preparatoria y camino hacia su auto. Justo como su madre le había dicho, la quería en casa a la hora de salida.

_Oye

Volteo pensando que la llamaban y ahí lo vio…

" _¿Broly?",_ pensó confundida.

El bajo de su moto y camino hacia ella.

_Como que ya no ibas a las fiestas de Fath, ¿Mmm?- dijo en un tono seductor.

Si, y ella presentía que su plan de obedecer a su madre se estropearía… Pero, ¿Desde cuándo ella obedecía a su madre?

…

 **_Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Y feliz año 2016, espero la hayan pasado hermoso. Mas genial que yo en realidad… Pero en fin… La cosa es que tenemos un año más para disfrutar este fic (Si es que en realidad les gusta u.u)  
Bueno… Volviendo al Fic**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Sinceramente a mí me encanto escribir la última escena *-* aw, ¿Les había comentado que amo el Broly y Bra?**

 **En fin… Pero la parte que me cuesta escribir siempre es el Pars y Goten, sinceramente no me cae bien ella (No se nota ¿No? xD), pues… pero me encanta escribirla así, ya que ella es así…Solamente espero les guste o almenos pasen sus escenas, (Me cuesta en realidad).**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos n.n**


	11. Chapter 11 : Descubierta

_**"Recuerdos de la adolescencia"**_

* * *

_ ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- pregunto la hija de Bulma.

Luego lo miro con... ¿Atrevimiento?, ¿De una forma retadora?; no se supo pero esa mirada hizo que Broly sonría de lado.

_Ah, ¿Yo? Nada, solo vine a ver como estudiaban los ricachones- dijo lo último con burla, haciendo que Bra sonría.

Si, y es que era verdad, Broly no mantenía el respeto frente a ella, ya que según el… Ella era de ese tipo de estándar. Cuando le menciono eso la primera vez, la hija de vegeta se sorprendió pues era la primera persona que se lo decía en su cara.

Bra consideraba a Broly un hombre diferente, que no se preocupaba de mantenerse educado frente a una mujer... de ser como era…eso le encantaba.

De un momento a otro, el paso su mano por la cintura de ella y se apegó al carro.

_ Y dime... ¿Iras en la noche a la fiesta de Fath?

" _¿En la noche…?"_ , pensó dubitativa.

_Por supuesto... nos vamos a divertir mucho-dijo lo último de forma seductora.

Broly se separó de ella y se fue caminando hacia su medio de transporte.

_Hasta entonces- dijo y se fue en su moto.

Se salvó... se salvó su plan de obedecer a su madre. Sonrió y arranco rápidamente hacia su casa.

Al llegar, bajo de su auto e ingreso. Al hacerlo los gritos de su madre se hicieron presentes.

_ ¡Bra, te dije que llegaras después de salir de la preparatoria!- regaño Bulma al verla llegar.

_Había tráfico, además para veinte minutos de demora...- dijo de brazos cruzados.

La peli-azul mayor pensó el tema del tráfico, era cierto, a estas horas había mucho.

_Bien, bien…Llama a tu padre para almorzar, esta…

_Si ya sé dónde- interrumpió.

Ya todos sentados en la mesa (Excepto Trunks) por fin comieron. Y claro no era un almuerzo normal si su madre no comentaba algo.

_Así hoy viajare- comento tranquilamente.

Vegeta paro de comer y la miro de reojo.

_ ¿¡Otra vez!?- pregunto molesto.

Bra miraba divertida la escena.

_ ¿A dónde eh?- pregunto a su madre.

_Ah bueno a visitar a mi tía… y a una mujer que también conocí

Vegeta se le paso el enojo y se puso serio.

_ ¡Hump! Como te gusta perder el tiempo allá… ¿Te quedaras en casa del idiota de Jinn?

_ ¡Oye no le digas idiota a mi primo!- alzo la voz Bulma.

_No tengo la culpa que lo sea- dijo simplemente su esposo, en un tono burlón.

_ ¿Ah? ¿Te quedaras en casa del tío Jinn? ¿Cuántos días?- hablo Bra y a la vez pensó como escaparse esta noche, ya no tendría que preocuparse de su madre.

El único hombre de la casa se fue y dejo a madre e hija hablar tranquilamente.

_No me quedare mucho, voy y vengo- explico Bulma recogiendo los platos.

Bra al verla también lo hizo.

Las dos se encontraban en la cocina, Bulma lavando y Bra secando.

_Oye mama… ¿Quién era esa mujer que conociste?- pregunto curiosa.

_Ah bueno ella era amiga de mi tía. Le tengo cariño… Pero ella murió mucho después de ese incidente, mañana se cumple otro año más de que no estén con nosotros. Además me extraña que haya fallecido justo el día que se celebraba otro año sin su hijo… En fin… Son cosas de la vida- explico.

_Ah… ¿Y mi abuelita también ira a visitar a su hermana Kathy? Después de todo era su hermana

_Oh claro ¿Que preguntas haces? Por cierto… ¿Quieres ir?

_No… eh…- tartamudeo- Tengo tarea para mañana…Por cierto, la mujer que conociste, ¿Le caía bien a papa?- intento cambiar de tema.

_ ¿Porque lo dices?

_Porque cuando la mencionaste en la mesa, papa puso una mueca de seriedad. Pocas veces lo hace, y lo sabes

La peli-azul mayor rio.

_Tu padre no la conoció… pero yo ya le había hablado de ella

_ ¿Y porque se puso así?

_Porque…

 **Flashback**

_Bueno vegeta te encargo a Trunks… Si le pasa algo, te juro que te mato- amenazo mirándolo a los ojos.

Él sonrió, pero luego puso una cara irritada.

_Mujer… Yo no me hago responsable si le pasa algo, ya tiene ocho años

_ ¡Vegeta!- grito en el marco de la puerta.

_ ¡Hump! Después no te quejes

Bulma ya iba a salir, pero por el comentario de vegeta, cerró la puerta fuertemente.

Camino con pasos fuertes hacia él y lo detuvo justo cuando estaba por subir a las escaleras.

_Tú lo que quieres es que no valla- exclamo furiosa y dolida- Pero sabes… ¡No te hare cas...!

Él se volteo rápidamente y la tomo de los hombros, haciendo que lo mire directo a los ojos.

_ ¡Si eso es! ¡No quiero que vallas! ¿¡Algún problema!?

_ ¡Si! ¡Si hay un problema!- grito Bulma- ¡El problema es, que tú no entiendes que yo la perdone! ¡La perdone, así me haya hecho pasar momentos horribles! ¿Sabes porque?...

En ese instante dejo de mirar a vegeta y miro el suelo, Bulma se debilito y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos. Haciendo que vegeta la soltara y se maldijera a sí mismo por ser tan brusco y ser demasiado impulsivo.

La peli-azul luchaba contra las lágrimas de enojo y tristeza que querían salir de sus ojos.

_Porque ella… ella me lo pidió, me rogo que la perdone antes de morir

Se quedaron en silencio.

_No lo entiendo…- susurro en un tono en el que solo Bulma lo podía oír.

_Vegeta…- lo tomo del rostro e hizo que la mire- Yo no le guarde rencor a nadie, entiéndelo

" _No entiendo, aun cuando me contaste que esa mujer te golpeo por haber dicho que su hijo intento violarte… Te trato de lo peor… ¿Y aun así a ni uno le guardaste rencor?",_ reflexiono él.

Y así era, es que vegeta no aceptaría ni perdonaría a esas personas del pasado de Bulma. Esas que la trataron mal y la hicieron sufrir. Y es que por más que lo intentaba no podía…

_Ya ve, ¿Qué no se te hace tarde?- dijo separándose de ella.

La peli-azul le sonrió tiernamente y lo beso.

 **Fin del Flashback**

_ ¿Por…? ¿Mama…?

_ ¿Eh? Nada, tú sabes cómo es tu padre- desvió el tema.

_Bueno me voy a mi habitación- dijo feliz, ya que, sabía que iba a ser libre en la noche.

Y así Bra desapareció dejándola sola.

_Después de todo la perdone…- susurro para sí misma.

 **Flashback**

La peli-azul toca la puerta de la pequeña casa, al hacerlo le dio escalofríos; pensar que ahí vivió Komuro. Pero daba igual, quería visitar a su primo… Lo extrañaba.

Y de pronto la puerta se abrió sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Tu otra vez aquí?- reclamo la madre de Komuro.

_Bu-buenas tardes… Vengo a visitar a mi primo, además mañana nos vamos a mi casa; a mi madre y a mí nos toca cuidarlo

_No sé por qué hicieron eso, yo podría cuidarlo en lugar de su madre, ya que mi querido hijo murió. Pero no… la señorita aquí presente, quiso ser egoísta

Se sintió incomoda con esas palabras, mirarla después de haberle dicho eso…

Recuerdo

_ ¡El intento violarme!- exclamo por fin en frente de la madre del dueño de sus pesadillas.

Y la mujer sin pensarlo dos veces le tiro una fuerte cacheta.

_ ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir esto en mi casa!? ¿¡Cómo puedes hablar así de mi hijo recientemente fallecido!?

Bulma no respondió, solo se la quedó mirando con una mano en su mejilla. Las lágrimas la invadieron y comenzó a llorar.

_Es verdad, sé que no puedo hablar así enfrente de usted… Pero usted me pregunto porque no llore su muerte, porque…

_ ¡Cállate!

_Solo le pido que me crea… por favor… No mentiría con eso. Créame por favor

_ ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Eres una maldita! – dijo la mujer tomándola del brazo e intentando botarla de su casa.

Al intentar jalarla Bulma se golpeó las piernas. Se mordía el labio para no gritar y no hacer que su primo las escuche.

Fin del Recuerdo

_Y te quedas parada como imbécil, ¿Vas a ver a tu primo o no?- dijo lo último más tranquila.

_ ¿Me deja pasar?

_Pasa rápido idiota, ¿Qué no vez que te estoy dejando que pases?- dijo de mala manera.

Bulma gruño internamente.

Si, Bulma se quedaba un mes mínimo allá, por más feo que esa mujer la tratara; quería a su primo, ¿Pero qué había pasado con él?... Pues en el choque que salió vivo lo tuvieron que operar, se rompió una pierna entre otras cosas. Pero solo faltaba que lo cuiden y se cure, así después estaría como nuevo.

A sus quince años ya era una experta 'Enfermera' para su primo; lo hacía con gusto, todo era feliz hasta que se alejaba de él e iba con Nat; la madre de Komuro.

_ ¿Dijiste que limpiaste la cocina para Jinn?

_S-si

_ ¡Esto está mal! ¿¡Nada puedes hacer bien!? ¿Así dices querer a tu primo y ayudarme?- hablo enseñándole todo lo que había hecho mal- ¡Nada sabes hacer bien!

Y como siempre tuvo que soportar los reclamos de Nat. Le daba igual, aún tenía esa expresión que no demostraba nada, gracias Kin.  
Las dos se observaban, con la diferencia de que una se moría por golpearla y la otra hacia ver su odio en sus facciones.

* * *

Y llego ese día, ese día que cambio todo entre ella y Bulma. Pero un cambio que jamás se pudo disfrutar. Bulma miraba a cada uno; su padre, su madre y Jinn. Todos estaban reunidos en el hospital.

_ ¿Y doctor?- pregunto Jinn desesperado.

El doctor negó con la cabeza.

_Lo lamento mucho, pero de esta noche ya no…- aviso.

Jinn se puso serio y aguanto las lágrimas, ver partir a la mujer que intento darle el amor que perdió de su madre, así como el a ella, la cual perdió a su hijo.

Bulma se puso seria, como siempre; sin ninguna expresión reflejada. Lo único que hacía era consolar a su madre, la cual lloraba.

Cada uno ingreso a despedirse de Nat, la cual era consciente de lo que iba a pasarle, pero estaba en paz… Por fin se reuniría con su hijo.

Le tocó el turno de despedirse a Bulma, la cual un poco dudosa ingreso. La vio a ahí toda pálida, muerta en vida, por esa enfermedad… Cáncer ¿En qué momento? No se supo, pero sí que ya era demasiado tarde…

_S-señora Nat… Yo…- intento hablar.

_Hija

Se alejó varios pasos de ella, le asusto que la llame 'Hija' ¿Estaría delirando?

La mujer comenzó a derramar lágrimas al verla alejarse de ella, y Nat pudo observar en el rostro de Bulma, ese rencor...

_No llore- dijo seria aun alejada de ella.

_Por favor acércate.

Sin querer se acercó, y la mujer la sorprendió abrazándola como pudo, lloro en el pecho de la peli-azul. La cual intentaba permanecer fuerte y no llorar.

_Te ruego que me disculpes, discúlpame por todo lo que te hice… Por los gritos, por el golpe, te lo ruego- dijo estrechándola más a ella.

Y como un rayo de luz, Bulma recordó todo lo malo que paso con ella, todo lo malo que paso después de lo que le dijo de su hijo.

_Yo…

_Te lo ruego Bulma, sé que fui una de las peores personas contigo… Perdóname

Las palabras de la mujer fueron tan sinceras que Bulma sin querer comenzó a llorar, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro; las lágrimas solamente caían por si solas, no movía nada de su cuerpo solamente se dejaba abrazar por ella.

_La perdono…

_Gracias…- dijo abrazándola con lágrimas en sus ojos- Bulma tu jamás hiciste nada mal… Tú fuiste una gran ayuda, no dejes que nada te venza ¿Si?

_Si…

Bulma abrazo a la mujer llorando.

Nat tomo del rostro a Bulma y la miro directo a los ojos.

_Bulma… Gracias. Te pido por favor que seas paciente, toda va a cambiar; para bien… No te preocupes ¿Si?

A la peli-azul ya le parecía extraño todo lo que ella le decía, pero asintió con la cabeza.

 **Fin del Flashback**

_Yo la perdone… Y iré a visitarla mañana- susurro con una sonrisa.

* * *

" _Yo ya no le puedo decir que no valla… Además esa mujer ya murió ¿No?"_ , pensó vegeta haciendo abdominales.

" _Solo espero que esa mujer no haya sido tan despreciable como Frezeer…"_

 **Flashback**

Otra vez esa sensación, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese dolor físico.

Gruño y abrió lentamente los ojos, miro a los lados y como ya hace unos cuantos años atrás… Solo, estaba solo.

Frezeer se había pasado esta vez, lo había golpeado hasta mas no poder; solo con esa excusa… _*Algún día me lo agradecerás*_

" _¿Qué le voy a agradecer? ¿Todas las cicatrices y moretones?"_ , pensó molesto.

_Niño otro encargo- hablo Zarbon detrás de su puerta.

La tercera vez que le hacían esto… Sabían que estaba herido, pero; aun así llamaban al único pequeño niño que tenían.

Se intentó poner de pie, pero lo único que hizo fue retener el gemido de dolor.

_ ¡Niño!- golpeo Zarbon la puerta.

Gruño.

_Y-ya voy – intento hablar.

_Apúrate que no tenemos tu tiempo- hablo alejándose de la puerta.

" _Claro, tienen tiempo para golpearme, pero no para esperar",_ pensó intentando levantarse.

Por fin se puso de pie. Por el esfuerzo varias gotas de sudor resbalaron por su pequeña cara. Sentía todo su cuerpo arder en fiebre, pero sabía que si no hacía caso lo dejarían peor de lo que estaba.

Antes de llegar a la puerta su vista se nublo y cayó al suelo. Lo último que paso por su mente fue que... Tendría otra cicatriz en su espalda.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Dejo de hacer abdominales y su cuerpo se tensó. Sin querer paso su mano por su espalda, era esa cicatriz…

Sacudió la cabeza y gruño.

_ ¿Y de dónde mierda salió Frezeer?- se reprochó en susurro.

_ ¡Hola hola!- escucho la voz de su hija.

Volteo y la observo.

_ ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

_Si papi, a mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo- dijo sarcástica.

Sonrió de lado, esa voz sonó idéntica a la que tenía Bulma antes, (Y tenía ahora pero en momentos especiales).

_Bien Bra, ¿Qué quieres?- dijo pensando que su hija quería algo.

_Quiero hacer ejercicio contigo… Porque piensas que quiero algo- explico con el ceño fruncido.

Vegeta arqueo una ceja y la observo de pies a cabeza.

_ ¿Desde cuándo tú quieres hacer ejercicio acá?

_Ash papa- se quejó y comenzó a calentar.

Al verla, vegeta soltó una pequeña risa.

_Así no se hace- dijo al verla estirarse.

_Ya, ¿Te digo al papa?- hablo mirándolo, al verlo supo que tenía la atención que quería- Quiero que me enseñes a defenderme… Por eso estoy aquí

El peli-negro se puso serio y a la vez en defensa.

_ ¿Por?

_No, no, es nada que pase… Es solo que quiero saber defenderme

_Bien, primero calienta- dijo aun sospechando de su hija.

No era que no confiara en ella… Pero, la conocía y tenía la mentalidad de su madre, esa mentalidad de cuando la conoció.

" _Te enseñare lo básico… Ya es necesario que tú también sepas defenderte"_ , pensó mirándola.

* * *

Ya de noche, el taxi de Bulma había llegado…

_Bueno ya me voy…- dijo Bulma despidiéndose por segunda vez.

_Chau mama- decía Bra con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Bulma subió al carro y miro a su esposo.

_Chau Veguie, no te preocupes volveré pronto- dijo de forma chistosa.

Vegeta se sonrojo y gruñendo se fue al interior de la casa.

Una vez que Bulma se fue, Bra ingreso a la casa y rio al ver a su padre aun sonrojado.

_Bueno papa… Creo que mañana podremos comer pizza

_Bra ¿Tú no tienes que hacer un trabajo?- cambio de tema.

" _Ah mama le conto"_ , pensó Bra.

_Eh, si… Pero no te quería dejar solo. Ya que mama se fue…

_Solo ve- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

_Bueno…

Así pasaron un par de horas, Vegeta luego de calentar un poco más; se puso a observar los documentos de la empresa de Bulma, (Ella se lo pidió de favor), lo hacía de buena gana ya que después recibiría su recompensa.

Mientras tanto Bra se la paso alistando su atuendo para la fiesta.

Ya casi doce de la noche Bra ingreso a la habitación de sus padres y con la excusa de…

 _*Te quería dar las buenas noches, ya que mama no está*,_ y luego se fue.

Pero sabía bien que no era cierto, solo quería asegurarse que su padre se valla a dormir. Se aseguró de eso cuando lo vio lanzarse a su cama agotado.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a su habitación y alistarse. Abrió lentamente la puerta y camino lo más silenciosamente posible hacia las escaleras. Suspiro cuando ya estaba abajo, coloco su mano en la puerta y…

La luz se prendió.

_ ¿A dónde crees tú que vas?- se escuchó la voz ronca de su padre.

Volteo temerosa, ¿No podía ser cierto verdad? Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, si, rogaba que eso fuera así. Pero no, no era producto de su mente, así que observo el ceño fruncido de su padre.

Lo único que pensó fue… ¿Cómo la descubrió? Si ella se había asegurado de dejarlo dormido.

_ ¡Responde!- exigió vegeta mirando el atuendo que traía su hija, (Y para mala suerte de Bra, lo que traía no podía ser más chiquito).

Sintió temor… Jamás su padre le había hablado así…

…

 **_Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola! Esta vez creo que me pase, ya que lo deje en una parte muy importante. Pero la cosa es dejar con la intriga xD  
Y… ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin hay Flashbacks! Bueno estos Flashbacks están dedicados a Juniver *-* Ya que comento que los extrañaba… ¡Espero te gusten! **

**En verdad Gracias a todos por siempre comentar cada capítulo.**

 **En el Fic vegeta recuerda las torturas que recibía, y puse que se tocó la espalda y sintió la cicatriz. Bueno esa cicatriz es la misma que Bulma miraba cuando comenzó la historia. (No tiene nada importante, pero, quería aclararlo).**

 **Y a los que extrañan los recuerdos de nuestra pareja, no se preocupen que pronto hasta se cansaran de ellos (Eso creo).**

 **Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

 **¡Cuídense mucho!**


	12. Chapter 12: Un antiguo amor

_**"Recuerdos de la adolescencia"**_

* * *

Y ahí estaba frente al hombre que admiraba y haría cualquier cosa, e incluso mentir si era necesario, para no decepcionarlo ni defraudarlo.

_Contesta Bra- dijo fríamente.

" _Papa jamás me hablo en ese tono…"_ , pensó aun callada.

Si, ella siempre había sido testigo de cómo le hablaba así a Trunks. Y ahora entendía porque su hermano mayor siempre se ponía tenso y con una mirada de miedo puro frente a su padre… ¿Pero a ella? ¡Eso jamás lo había hecho!

Ella era su consentida, la que podía hacer cualquier cosa y el jamás le hablaría fríamente…

Si, ella lo recordaba muy bien…Desde muy pequeña siempre fue así…

" **Flashback"**

_ ¡PAPI!- grito a todo pulmón afuera de la habitación de su hermano.

Luego de gritar la puerta de Trunks se abrió y revelo un rostro pálido.

_ ¡No, no, no! ¡Bra! Shh- callo nervioso.

_ ¡PAPA! ¡PAPI VEN!

_Mi-mira te dejo jugar… ¡Tu ganas! Ven si quieres aprender a jugar videojuegos…

_ ¡NO! ¡PAPI VEN!

_Mira Bra… Hagamos un trato ¿Si?- pidió.

_ ¿Qué trato mocoso?- hablo vegeta en el pasillo.

Bra corrió _'Llorando'_ hacia su padre y abrazo su pierna.

_ ¡Papi, Trunks no quiere que yo juegue!

_ ¿¡Que!? ¡Pero si yo le dije que iba a jugar!- protesto Trunks.

_ ¡No es cierto!- grito Bra.

_ ¡Trunks! ¡Ven acá inmediatamente!- dijo alejando a su hija y caminando por el pasillo.

El peli-lila miro a Bra la cual le saco la lengua e ingreso a su habitación para coger sus cosas.

* * *

_ ¡Oye tarado baja el volumen a eso!- grito Bra golpeando fuertemente la puerta de Trunks.

_ ¡No molestes! ¡Tú varias veces pones tu música así!

_ ¡Te digo que la apagues!- dijo queriendo abrir la puerta.

_ ¡No me molestes!

La peli-azul menor gruño y se fue caminando por el pasillo.

Al más rato se escuchó nuevamente golpes en la puerta de Trunks.

_ ¡Te dije que no molestes!- grito al abrir la puerta.

_ ¿Así?- pregunto vegeta.

_Pa-papa…

_Bájale el volumen a eso, ¿No vez que no puedo entrenar bien?- gruño.

" _Pero si tu entrenas más lejos…",_ pensó Trunks frunciendo el ceño.

_Bien, le bajo- dijo maldiciendo a su hermana internamente.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Lo recordaba bien, y ahora sentía lo que antes Trunks soportaba.

_Eh…- intento hablar.

_ ¿¡Vas a hablar Bra!?

_ ¿Mama no te lo dijo?- intento pensar rápidamente en algo.

_ ¿Decirme que?

_Que iría a una pijamada- explicó actuando su papel de ofendida.

Le sorprendió cuando su padre le sonrió de lado.

_ ¿Tú crees que soy idiota?

_ ¿Pero qué dices?

_Dime mocosa… ¿Ibas a ir a una _'Pijamada'_ vestida así?

_A mí me gusta así- dijo mirando su vestuario.

Consistía en un top realmente chiquito de color rojo y un mini-Shorts de color negro.

_Dime la verdad niña- exigió cruzado de brazos.

_Bien…- suspiro- Me iba a una fiesta… ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ya tengo dieciocho ¡Ya no soy una niña, comprende!

Vegeta abrió disimuladamente los ojos.

Su niña… ¿Cuándo se había vuelto así?

_ ¿Así que ya no eres una niña?- dijo caminando unos pasos más cerca de ella- ¡Si ya no eres una niña, entonces busca un maldito trabajo y vete de aquí! Ese es el mundo de los _'Grandes'_ \- recalco.

Todo el entorno de Bra se volvió gris… ¿Así era el mundo de los grandes?

Desde niña siempre quiso crecer rápido. Con esa imaginación inocente que tenía, su meta era crecer y darle una buena paliza a su hermano que siempre la molestaba, tener a su príncipe azul y vivir siempre feliz…

¿Pero ahora quería esto?

" _Quiero ser pequeña otra vez…",_ pensó aguantando las lágrimas.

Lo peor era que últimamente se sentía así… ¿Así de cruel era el mundo de los adultos?

" _Quiero quedarme contigo papa… ¡No quiero crecer!"_ pensó bajando la mirada.

_ ¿Eso quieres que haga?- pregunto con voz quebrada.

A vegeta le dolió haberle dicho eso… Se sentía culpable.

No contesto y recibió los ojos cristalinos de su hija en protesta.

_Bien- acepto Bra caminando hacia él.

Paso de largo dispuesta a ir hacia las escaleras.

_Pi-piénsalo bien niña, consulta primero a tu madre- fue lo único que dijo para tratar de remediar su error.

Ella no le contesto y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Ya sola en su habitación, se lanzó a su cama y abrazo sus piernas. Con una mano se tapó la boca reteniendo sus llantos.

" _¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de decirme eso? ¿Acaso quiere de verdad que me valla?",_ apretó más sus piernas, _"¡Pero me lo merezco! ¡Soy una estúpida!"_

Y así torturando su mente se quedó dormida.

* * *

Se la había pasado vigilando la habitación de Bra, ¿Y si en verdad se iba?

" _Me pase con las palabras…"_ , pensó.

Se quedó toda la madrugada observando la puerta blanca de la habitación de su hija, vigilando, pues temía que ella hiciera lo que él le dijo.

Al día siguiente el sonido del agua lo hizo despertar.

Se había quedado dormido de pie… Escucho atentamente y supuso que Bra no se había ido, pues se escuchaba como si se estuviera dando un baño.

Se froto los ojos cansado, hace tiempo que no hacia eso…

" _ **Flashback"**_

_Hoy te toca vigilancia- le ordeno Zarbon.

" _¿Para qué vigilancia? Nadie se atrevería a venir aquí…"_ , pensó molesto.

_Bien

_Y si te quedas dormido enano, mañana lo que te hará despertar es mi puño

Gruño en respuesta.

Ya la mayoría se había ido a dormir y el también quería hacerlo, pero sabía que disfrutaban torturándolo así. Como los odiaba ¿Por qué su estúpido padre los dejo con ellos?

Así pasaron las horas… Observo que ya el sol había salido, sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía un dolor inmenso en el cuello.

Aun nadie se dignaba a levantarse.

Sin más el sueño lo venció y se quedó dormido.

Pero no por mucho, ya que un puño callo en su cara.

_Te dije que si te dormías…

_ ¡Ya se!- respondió como el adolecente rebelde que era.

Paso una mano por su cara adolorida y miro a Zarbon con furia.

" _ **Fin del Flashback"**_

Sacudió la cabeza e ingreso a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y bajo a la cocina.

Supuso que Bulma vendría en el almuerzo.

Comió un poco de cereal y espero que almenos Bra bajara a desayunar, sabía que lo haría, ya que hoy tenia preparatoria.

Luego de unos minutos observo como su hija bajaba por las escaleras, pero esta vez traía un bolso extra en sus manos. (Aparte del que llevaba para sus cuadernos, etc.)

_ ¿Qué?- respondió fría a la mirada de su padre- Me voy a la preparatoria… Y dile a mama que hoy no vendré a almorzar

_ ¿Por?- dijo mirando el bolso que traía Bra en su otra mano.

_Porque hoy iré a trabajar

Vegeta casi se atraganta con un poco del cereal, la miro y no le dijo nada.

_Me voy- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

_ ¿A dónde?- pregunto refiriéndose al trabajo que haría.

_A la corporación- solo dijo eso y se fue.

Tal vez lo que había hecho no estuvo tan mal después de todo. Ya que, había hecho que su hija madurara un poco.

* * *

Así pasó las horas en su preparatoria, se llenó de orgullo cuando observo el rostro desconcertado de su padre.

Luego de meditar en la ducha, se dio cuenta, que solo ella tenía el poder de hacerse sentir mal… Y demostraría a cualquiera que la desafié quien era ella.

" _Ya verán… Porque si yo me propongo algo, lo hago"_ , pensó decidida.

* * *

_ ¡Veguie!- grito Bulma abriendo la puerta.

Al no ver a nadie frunció el ceño.

_ ¡Oh, no me esperaba una tan cálida bienvenida! ¡Gracias!- dijo con sarcasmo.

_Cállate ya mujer- hablo vegeta bajando las escaleras.

La peli-azul le sonrió y camino hacia él. Pero se detuvo luego de analizarlo bien.

_ ¿Algo paso?- pregunto mirando seriamente a vegeta el cual tomaba una botella de agua.

Vegeta no le respondió.

_ ¿Y Bra?

_Trabajando- dijo caminando lejos de ella, para no escuchas su…

_ ¿¡QUE!?- grito Bulma.

_ ¡Cállate!

_ ¿¡Como que trabajando!? ¿¡Donde, como, cuando, porque!?- grito acercándose a él.

_La descubrí en la madrugada, tratando de escapar

_ ¿Q-que?

_Si iba a una _'Pijamada'_ la cual resulto ser fiesta

_ ¿Y...? ¿Qué le dijiste?

_Que si se creía adulta, ¿Por qué no trabajaba?

_ ¡Vegeta!- grito nuevamente Bulma.

_ ¿Qué quieres?- dijo ya fastidiado.

_ ¿¡Cómo le pudiste decir eso!? Bra ahora lo hará, y todavía no ha terminado de estudiar una carrera- dijo tomándolo de la camiseta- ¿¡Que cosa tienes en la cabe..!?

_ ¡A mí no me hables en ese tono!- grito también mirándola.

Por más que se decía a si mismo que no fue tan malo que le hubiera hablado así a su hija, muy internamente se maldecía a si mismo… Pues el rostro de Bra en la noche le calo muy duro.

_ ¿¡Y cómo quieres que te hable!? Sabes muy bien que Bra es testaruda y…

_Está trabajando en la empresa- explico para que ella se tranquilice.

Bulma lo soltó y lo miro confundida.

_ ¿En la empresa? ¿Trunks le dio trabajo?

_Yo que se

_Después de todo… No creo que este tan mal…- susurro para sí misma- ¿¡Y llamaste a Trunks!?

_Llámalo tú

_ ¡Hay no señor!- dijo Bulma metiendo una mano en su bolsillo y sacando su celular.

Marco rápidamente el numero celular de su hijo y tomo a vegeta de la camiseta. Lo apego a su pecho y le puso el celular en la oreja.

_Tu ocasionaste esto, tú lo arreglas- hablo observando el rostro sonrojado de vegeta en su busto.

_O sea dices que no dejarla ir a la fiesta estuvo mal- dijo con sarcasmo alejándose de Bulma.

_No, no es eso… Solo que… Supongo que tus palabras no fueron tan bonitas para ella- explico seria.

 __/ ¿Si? Dime mamá…/_

 __/ ¿Bra está contigo?/-_ interrumpió.

 __/ ¿Padre? ¿Pero qué haces con el celular de mamá?/_

 __/Responde Trunks/_

 __/Emm… No, ella no está, ¿Ocurrió algo?/-_ pregunto temiendo por su hermana menor.

 __/Ya lo sabrás en menos de una hora/-_ solo dijo eso y colgó.

_ ¿Y?- pregunto Bulma.

El peli-negro le dio su celular y camino hacia las escaleras.

_No esta con ella, supongo que recién está saliendo de la preparatoria

_Tienes razón...Hay…- se quejó suspirando- Todo tiene que venir uno a arreglarlo, nada pueden ha…

_Ya cállate y sube Bulma- interrumpió- Tienes una deuda conmigo…- hablo en un tono que hizo poner a Bulma sonrojada.

Aun con los pasos de los años, ni uno de los dos había cambiado…

_ ¿Así?- provoco Bulma subiendo las escaleras.

Si, seguían siendo los mismos.

* * *

_Pero si es Pan… - susurro una muchacha que camino a su costado.

Ya estaba harta, ahora la veían como la busca pleitos. Solo porque se peleó con Bra.

Pero tenía que controlarse porque si no, no estaría cumpliendo lo que les dijo a sus padres en la mañana…

" **Flashback"**

Había pasado solo un día desde ese incidente en la preparatoria. Se sentía fatal, los dos únicos seres que la acogieron y le brindaron ese amor que no recibió… Ahora serios y callados.

Estaban tomando desayuno, desde hace mucho tiempo ya, su padre estaba tomando desayuno con ellas.

Suspiro y nadie le prestó atención.

Miraba a cada uno.

" _Mejor vece dicho que también fue mi culpa",_ pensó molesta.

_ ¡Bien ya basta!- exclamo ya harta- ¡Ya estoy aprendiendo la lección! ¡¿Cuántas veces más quieren que les diga que lo siento?!

_No es eso- hablo Videl sin mirarla.

_ ¿Entonces?

_Estamos pensando como haremos cuando estudies con Bra- explico Gohan.

_A tu padre le costó mucho hacer que te inscriban ahí- regaño Videl.

Se quedó callada y suspiro por segunda vez.

_No tienen que pensar en eso

Por fin ellos la miraron y le prestaron atención.

_Yo, si es posible evitare a Bra, y les aseguro que no tendrán queja de mi

Videl le sonrió.

_Bien Pan, eso espero- dijo Gohan poniéndose de pie para ir a trabajar.

" _Evitare a Bra… Pero no creo que pueda… Ella después de todo no es tan mala"_ , pensó mirando como su padre se dirigía a la puerta.

" _¿Ella no es tan mala? ¿Verdad?"_

Solo faltaba una semana para que compruebe si es que se llevaría bien con la hija menor de Vegeta.

 **Fin del Flashback**

" _Si, solo una semana y acaba mis estudios en la preparatoria…",_ pensó bajando la cabeza, _"¿Tan rápido se pasa el tiempo?"_

* * *

Sonó la última campana del día y tomo el bolso que estaba en su casillero. Se fue al baño y se alisto para ir a la empresa.

Era la primera vez que hacia esto.

" _Y será la última también",_ pensó saliendo y tomando su maquillaje.

Si, sería la última, pues después que lo tenga, iría a su casa a alistarse. Claro, si es que su hermano mayor le daba el trabajo.

" _Oh sí, claro que lo hará…",_ pensó sonriendo.

No había casi nadie en la preparatoria, salió con normalidad y coloco sus bolsos en su carro.

_Como ya vigilar a los _'Ricachones'_ se te hace común, ¿No?- le dijo de espaldas al que la estaba mirando.

Escucho una pequeña risa y sintió unas pisadas acercarse a ella.

_ ¿Y ese atuendo?- pregunto Broly con burla.

_No tengo tu tiempo, ¿Bien?- dijo abriendo la puerta de su deportivo.

La tomaron bruscamente del brazo y la hicieron voltear.

_ ¿Tu hablando así niña?

_El hecho que seas mayor que yo, no es excusa para que me llames niña, estúpido

No sabía porque lo hacía, pareciera que se estaba desahogando con él. Desahogándose porque su padre la descubrió...

El peli-negro sonrió de lado.

_Debió pasar algo… Para que no fueras a la fiesta- dijo soltándola- No me digas, ¿Qué? ¿Descubrieron a la niña en medio escape?- se burló.

_ ¡Idiota!

Se subió a su carro y se fue, dejando a Broly con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Condujo molesta hacia la empresa, como odiaba que se burlaran de ella…

Ya pasados unos minutos pudo divisar la empresa, se detuvo y guardo su carro en la capsula.

Al ingresar, la atendieron muy bien, ya que la reconocieron como la hija de los dos mejores empresarios, (Vegeta y Bulma). Sin permiso alguno de la secretaria de su hermano, subió al ascensor e ingreso a la oficina de su hermano mayor.

_ ¿¡Pero tú qué haces aquí!?- grito Trunks tirando los documentos de su escritorio- ¿¡Y vestida así!?

Bra vestía una falda negra hasta las rodillas y una camisa blanca, (Ya saben tipo para ir a trabajar).

_Vengo por trabajo- explicó tranquila.

_ ¿Trabajo?

" _¿A eso papa se refería que me enteraría en una hora? ",_ pensó molesto Trunks.

_Si, no quiero uno muy importante, ni uno tampoco tan bajo…- explicó sentándose en el sillón que tenía el peli-lila en su oficina.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_Mmm… Ya sé, ¿Qué tal si me convierto en su secretaria personal? Odio tener que hacerte caso, pero no pasaran muchos días hasta que te quite el puesto

" _Eso quisiera…",_ pensó el peli-lila.

_No, me niego rotundamente Bra. Yo no te daré trabajo, no necesitamos a mas emplead…- dijo pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una muchacha de cabello marrón oscuro y unos ojos color café, que dejaron a Trunks mudo.

_Señor, lo lamento le dije que no entrara- explico su secretaria.

_No, déjala- hablo el hijo mayor de Bulma sin quitarle la mirada a la _'Intrusa'_ \- ¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente y un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que los cerrara de nuevo.

Lo último que recordaba era que Pars lo animo, para celebrar que ya tenía trabajo. Bailaron y bebieron en la casa de la muchacha… Pero luego de eso ya no recordaba más.

Sintió a alguien aferrarse a su pecho.

Los abrió y ahí la vio, como un ángel durmiendo a su costado.

" _¿¡Que mierda he hecho!?",_ pensó desconcertado mirándola.

* * *

_Tru-trunks yo…- intento hablar la peli-marrón.

_Cintya ve a hacer tus labores… Yo me encargo- aviso a su secretaria.

_Si señor

Una vez solos, ni uno se atrevió a hablarse seguían mirándose. Observando que tan bien el paso de los años les había hecho.

Bra tosió para llamar la atención.

_ ¿Para qué has venido? ¿Y cómo te atreves a no hacer caso a lo que te dice la mujer de afuera?- pregunto mordazmente.

_ ¿T-tu eres Bra?- pregunto ella.

" _¿Y esta? Que confianzas tiene conmigo",_ pensó frunciendo el ceño.

La peli-marrón le sonrió tiernamente.

_Recuerdo esos ojitos y ese ceño fruncido, ¿Te acuerdas Trunks?- dijo mirando al mencionado- Pero cuanto has crecido Bra

_Tú me recuerdas, pero yo no, así que habla… ¿Quién demonios eres?

_ ¡Bra!- regaño el mayor.

_No Trunks déjala, bueno Bra… Soy Erika, ¿Te acuerdas de mí? E-era la antigua novia de Trunks- dijo algo avergonzada.

" _¿¡Antigua novia!?"_ , pensó desconcertada.

…

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Espero este capítulo les haya gustado, y perdonen por no actualizar… Pero me quede en blanco.**

 **No sabía si poner que vegeta no se haya dado cuenta y le creyera a su hija, pero sería algo tonto. Así que me decide por este, espero haya sido de su agrado.**

 **¿Qué hará ahora la peli-marrón Erika? ¿Cómo se conoció con Trunks y porque terminaron?**

 **¿Cómo demonios Goten se dejó llevar por el deseo y termino en la situación actual?**

 **Pronto lo sabremos, ya poco a poco se vendrán algunas partes importantes en el Fic.**

 **¡Cuídense mucho!**


End file.
